Lily-
by bnr848
Summary: The universe has a way of laughing at one's best-laid plans. Lily Castle was happy and content, following the course she'd laid out. But fate and a turkey sandwich turned those plans upside down. It is a rollercoaster ride for two that neither expected. Enjoy the ride.
1. Chapter 1

**LILY**

**BNR848**

**Disclaimer: The publicly recognized characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plots are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**This is a sappy, sweet, love story. It's long (very long) because I enjoy telling the back story. It's the final of the love stories for the Castle children. I started with Red which told Alexis' story, then Jake (which is my favorite), Reese which challenged me, and now finally Lily. **

**Lily has been over a year in the making. In this time I experienced a tragic loss which as you would understand kept me away from working on this tale. I hope you enjoy Lily's love story. It is 61 chapters, with a very short epilogue. Don't be dismayed my chapters are short. **

**Take a front row seat and watch as Lily Castle falls in love.**

**Special shout-out to wendykw and mbeckettcastle, who encouraged me to finish and post Lily. Thank you for your support. **

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

Flinging her shoes off as she entered her apartment, Lily Castle had had a rough day. A look at the mess reminded her she needed to move in once and for all. She'd been back in D.C. nine months, it was time. She looked around, sighed and went about finding her running shoes. She needed to let out this pent-up frustration, and murder was not an option.

She made quick work of stripping off her clothes and getting into her running gear, but she was still minus one shoe. Finally locating the wayward sneaker, she grabbed her phone secured her earbuds and headed towards Embassy Row.

Popular with all types of runners, Embassy Row provides a medium level run with great sights. Listed as a unique run on running blogs, it takes you along some of Washington's popular attractions. Among those she enjoys the most were the US Naval Observatory and the National Cathedral. Reaching the Cathedral always gave her a sense of peace; something she needed today.

Until today she had not regretted her move to D.C. Today, however, had tested her resolve, her patience and above all her desire to stay out of federal prison. The two-hour conference call had left her not only with homicidal thoughts but also a stress headache. Patrick Mulrooney, with two o's as his assistant had emphasized, was a pain in the ass.

The decision to return to D.C. had not been easy. She liked being back in New York, close to her family, especially her mom and dad. On days like today, she missed her mom the most. The whole family had gotten behind the D.C. move. It was a phenomenal opportunity and one she would enjoy. In 2019, National Endowments for the Arts had been defunded and eliminated as an agency. But with the support of millions of people, and generous benefactors the once thriving agency had morphed into a non-profit organization. Under a new name, the artistic community had managed to salvage a number of programs. They set up shop in New York and went about backing the arts. By 2040, with broad support and offices in New York, D.C. and Los Angeles, it was one of the primary patrons for arts and education. Early on she'd had the chance to work at the D.C. office, but after a year she had returned home.

Now, she'd been given a second chance. In her second term, the President had made it a priority to return the National Endowments for the Arts to its former glory as a federal agency. The days of cutting and gutting arts and science long gone, the public was in support of the initiative. The idea was to reestablish the agency with a coordinated effort from both the public and private sector, a partnership of sorts. Lily Castle had been one of the first hires. So back to D.C. she went.


	2. Chapter 2

**LILY**

**BNR848**

**Disclaimer: The publicly recognized characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plots are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

D.C. and the N.E.A. job were the best of both worlds. She did what she loved and she loved what she did. She loved the art of crafting policy that drove change and helped people. At the same time, she relished the arts, and theater in particular; something she'd inherited from her late grandmother. This position afforded her the chance to mesh both passions.

Lily Castle had been blessed. She was raised in a loving family with an excess of talent; lucky for her some of it had trickled down. Her father was a renowned author, her mother a decorated police officer and much beloved State Senator, her grandmother a Tony Award-winning actor, and her grandfather a respected member of the New York Bar Association; yes, Lily Castle was fortunate.

She'd developed a love for the theater at a young age. Her grandmother had seen to that. Showered with dance, voice and acting lessons, by the time she was ten she was a card-carrying member of the Screen Actors Guild. But Lily also loved a good fight; something emphatically inherited from the Beckett side of the family. That killer instinct was honed at the dinner table, and at the elbow of her mother. If there was one thing a Castle enjoyed, was a good argument. She spent summers either touring with her grandmother's small theater company or in Albany with her mother. She had had the best of both worlds. But it was Albany that won her heart.

The theater was a special bond she shared with her grandmother. She had some modicum of talent, but she was no Meryl Streep. But a good debate? Now that's where she really shined. She had been bitten by the political bug early. As a teenager she was a fixture at her mother's campaigns, even taking up issues important to her. Earning a double major in Political Science and Public Policy at Princeton, then a law degree at Harvard, she was ready to take on the world. Spring of her first year of law school she'd lost her grandmother; she'd been devastated. Two years later, a week after her twenty-fourth birthday, Lily Katherine Castle received her law degree.

Graduating from an Ivy League school provided many options. After accepting an offer from a major New York law firm, she went to work. But private practice was not in her. She decided to go the way of her mother and head into public service. She moved to Albany and soon had a position with a newly elected Assemblyman. She built a reputation for being smart, tenacious, opinionated, stubborn and mostly right. In other words, a carbon copy of her mother. Lily Castle was a force to be reckoned with. When she was offered a job in D.C., she had jumped at the opportunity.

Her first venture into D.C. had been a learning experience. People saw her youth and inexperience as a vulnerability; they seldom made that mistake twice. Regardless, she missed her family and the thrill of the hunt was not the same. After a year she'd packed her bags and headed home; two years later here she was back in D.C.


	3. Chapter 3

**LILY**

**BNR848**

**Disclaimer: The publicly recognized characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plots are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

_**Mulrooney Family **_

James Patrick Mulrooney, Jr. relished his independence and did not enjoy being dragged into his grandfather's philanthropic endeavors. But if there was one thing Junior could never do was deny his grandfather's requests. He suspected this last invitation was his grandfather's disguised attempt at seeing him more often. After all, the litany of lawyers that protected Mulrooney International and the impulses of his grandfather were never far behind. But, he made himself available for all the teleconferences, lingering in the background, but keeping track of every transaction.

Patrick Mulrooney was no stranger to Washington and its inner workings. Mulrooney was skeptical of anything that transpired in D.C., and government deals were at the top of his list. If he was going to part with a large chunk of his wealth, he was going to make sure it was well spent, not squandered. He was no fool.

At eighty-eight, Patrick Mulrooney had done his share of sparring; this was not, his first rodeo. But, he was enjoying this tête-à-tête; with the formidable Lily Castle. And having his grandson along for the negotiations provided an added incentive to prolong the drama.

Patrick Mulrooney had been raised in the cold of Barrow, Alaska. Born in 1959, a few years later his father had moved the family to Fairbanks. At the age of eighteen, Patrick had been shipped off to college.

Arriving at the University of Walla Walla, in Washington State had been an eye-opening experience. Availing himself of the college party life his freshman year, he'd barely managed to maintain a passing grade point average. That following summer his father ordered him back home to show him the benefits of an education. After three months of exhausting physical labor, Patrick Mulrooney returned to Walla Walla with a new mindset.

Sophomore year saw him focused on school and his studies. He stopped drinking himself into a stupor, spending more time studying, less time partying. He returned home each summer, continuing to work with his father. Senior year, confident and assured he ventured to sunny California on Spring Break.

California had been all it had promised to be. The beaches were packed, the water was warm. He joined four fraternity brothers and left all his worries behind. Well on his way to graduating, he deserved to relax. For nine days he'd stop being the rule-following, studious guy.

After four days of drinking and total debauchery, he'd woken up on the beach, alone and with one massive hangover. He was sunburned beyond belief, so much so, the simple act of putting on a shirt was painful. He needed to slow down. He still had a few days before they'd head back to school and he was sure his liver and his skin would not survive. He refrained from the day's activities, borrowed the car and drove to Holtville California to watch the Angels spring training. Once in Holtville he'd soon grown bored and driven back to San Diego. By three o'clock he was pulling up to South Mission Beach with a six pack of beer.

The meeting had been serendipitous. After getting beaned by a Frisbee, Patrick had unceremoniously tossed it back. A few minutes later the unwelcomed disk had bopped him on the head once again. The pretty redhead that approached was worth the annoyance. She was a pixie, with bright red hair, green eyes, and a freckled face. Her bright smile as she apologized was contagious. The tiny bikini she wore was mesmerizing. Seeing him alone, she asked if he'd like to join her and her friends. It had not taken him long to accept.

Her name was Stacy. She was Canadian, nineteen-years-old and a sophomore at the University of British Columbia. They spent the next three days together, adventurously even crossing the border into Tijuana. By Friday morning he was out of money and out of time. They exchanged addresses, he kissed her good bye and headed back to Walla Walla. It was the last week of March.

May saw him walk across the stage and accept his diploma. His entire family had flown down from Alaska to witness the first Mulrooney earn a college degree. His father beamed with pride, and his mother cried with joy. It was an important day for the family.

Patrick was ready to start his life. He'd enjoyed his time away from home, but he missed Alaska. He missed the wilderness, the people and most of all, his family. He had been offered a job in Fairbanks and he could not wait to start. Engineering degree in hand, he headed home.

The letter had sat at the fraternity house for months. It wasn't until new pledges were cleaning up that one had bothered to forward it to him. He'd received it Friday, October 12th. The words had floored him. She apologized and wanted him to know she was not expecting or demanding anything from him. She was pregnant, still not sure what she would do. She provided her telephone number, explaining she would understand if he did not call. She thought it only fair he knew and wished him well. The letter was dated June 27th, 1980.

It took him three weeks to track her down. The telephone number she'd left was of the apartment she shared with a group of friends; she had not returned to school that semester. He tried the phone books in the library and called every listing with her last name, no luck. He kept calling the number she'd left in hopes someone would be able to help. Finally, an old roommate had provided an address. It was in Calgary.

That night he'd driven to his parent's house, the worried look on his face an indication something was wrong. He spoke to his father, alone. Though short and to the point, it was the longest conversation of his life. He told his father he was going to Canada. He could not let her believe he did not care about his child. His father offered to help, but he'd refused. He needed to do this on his own. The next day he'd emptied his bank account, asked for a leave of absence, packed a bag and head to the airport.

By the time he'd landed in Calgary, it was two-thirty in the morning. He'd spent his first night in Canada at the airport. At first light, he'd hitched hiked into town, found a cheap motel and checked in. He showered while rehearsing what he would say. He had no idea what she'd decided or even if he'd find her. Those thoughts and his nerves had led to upchucking his breakfast. She'd been sweet and beautiful and had confessed she was a virgin. But with passion and the invincibility of youth, all caution was thrown to the wind. Now, here he was wondering about the rest of his life. He dressed and prepared to meet his fate. It was Sunday, God would either take pity on him or strike him dead. He grabbed his coat and head out. They married ten days later.

He sent word to his family he would be staying in Canada. He moved into the small home Stacy shared with her mother and found a job. He and Stacy went about getting to know each other and finding their way. On December 31st, 1980 they welcomed the New Year and a son. James Patrick Mulrooney arrived in the world ten minutes shy of the New Year with powerful lungs and a crop of red hair.

Stacy stayed home with the baby and he worked. His mother-in-law was pleasant enough and always willing to help. In March, Stacy got a job, putting her dreams of finishing college on hold. That summer they moved out on their own. In the fall, hoping to put his engineering degree to work, they both agreed he'd returned to school for his Masters'. He worked and studied, what little spare time he had he spent with his son.

With the exception of his mother's red hair, James Patrick Mulrooney was a carbon copy of his father. A happy baby, he was a daredevil. By his fourth birthday there wasn't an item in their home he hadn't climb up, jumped off or bounced on.

For six years Patrick and Stacy tried. But when James started school, Stacy asked Patrick for a divorce. He was not happy. He hated his job and missed Alaska, and she was merely going through the motions; it was not fair to either of them.

"You need to go home. I promise to send James to you as often as you wish. We need to do this before we hate each other. Let's part friends," she'd tearfully said.

Six months later he was back in Alaska working for his father. True to her word, Stacy sent James to visit as often as possible. Never outgrowing his adventurous ways, James loved Alaska and the outdoors. He learned to fly, and on his seventeenth birthday obtained his recreational pilot's license. He wanted to fly planes and explore the wilds of Alaska, Patrick insisted he go to college. James resisted, but after a summer of hard manual labor at his grandfather's heavy equipment company, James Patrick Mulrooney headed to NYU.

James had always been a smart boy. He loved the outdoors, building things and art. The later he'd inherited from his mother; NYU was a perfect fit. He majored in architecture and proceeded to fall in love with the city and Olivia Reilly.

Back in Alaska, Patrick transformed Mulrooney Equipment into Mulrooney Engineering and eventually Mulrooney International. Patrick Mulrooney had succeeded in turning his father's small equipment company into an industry giant. If anything was built, drilled, explored or constructed in Alaska, Mulrooney was involved. Between wise investments and the business, by the time James graduated college Patrick Mulrooney was listed on Forbes 400. Alaska and Alaskan oil had been kind to the Mulrooney family.

Patrick Mulrooney had made a good life for himself in Alaska. He never remarried, but never lacked for company. However, his favorite thing always remained spending time with his son. At the age of thirty-two James announced he was getting married, a proud Patrick saw his son wed the love of his life. A year later, James Patrick Mulrooney, Jr. made his way into the world. James and his family flew to Alaska every opportunity they had. James had never lost his sense of adventure and his wife Olivia was his willing accomplice.

They had spent three weeks in Alaska. James Junior was twelve. He'd begged to stay a bit longer with his grandpa; his parents had finally agreed. But he had to be back in New York by the last week in August. School started right after Labor Day and the boy needed to be ready. Patrick had promised to have him back home in plenty of time. _Junior_, as his grandfather called him had been elated.

James and Olivia Mulrooney never made it to New York. Their small plane had disappeared over Algonquin Provincial Park in central Ontario. James had managed to send out a mayday, but the small plane had soon disappeared from the radar. The next morning, the plane was found in a densely covered area of the park. A search and rescue team had been sent to look for survivors. There had been none.

Patrick had been devastated. Stacy and Junior inconsolable. Patrick buried his grief and went about taking care of matters. A memorial was held in New York to allow friends and family to bid farewell. The eulogies were eloquent and emotional, they had both been tremendously loved. Junior had sat stoic throughout. Stacy had wept uncontrollably for her little boy; Patrick had mourned the loss of his only son and best friend. Both James and Olivia had wished to be cremated; their ashes scattered near a family cabin in Alaska. Patrick had flown his beloved son and his daughter-in-law back to Alaska one final time.

Liquidating James and Olivia's property in New York had been the toughest thing he'd ever had to do. No parent should ever outlive their child, and Patrick Mulrooney had just done so. Guardianship of Junior was left to Patrick and Stacy. Patrick promised to have Junior visit Olivia's parents often, he understood the depth of their loss.

Stacy agreed to have Junior live with James. He would visit Stacy every holiday. Junior was very close to his grandfather and Stacy felt they needed each other. Junior started seventh grade in Alaska.

By November Junior was habitually skipping school and getting into minor skirmishes. He was always angry and combative. Patrick was certain it was a result of his grief. Junior had never been a troubled child and his behavior had never been an issue. Counseling was not helping and Patrick did not know what to do. By December, after Junior took a company truck for a joyride, and crashed into a ditch, Patrick Mulrooney had had enough. He would be damned if he was going to bury his grandson too. He would not stand by and see junior kill himself out of heartache and loss. In January, James Patrick Mulrooney, Jr. was delivered to the Naval Preparatory Academy in San Diego, California.


	4. Chapter 4

**LILY**

**BNR848**

**Disclaimer: The publicly recognized characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plots are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

Lily Castle was built for speed. A runner since high school, today she was whizzing through this seven-mile run. When she reached the Cathedral she slowed down and decided to take a break. She walked towards one of the stone benches beneath a canopy of trees and took a seat. Patrick Mulrooney was going to be the death of her. Even after endless conference calls and meetings his office incessantly called her. If she was unavailable they'd refuse to deal with anyone else.

Patrick Mulrooney had always been more than generous, but right now he was on her last nerve. They'd never met, but she'd seen him once at a charity event, he was a charmer. Patrick Mulrooney was an older, stately looking man, who was quick with a joke and a smile, but she was immune and frankly tired of his cat and mouse game. She took a breath, inhaling the cool crisp autumn air. She loved the Cathedral; she looked up and beg for patience, then continued her run.

She arrived home just as the sun began to set. She took a shower grabbed a few of the take-out menus, dried her hair, and went about making dinner. Long ago she had decided if she made a phone call she was entitled to call it making dinner. Tonight she was making Korean.

She grabbed her fancy chopsticks, a gift from Jake's recent book tour to Japan, and waited on the delivery. Jake's first book was still burning the bestseller lists around the world. The heroic escapades of Richard Castle and his love affair with life could be nothing but a best seller. Reece and Sydney were coming up on their second wedding anniversary, Alexis had just been appointed head of the NYPD's Legal Bureau, and here she sat, alone in a half-empty apartment, waiting on Korean barbecue. Her professional life a success, her personal life, not so much.


	5. Chapter 5

**LILY**

**BNR848**

**Disclaimer: The publicly recognized characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plots are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

The morning rush to the office was expected. The pedestrian traffic to the coffee shop and her first stop of the day was heavier than the road traffic. She elbowed herself in the door to see the line extending out the side. Lucky for her the barista saw her coming and rescued her. He reached over the counter, extending the cup as he called out her name, she mouthed, "thank you" and dropped ten dollars in the tip jar.

The office was in turmoil. They were still gathering their bearings, and the transition was turning out to be as smooth as sandpaper. It was going to be a long week, and it was only Tuesday.

She read her emails while enjoying the last of her lukewarm coffee. Four email messages from Mulrooney's office requesting she call took the wind out of her. Next on her list was retrieving messages from her blinking phone. Her dry-cleaning was ready, she had missed a dentist appointment and Mr. Mulrooney requested she call his office, twice.

"Good morning, this is Lily Castle from the National Endowments for the Arts. I'm returning Mr. Mulrooney's call," she'd said with a smile.

"I'm so sorry Ms. Castle, but Mr. Mulrooney is unavailable at the moment, may I take a message?" his assistant had politely replied.

Lily took a breath, closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose, "Seems we've been playing phone tag for the last few weeks. Is there perhaps another number I can reach him at? It was said in one hopeless breath.

On the other side of his desk, Patrick Mulrooney waved off his assistant. He could hear her frustration, but he really had no time.

"My apologies, but Mr. Mulrooney has no company cellphone, he detests them. I will forward your message."

This was ridiculous! The man obviously wanted to speak to her. She opened her email and wrote a polite note suggesting he email her any questions he had. Friday she'd received her reply. He extended apologies. He'd been tied up with corporate matters. He liked what he'd read so far from the lawyers, had been pleased with the information she provided during their conferences, but still had some questions. He would be out of the country for the next month but would get back to her upon his return. In the meantime, she was not to worry.

The next few weeks kept her busy. Meetings at the Capitol dealing with policy revisions kept her schedule full. She looked forward to Halloween and going home. Her father's annual Castle Halloween Bash was her favorite event of the year, and this year she and her dad had conspired on costumes. She had taken Friday off and would head home Thursday after work. She needed the comfort of home for a few days.

Richard Castle prepared for the annual Halloween Bash with the precisions of a military invasion. No detail was overlooked and his minions were sworn to secrecy. Every year since they were old enough to walk their father made Halloween a day to remember. Jake, Reece, and Alexis enjoyed Halloween, but it was Lily who unrepentantly relished the day with the same fervor as her father.

The last week of October she eagerly counted the days. With the anticipation of a six-year-old at Disney World, she had her train ticket and things for the ingenious costume secured in her duffle bag days ahead of her departure. One more day and she would be on her way.

Thursday promised to be mundane. She made revisions to documents, signed letters, returned a few phone calls and finished with a short meeting just before lunch. In usual fashion, at around one o'clock her assistant knocked on her door and asked her to lunch.

They walked the three blocks to a favorite neighborhood bistro and ordered. Lily liked Heather, she was an excellent assistant and had mad organizational skills. They had a leisurely lunch, with Lily reminding Heather she would be in New York and out of the office all of Friday. Heather reassured her and chastised her for fretting.

"You just can't relax, can you? Stop worrying, everything is under control and there's nothing pending. If Italy invades to perform an opera, I'll call you! We work for the arts, not the Department of Defense," Heather proclaimed.


	6. Chapter 6

**LILY**

**BNR848**

**Disclaimer: The publicly recognized characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plots are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

At six on the dot, she was pulling her book out of her backpack and settling in for the three-hour train ride. As the train departed she inhaled and smile. Home, she'd be home soon. Her headphones drowned out any surrounding noise and her book occupied her thoughts. The hypnotic motion of the train and the darkness outside soon had her dozing off. The speaker announcing their pending arrival woke her.

As the train approached the station she secured her backpack, grabbed her duffle bag and waited. The moment the train stopped, she quickly rose and nudged her way out of the car. Once trackside she took a deep breath and headed towards the stairs. Penn Station is always an unwavering beehive of activity; nine o'clock at night was no exception. Once on the concourse, she ducked into the coffee shop, ordered a latte and proceeded up the escalators towards the exit. The row of self-driven, electric yellow cabs beacons her welcome home. The line was short and the cabs plentiful, before long she was seated comfortably in the backseat of an overly deodorized taxi. The sights and sounds of her city were music to her ears, she stared out the window like a first time tourist.

Twenty minutes later she was pulling up to her parent's apartment building. Not having seen her in some time, Ralph at the front desk, greeted her with a warm welcome. Fumbling for the keycard, she walked towards the private elevator and wished him a good night as the doors closed. The concierge picked up the phone and announced her (family or not, everyone heading to the Castle residence got announced). As she exited the elevator she saw her father opening the front door. He looked like he hadn't shaved in a week. Knowing why she'd laughed.

"My baby girl is home," announced Castle as he hugged Lily.

"_Our_ baby girl!" a smiling Kate corrected.

Lily headed to the guestroom to change into a t-shirt and some warm socks. By the time she returned to the kitchen, her father had ready a bowl of her favorite ice cream; potato chip fudge. She truly was her father's daughter.

"Oh my god! Dad, I thought it was discontinued?" a deliriously happy Lily proclaimed.

"Nothing's too good for my little girl. I know a guy, who knows a guy," a smiling Castle boasted, as he shoved a spoonful of ice cream into his mouth.

The three sat around the kitchen island and talked. Lily complained about the D.C. bureaucracy but admitted she loved it. Kate told her about the work she was doing with the Johanna Beckett and the Martha Rodgers Foundations; she was enjoying retired life. Castle complained Kate's retirement had translated to more work. Castle was about to grab for his third serving of ice cream when Kate reprimanded him. Before they knew it, it was past eleven. Kate kissed her daughter goodnight and headed to bed.

"You two don't stay up too late, we have a long day tomorrow. Castle, there's nothing to plot, so let Lily go to bed. You two can play tomorrow. Lily, let your father get some rest and tell him to shave before I do it for him," Kate scolded as she walked towards her room.

Katherine Castle was thanking the universe and all its gods as she headed to bed. Regardless of how hard she'd fought against it, the heavens had blessed her with a wonderful man. Then, she'd been rewarded with a step-daughter and three wonderful children, all who adored their father. But Lily had a special connection with her dad. Perhaps it had been the sense of renewed hope Lily's birth had bestowed on them. She had been such a miracle, an unexpected but wonderful surprise shortly after they'd both almost lost their lives. Somehow, Lily had brought all that was good back to them. Castle and Lily had always had a special bond and Kate Beckett loved to see them together.

Twenty minutes later Castle joined her in bed.


	7. Chapter 7

**LILY**

**BNR848**

**Disclaimer: The publicly recognized characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plots are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

She was softly awakened by the voice of her mother and the smell of fresh coffee. Lily Castle had inherited numerous Castle traits, but her love of coffee was all Beckett. She greeted her mother with a smile and yawned while extending her arms to take the cup.

"I could get used to this. Maybe I should just move back home and let you and dad spoil me," she snickered.

"Not on your life! Now hurry up and get dress. I don't know how much longer I can control your father. I swear that man is the consummate child."

"Yeah, but you love it," a laughing Lily yelled to her mother as she closed the bathroom door.

Lily laughed as she entered the kitchen to grab a second cup of coffee. There, fidgety as a child waiting on the expiration of a time-out sat her father guarding two extremely large pumpkins. Lily had breakfast while her father provided a detailed outline of the planned carvings. He had sought out a student from the Art Institute to design patterns they could easily follow.

"Wow dad, I'm impressed; and only two pumpkins, we can finish these up in no time," added Lily as she took a bite of her pancakes.

"There are seven more out on the terrace, your mother won't let me ply my craft indoors any longer," Castle sadly replied.

Lily had practically choked on her food. Heaven only knew why her mother had banished him to the terrace. If she were to guess, it had probably involved some disastrous experiment. She finished her breakfast, grabbed an apron from the pantry and followed her father outside.

Kate sat in the terrace, pretending to read while watching as her two mad artists gutted the pumpkins. She looked at her phone as the reminder for her pending errands dinged. Two floors down, the Johnson family was also preparing to host a less adult soiree. Charlie had begged her grandmother to pick her up from school to see her aunt Lily and attend the Johnson party.

Charlotte Taylor was a ball of fire. Tall and slim, with strawberry-blond hair and her grandfather's cobalt blue eyes, she was stunning. At fourteen, Charlotte was developing into a heart-stopping beauty.

At eleven thirty a slew of decorators arrived to put the finishing touches on the apartment. Knowing what Castle was capable of, Kate supervised the decorating, keeping things in check. There were smoke machines, ultraviolet and strobe lights, motion detection devices and pressure sensitive mats that activated different sounds throughout the house. Kate was not a fan. There was an eerily, lifelike ghoul glaring in the main entrance, and a huge dragon spewing smoke over the door leading to the terrace. It was turning out to be another Castle haunted house.

After a quick lunch and an attempt at cleaning up the pumpkin mess, Lily sat back to enjoy a chat with her mother. Lily Castle was well aware she was a carbon copy of Katherine Beckett. She would always remember a heated argument her first year in Albany when an opponent's aide had interjected during a tense exchange.

"You're just as big a bitch as your mother!" he'd angrily screamed.

As everyone stuttered through apologies and embarrassed utterances, Lily smiled and simply responded. "Thank you, and your point?" Being compared to her mother was always a point of honor.

"Well baby girl, I have to run a few errands and pick up Charlie at school. The caterers should arrive around three to set up. Please keep your father out of trouble," Kate added as she kissed her daughter.

"I can't promise I will succeed, but I will try," Lily added with a giggle.

The moment Castle heard his wife leave, he made a bee-line for Lily. The grin on his face a dead giveaway he had something brewing.

"Hey Lily-pad, I got something for you. Come on let's go to the den," he blurted as he grabbed her hand.

"Dad, I promised mom we'd stay out of trouble, so no crazy stuff okay?" she'd answered as she followed him.

He hit the side of one of his bookshelves and a long thin drawer popped out. He grinned, retrieving a long blue velvet pouch, and handed it to her.

"Since I have a real one, I thought it only fair you have one too. It's an exact replica," he proudly declared.

"Wow, dad… It's…Wow!" she was speechless. This was way overboard, but then again it was her father and it was Halloween. The small thin sword was a thing of beauty.

As it turned out, it was an extraordinary realistic addition to her costume. He was so excited about their secret he could not contain himself. She loved Halloween, mainly because she cherished how her father relished the holiday and all its trappings. Lily Castle was thrilled to be her father's partner in crime.

She watched as he displayed his costume, laughing when she noticed the built-in muscles. The tailored made outfit and armor, crafted from a lightweight polymer, and probably configured on a very high-end 3-D printer, appeared realistic. His sword was authentic, and the rest of the attire looked as if it had traveled back from the days of dragons and knight; dirt and all.

A widely popular series around the time of her birth, one only needed to be a purveyor of fantasy novels or old television shows to immediately catch the reference. But there was not a single Castle who did not know, "_A Song of Ice and Fire__"_ by George R. R. Martin, and his series of novels. They were poised to make a grand entrance as Arya Stark and Sandor "The Hound" Clegane. She had agreed to the costume the moment he had suggested it.

"We'll have to lock ourselves in the guest room so you can do my make-up, otherwise your mother will see us. I had one of the make-up guys at mother's playhouse create a prosthetic we can glue on my face, all you have to do is blend it in with the stuff he gave me. And wait till you see the wig!" He was so excited he hadn't taken a breath.

When he pulled out the shoulder length reddish brown wavy wig she could not contain her laughter. They would have to add some baby oil or other greasy hair product to make it look more authentic. Sandor was not exactly a cleanly primped knight.

"This is all great, but we have other things to do. If mom gets home and we're not done with her to do list, she'll kill us," Lily added as she kissed her father on the cheek and thanked him for the present.

Fifteen minutes before the caterers arrived, her mother returned with her firecracker niece in tow.


	8. Chapter 8

**LILY**

**BNR848**

**Disclaimer: The publicly recognized characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plots are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 8**

At four o'clock, after getting in the way of the caterers once too often, Kate relegated Lily and Charlie to the den. Charlie had insisted her aunt help her dress for her Halloween party. Christopher Johnson had invited her and she liked him, she'd whispered to Lily. They didn't go to the same school, but he lived in the building and they were friends. Sometimes, Chris even played video games with grandpa, Charlie informed her. Once Charlie got going Lily just sat back and enjoyed her hyper-conversational delivery of information. Apparently, her school friends, Lacey and Jeremiah, who lived on the tenth floor would also be at the party. It was Star Wars themed and she was going as Rey; her friends were going as Princess Leia, and Kylo Ren. Her costume was in her grandparent's closet. After the party, Charlie would be staying at Lacey's.

At around five they went about getting Charlie ready for her party. Continuing their conversation, Charlie was still miffed her mother had not allowed her to dye her strawberry blond hair brown. They had compromised on a spray color that would wash out. As Lily sat waiting for Charlie to get out of the shower she smiled, knowing Ms. Charlotte Taylor was going to give them all a run for their money.

Lily pulled up pictures of Rey on her phone and did Charlie's hair. It had required two cans of the spray-on hair color, numerous bands and an array of pins. Once finished, Lily twirled her niece, declaring her work complete. Charlotte Taylor was going to break hearts.

When they walked out to the living room, Castle and Kate marveled at the transformation. It was almost six and Charlie, lightsaber in hand was anxious to head downstairs. Charlie smiled and posed as her grandmother insisted on snapping a million pictures. At six-ten, Chris Johnson rang the doorbell looking for Charlie. Dressed as Finn, his smile widen when he spotted Charlotte.

"Alexis and Ben are in for a wild ride," Lily laughingly said as the door closed.

The Castle Halloween Bash was an adult shindig set to start at eight. There would be themed foods, cook to order pasta, a salad bar and an array of desserts, plus endless candy and liquor. Every guest had been provided a ride-sharing service to and from, so no one drove or ventured out even after one drink. Music would flow, while old silent black and white horror movies were projected on the terrace wall. Later in the evening, the awards for best costumes would be presented.

Dawning her favorite Nebula 9 outfit, by seven thirty Kate was manning the door. Castle and Lily had disappeared into the guestroom and she anticipated some grand costume reveal.

Aside from some make-up, her costume was simple. Her dad's character's mangled face would be the most time-consuming. She prepped his face to make sure the glue adhered and tinted his raggedy facial hair to match his wig. The prosthetic was amazing, the slightly receding hairline her dad now displayed allowed for an even more realistic look. Once the wig was in place she snickered. Though older, he actually looked the part.

Their outfits were spot on. She retrieved the thin sword her father had gifted her and secured it in its sheath. It had taken them forty-five minutes; by now her father would have an audience.

As they passed the living room Castle pulled a small remote from his waistband, hit a button and the music outside stopped. As he and Lily entered the terrace, the sound system blared the theme music to _Game of Thrones_. It was quite the entrance.


	9. Chapter 9

**LILY**

**BNR848**

**Disclaimer: The publicly recognized characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plots are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 9**

As always the party had been a huge success. Her siblings had also plotted, attending as the crew of one of their father's favorite television show. The short-lived series had only grown in popularity in the decades since its demise. It had cult-like followers, among them their father. The crew of _Serenity_, cast of the show_ Firefly_ had made a spectacular entrance, and no one was happier than Richard Castle. Reece and Sydney had been Captain Mel Reynolds and Inara Serra, Jake and Emily were Jayne Cobb and Kaylee Fry. Even Alexis and Ben had gotten in on the act, dressing as Zoë and Hoban Washburne. They had truly surprised everyone. By two in the morning, everyone had departed and she had dragged herself to bed.

It was ten when she was awakened by the rumbling of moving objects. Aside from playing hide and seek from two of her brother's friends, she's had a great time. Apparently, Reece and Jake were having their hand at matchmaking. She couldn't even remember their names, all she remembered was trying to stay away from Captain America and Sherlock Holmes. She shook away the cobwebs and joined her parents in the kitchen. The decorating crew was busy removing all remanence of the party and any indication of the night's revelry was all but gone. Her mother handed her a cup of coffee, inquiring if she was going out. She was meeting Alexis, Sydney, and Emily for lunch but had no other plans. She laughed as she saw the trophy in front of her father's plate-setting. Everyone had agreed his costume had been phenomenal, the make-up had been the clincher.

They sat and enjoyed a light breakfast while discussing the evening's costumes and the wonderful time they'd had. Although she wanted to kill Reece and Jake for their matchmaking ambush. Kate was sure Sydney and Emily had put them up to it, as she doubted either of the twins had any inclination to help Lily's love life. Besides, they looked like nice men, and Sherlock was rather handsome. Lily had moaned and rolled her eyes.

"I'm not exactly a recluse, and my sex life is just fine, thank you very much. Besides you were much older when you got together with dad." Lily rebuffed.

At the sound of the word sex, Castle had dropped his fork, placed his fingers in his ears and started humming loudly.

"In all fairness, your mother was older because she purposely fought off my ruggedly handsome charm and romantic pursuit for years," Castle added as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Pursuit? Stalking Babe, you stalked me until I had no willpower left. It was basically romance by surrender," Kate explained as she reached over and kissed him.

She loved her parents. Along with millions of people, she knew their love story; Nikki Heat had seen to that. Unlike others, she knew the untold details, including every painstaking heartbreak. But in contrast to her mother, she was not afraid to fall in love. Quite simply, she just hadn't found that one person that made _"all the songs make sense."_ And if she was being honest, she wasn't making an effort to look.

Charlie arrived from her sleepover while Lily dressed. When Lily returned to the kitchen Charlie was mid-sentence on one of her many stories. It appeared as though the festivities had been a success all around.

Saturday everyone had gathered for dinner back at her parents. Her brothers had promised to never again attempt to set her up, and Sydney and Emily confessed it had been their idea. The visit had ended too soon. She'd had a wonderful time.

Sunday, not ready to go back, she had gotten up early and gone for a run. She loved this city. She had committed to two years in D.C., but regardless where she lived, New York would always be home. The ride back to Washington was always longer.


	10. Chapter 10

**LILY**

**BNR848**

**Disclaimer: The publicly recognized characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plots are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 10**

Monday was a series of calls, emails and endless meetings. She had a two o'clock meeting with her department and a four o'clock conference call. She'd been so busy the salad Heather had bought her had just sat on her desk and wilted. When she got home she was ravenous.

She opened her refrigerator and stared at the lonely expired yogurt. Her choices were limited, there were two oranges, a tub of cream cheese she was sure she'd bought her first week in D.C., a carton of half-and-half and two bottles of flavored water. She surrendered to the lost cause and jumped in the shower.

The thin crust, extra pepperoni, and black olive pizza seemed a good idea when she'd ordered it. Now, at two-thirty in the morning, the indigestion was having her rethink the three slices she'd devoured.

The sound of her alarm was not welcomed. The minute she arrived at the office she could tell it was going to be a long day. At one o'clock her day got longer. Patrick Mulrooney had called, and she'd been in a meeting. She knew the outcome of her call before they'd even answered, Mr. Mulrooney was unavailable, please leave a message.

She got a reprieve from Mulrooney for the next two weeks. November was moving along and before long she was back home for Thanksgiving. Sunday morning after the long weekend she headed back to D.C., anxious for the work ahead.

She had been involved with the Kennedy Center Honors and was looking forward to the approaching ceremony. The '_by invitation only'_ occasion was poised to be the event of the year. This would be the inaugural event since the N.E.A.'s return; the pressure was high.

The evening had been a tremendous success. The tributes were heartfelt, emotional and endearing. The President beamed with pride as she sat among some of her childhood idols. The entertainment was stellar and everyone appeared to have had a wonderful time. The reviews were glowing and she'd even garnered a mention in the New York Times.

Sunday had been a long night, so Monday came rather early. The weather was cold, the skies overcast and the forecast sucked. She, however, was in a great mood, and all she needed was a very large cup of her favorite brew. She headed for the office, stopping for a cup of coffee along the way.

By the time she'd walked the twelve blocks, snow flurries had started to fall. She removed her wet coat and finished off her coffee. They had gotten a lot accomplished in the last few months, and things were beginning to fall into place. The return of the Sunday broadcast had reminded the public how important the N.E.A. was and how much they'd been missed. They were on a role.

She and Heather were eating lunch at her desk once again. Although today, it was to avoid fighting the cold. She had just shoved a forkful of lo-mein in her mouth when her phone rang; it was the Director. She took a gulp of ice tea and answered.

The conversation was short, he'd been contacted by Patrick Mulrooney. Mr. Mulrooney wanted to complete the work for the endowment, but it needed to be done before the end of the year. His schedule had made it difficult to meet with Ms. Castle. He had been unable to get to D.C. and wanted to meet with her at his headquarters. Obviously at his expense.

"You know we can't accept his offer, but we've booked your ticket and arrange everything. You leave tomorrow evening. Ms. Castle, I cannot emphasise enough just how important this is. From the preliminary paperwork we have, this is going to be a tremendously generous partnership. The details should be in your inbox. Mr. Mulrooney and his attorneys will send the documents to our legal team once you review them. If you need any help, call us; I've put everyone on notice. My assistant will be forwarding your travel itinerary and flight information shortly. Do you have any questions?"

"Yes, sir. Where exactly am I going?" a weary Lily inquired.

"Alaska Ms. Castle. Alaska."

"It's December! Is Alaska even open?" Lily uttered before thinking.

Director Peterson laughed, responding, "Bundle up Ms. Castle, we're counting on you."

It was ten when she was awakened by the rumbling of moving objects. Aside from playing hide and seek from two of her brother's friends, she's had a great time. Apparently, Reece and Jake were having their hand at matchmaking. She couldn't even remember their names, all she remembered was trying to stay away from Captain America and Sherlock Holmes. She shook away the cobwebs and joined her parents in the kitchen. The decorating crew was busy removing all remanence of the party and any indication of the night's revelry was all but gone. Her mother handed her a cup of coffee, inquiring if she was going out. She was meeting Alexis, Sydney, and Emily for lunch but had no other plans. She laughed as she saw the trophy in front of her father's plate-setting. Everyone had agreed his costume had been phenomenal, the make-up had been the clincher.

They sat and enjoyed a light breakfast while discussing the evening's costumes and the wonderful time they'd had. Although she wanted to kill Reece and Jake for their matchmaking ambush. Kate was sure Sydney and Emily had put them up to it, as she doubted either of the twins had any inclination to help Lily's love life. Besides, they looked like nice men, and Sherlock was rather handsome. Lily had moaned and rolled her eyes.

"I'm not exactly a recluse, and my sex life is just fine, thank you very much. Besides you were much older when you got together with dad." Lily rebuffed.

At the sound of the word sex, Castle had dropped his fork, placed his fingers in his ears and started humming loudly.

"In all fairness, your mother was older because she purposely fought off my ruggedly handsome charm and romantic pursuit for years," Castle added as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Pursuit? Stalking Babe, you stalked me until I had no willpower left. It was basically romance by surrender," Kate explained as she reached over and kissed him.

She loved her parents. Along with millions of people, she knew their love story; Nikki Heat had seen to that. Unlike others, she knew the untold details, including every painstaking heartbreak. But in contrast to her mother, she was not afraid to fall in love. Quite simply, she just hadn't found that one person that made _"all the songs make sense."_ And if she was being honest, she wasn't making an effort to look.

Charlie arrived from her sleepover while Lily dressed. When Lily returned to the kitchen Charlie was mid-sentence on one of her many stories. It appeared as though the festivities had been a success all around.

Saturday everyone had gathered for dinner back at her parents. Her brothers had promised to never again attempt to set her up, and Sydney and Emily confessed it had been their idea. The visit had ended too soon. She'd had a wonderful time.

Sunday, not ready to go back, she had gotten up early and gone for a run. She loved this city. She had committed to two years in D.C., but regardless where she lived, New York would always be home. The ride back to Washington was always longer.


	11. Chapter 11

**LILY**

**BNR848**

**Disclaimer: The publicly recognized characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plots are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 11**

She'd have less than twenty-four hours to prepare, but if it was one thing she was good at, it was being prepared. Besides, all the Mulrooney information was filed, organized and sorted. It was a mere click away.

The minute the email arrived with the airline information she had blown a gasket, then she'd groaned. A week! No way was she staying in Alaska a week. Her meeting with Mulrooney was set for Thursday, she'd get whatever needed to be done, done, and be on the first flight out. Next on the list was the eleven-and-a-half hour flight in coach. Absolutely not! Her five foot nine frame was not designed for long travel in cramped spaces. She got on the phone and upgraded herself to business with her personal airline miles. She made a quick list of pending items for Heather, sent a department-wide email, grabbed the information on Mulrooney and headed home. She'd have to search through some boxes for her heavy winter gear. She needed to pack, check the weather and try to get some sleep. Lucky for her it was not snowing in Fairbanks, but the day before, the high had been sixteen below!

If nothing else the searching of boxes had forced her to finally unpack. She was determined to travel light. She had been unable to locate her long johns so she'd have to trudge to the mall in the morning and pick-up a pair or two. A few sweaters, her snow pants, and long sleeve shirts, a comfy pair of sweats, warm wool socks, dress pants, and parka. She dug out her mittens, snow boots, and her warm gray beanie. As an afterthought, she added her running shoes, shorts, and a t-shirt. The hotel had a gym and she'd need to release her frustration somewhere.

The next morning she checked in with Heather, went for a run, showered and headed for the mall. She bought two pairs of lightweight thermal underwear, new earmuffs and a pretty scarf she really didn't need. Her flight was scheduled to depart from Baltimore at seven-fifteen; she would need to head out early. She dressed in her comfortable and warm travel pants, a long sleeve crewneck t-shirt, and her leather boots. She double checked for her gloves and tossed a book in her large purse next to her tablet. She'd been proud for packing everything into a carryon. She wrapped her favorite wool scarf around her neck, grabbed her coat and headed downstairs.

Within ten minutes, the car picked her up for the short ride to Union Station. Her train departed at four, arriving at Thurgood Marshall Airport by four thirty. She was all checked in. She made it through security without a problem, found the nearest coffee stand, ordered a coffee and bottled water, then continued to her gate. As she waited to board she grabbed her phone and placed a call.

"Five twenty on a Tuesday, is everything alright?" was her mother's automatic response.

"Well, hello to you too Mother. Everything is fine. Is Dad with you?" replied Lily with a smile.

"He's in his office, you sure everything is alright?" Kate walked to Castle's office pointing to the phone. She placed the phone down and hit speaker.

"Am I on speaker yet?" Lily inquired.

"Yes," they answered in unison.

"Good. I'm at the airport on my way to Alaska. It's a work thing and it literally just came up. I'll be there a week, but I'm hoping to cut that by a few days. I'll text you guys when I get to the hotel in about twelve hours. My flight leaves at seven, and I have an hour layover in Seattle. Sorry I didn't call earlier."

"Alaska?" again, said in unison.

"Fairbanks. It's about the Mulrooney deal. The director himself gave me my marching orders. Don't worry, I'll call. Love you. Talk to you soon," Lily replied.

Just as she ended the call, her flight started boarding. She pulled out her tablet and brought up the file on Mulrooney. She practically had the thing committed to memory.

Patrick Mulrooney had turned a small, successful family business into an international powerhouse, worth billions. The business was still family owned and controlled. Patrick Mulrooney was President and Chairman of the Board. He was beloved by his employees and paid them well above industry standards. His employees were loyal, his business beyond reproach. He had married and divorced young, never remarrying. His only son had died in a tragic accident decades ago. Since they lived far from the normal stomping grounds, little was known about the family's private life. Most of the information available revolved around the business and his philanthropic work. He contributed to the arts, had established numerous scholarships at several universities, and had funded the construction of Children's Hospital of Anchorage, refusing to have it bear his name.

She'd managed to take a nap, and was grateful for the layover, no matter how short. Glad to have checked her bag through to Fairbanks, she grabbed her purse and coat and walked onto the terminal. She had a few minutes and her connection was just two gates away. She stopped for coffee; a large skinny latte, with two pumps of vanilla, no sugar, the same way her mom liked it. At eleven-thirty she boarded the second leg of her trip. Four more hours and she'd be in Fairbanks, it would be two-thirty in the morning.


	12. Chapter 12

**LILY**

**BNR848**

**Disclaimer: The publicly recognized characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plots are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 12**

The two-twenty seven arrival was uneventful. She grabbed her things and headed to baggage claim. The last time she'd been in Alaska was on a family vacation when she was twelve. Her father had taken everyone on an Alaskan cruise and they'd had quite the adventure. This, however, was not how she expected to return.

Bleary-eyed and exhausted she made her way to the escalator. As she waited, she pulled out her phone to check the hotel shuttle information. It was a fifteen-minute drive, she'd call when she had her bag. The minute the carousel started spitting out luggage she spotted her bag, called for the pick-up and headed outside. That had been her first mistake.

Although she'd put on her coat, the minute the frozen air hit her skin, it burned. She quickly made an about-face and ran back inside. She dug out her mittens and hat as she rubbed her hands in an attempt to rewarm them. This was going to be a long week.

She saw the arriving shuttle, pulled her parka's hood over her head and rushed out. The driver grabbed her small bag and greeted her with a chuckle. His name tag read "Henry," and he looked about twelve. He welcomed her to Fairbanks and asked if the bus was warm enough. Her teeth had yet to stop chattering, but she nodded and smiled. When they pulled up to the hotel he advised her to go inside and he would take care of her bag. The minute Henry opened the door she charged into the warm lobby.

"A little nippy out there. Welcome, you must be Ms. Castle, please grab some coffee or hot chocolate and stand by the fire. Go ahead, I'll check you in," the welcoming lady behind the counter advised.

"Thank you. Think I'll skip the caffeine, but I will take advantage of the fire," a grateful Lily responded.

She grabbed some money from her purse and tipped Henry as he deposited the bag next to her. He thanked her, telling her to have a nice stay. She politely smiled thinking that was highly unlikely.

It was a standard hotel room, with a sitting area and a king size bed. She took her parka and mittens off, then removed her gloves. She texted everyone she had safely arrived in the frozen tundra and would be going to bed. She took her boots off, opened her suitcase, grabbed a change of clothes and headed for the shower. When her head hit the pillow it was three forty-five in the morning.


	13. Chapter 13

**LILY**

**BNR848**

**Disclaimer: The publicly recognized characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plots are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 13**

She'd sworn she'd just gone to bed. But a quick look at the bedside alarm clock flashed nine. She reached for her phone, turned off the alarm and saw the collection of text messages. She felt like she'd been run over by a bus. She wanted nothing more than to pull the covers over her head and stay in bed. But she had to be a grown-up, so she leaped out of bed and went about getting dressed. First order of business, the temperature. It was clear and minus eleven degrees, a regular heatwave she muttered. The low was expected to reach twenty-seven below, but she planned on being under the covers by then.

Thank god she'd opted for packing her lightweight ski pants. She pulled on her long johns, then the pants. These babies were waterproof, windproof and definitely Alaska proof. She pulled on her turtle neck, grabbed her socks, and stepped into her warm snow boots. She poured herself a cup of hotel room coffee, regretting it immediately. That, however, was one thing that would get her out in the cold, a good cup of coffee. She grabbed her parka, hat, and gloves and headed out.

Lily was warmly greeted by the staff behind the counter. She inquired if there was a nearby coffee shop and they provided directions. It was only a few doors down on her right, she could not miss it. She thanked them, pulled her ski cap over her ears, secured her scarf and headed out. Not too bad she thought, the brisk walk would warm her up. Sure enough, the quaint little spot was just a few doors down, a large carving of a bear holding a coffee mug welcomed her. She found a table away from the front door and wiggled out of her coat.

She ordered a pot of coffee and the blueberry pancakes; she was famished. The coffee turned out to be an experience. It was an Alaskan roasted coffee and they prided themselves on it being fresh. It was wonderful. She would definitely have to take some home. She'd caught her second wind and decided to explore. When the server returned she asked about must-see places. She was in downtown Fairbanks and everything appeared to be within walking distance. They provided her a few brochures, recommending she definitely take a tour and go see the northern lights. She stopped at their gift shop, picked up a few postcards, thanked them and headed towards the museum. Lily spent a long time appreciating an exhibit of local artists and photographers, purchasing a beautiful small print that featured the northern lights. By noon her stomach was clamoring for food. She'd noticed a diner on her walk and headed there.

So far the food had not disappointed. She'd ordered the lunch special of salmon chowder, a Muenster grilled cheese and a hot chocolate. After a nice rest, she decided to head back to the hotel. When she stepped outside she could feel the temperature beginning to dip, and picked up her pace. A few doors from the hotel she snuck into a gift shop, grabbed a t-shirt with a moose on it for Charlie and a fridge magnet for her collection. It was silly, but her dad had always brought one back for her when he traveled, and she'd continued the practice. He would hand her the small souvenir, and recount some wild story that always made her laugh. They were her treasures. This one would go in her keepsake box with the rest.

As she entered the lobby the desk clerk called to her and handed her an envelope. She thanked him, tucked it in her pocket and went upstairs. She'd had a nice day so far but now wanted only to take off her shoes, shed some of her clothes and call it a day. Once she'd removed her boots, she pulled the envelope out of her pocket and read the message. Mr. Mulrooney was requesting the pleasure of her company for dinner. A car would pick her up at six-thirty. Lily groaned and tossed her head back. The man had some gull! It would serve him right if she ignored the request. But all she could remember were the director's words, _"we're counting on you."_

She took a shower and washed her hair. She had not packed anything fancy or dressy. So far it appeared most of the good people of Fairbanks appreciated comfort and warmth and she was more than happy to follow suit. She grabbed her black pants, black turtle neck and burgundy sweater, this was as elegant as it got. She placed her dirty clothes in the laundry bag and called for a pick-up; she was definitely going to need those ski pants and long johns again.

At six she went downstairs, heavy gear in tow. The hotel was located next to the river, and she was not looking forward to stepping out into the cold night air. It was already dark and most definitely freezing. She checked her phone noticing the temperature was nineteen below; at least it was warmer than last night, she'd cynically thought. She grabbed a cup of coffee and sat to write a postcard to Charlie. The card showed a dog sledding team in a blanket of snow, at the bottom it read _Alaskan Taxi_. She wrote a quick note, handed it to the clerk who promised to have it out with the morning mail. With any luck, she'd beat the card home.

At six-thirty on the dot, a man strolled into the lobby, approached the desk clerk who pointed at Lily. She stood and walked towards him, offering a smile and a wave.

James Mulrooney was used to being his grandfather's errand boy, but chauffeuring the fancy D.C. lady who wanted his grandfather's money was not something he'd fancied. He'd been keeping a close eye on the negotiations, even sitting in on a long boring conference call month's back. He'd been skeptical, everyone wanted the Mulrooney name and money attached to causes, but that call had lessened his cynicism. Not once during the negotiations had this woman played the "honoring your tragic dead son" card, and that had earned her points in his book. Nonetheless, he kept tabs on the negotiation via news stories in the Washington Post and his grandfather's assistant. Still, he was leery, he negotiated for a living and never trusted the other side. Unlike his grandfather, who could at times be swayed by a beautiful woman or a sad tale, James was a tougher nut to crack.

"Hi, I'm Ms. Castle, I take it you're my ride?"

"Yes ma'am, you better put on your coat, it's cold out," he hurriedly added. He wasn't there to socialize.

Lily wrapped her scarf around her neck, pulling it up against her nose, put on her coat, hat and gloves as he impatiently waited. Once she was done she followed him out. The red pick-up with the Mulrooney logo was hard to miss. He rushed and opened the passenger door, waiting for her to take a seat. He walked around the front, quickly entered the truck, secured his seatbelt and put the running vehicle in gear. He'd purposing chosen the pickup, to see her reaction. He'd done his research and he did not believe Lily Castle was a pickup type of woman.

"Are we going far?" she asked.

"No ma'am," he'd dryly responded.

"Will there be many people there? I didn't exactly come prepared for a dinner party," she'd nervously announced.

"I don't know. I'm just the driver." The response was curt and he knew he was being rude; he really hadn't meant to be, but he was not going to engage in conversation.

"I'm sure being a driver for Mr. Mulrooney is a very important position." she'd warmly added.

He felt like a heel.


	14. Chapter 14

**LILY**

**BNR848**

**Disclaimer: The publicly recognized characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plots are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 14**

The drive had been short. Ten minutes later they were pulling up to a lovely rustic, two-story home with a large entry. As the truck pulled into the circular driveway the driver hit the horn. He pulled up as close as possible, got out of the truck and walked around to open her door. The minute she stepped out of the truck, the front door opened. She was warmly greeted by none other than Patrick Mulrooney himself.

"Well, if it isn't the elusive Ms. Castle. So glad to finally meet you. Now, let's get you out of that coat so you can warm yourself next to the fire," Mulrooney added as he assisted her with her coat.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too sir. It has been a challenge for us both," she'd added with a smile.

The house was beautiful. It was large, with exposed wooden beams, and an open floorplan. She followed him to what appeared to be the great room with views of the kitchen and living room. Huge floor to ceiling windows framed the back wall, providing an unobstructed view of an endless back yard. There was an enormous deck with an outdoor grilling area she was sure got plenty of use in the summer. The view was breathtaking. As she followed him in she was greeted by an older woman, and to her amazement Henry, her airport shuttle driver.

"Ms. Castle, this is my sister Nancy Mulrooney Reynolds, and my great nephew, Henry. Over there in the kitchen is my Executive Assistant, Roger Inoyue and his wife Patricia."

Lily smiled, politely nodding as each individual was introduced.

"Patrick, leave the poor girl alone. Go help Roger. Now Ms. Castle, come here and sit with me," a kind Nancy Mulrooney ordered.

"Please, everyone call me Lily."

Just as she took a seat, the scampering of paws could be heard on the wooden floors. From behind them came a flurry of curses as her driver ran after the minuscule dog that was now running circles around Henry.

"Sorry about that, she got away from me," he apologized, as he grabbed the tiny dog who proceeded to lick his face.

"Don't put her away on my account, I don't mind," a smiling Lily added.

"Give her to me," demanded Mulrooney as he approached.

"Ms. Castle, Lily, this beauty is Gypsy and she runs the place. This ugly mutt is my grandson, Junior," Mulrooney added as he took the dog and kissed it.

The smile on Lily's face slowly faded. He'd led her to believe he was a driver, making no effort to correct her. She was not amused. She sat next to Nancy Mulrooney and forced a smile. _Junior_ what kind of name was that for a grown man!

Junior Mulrooney appeared to be in his mid to late thirties, well over six feet tall, perhaps a few inches taller than her brothers, not too slim, but in decent shape. He had green eyes, and when he removed his cap, a mop of reddish-brown hair in need of trimming sprung loose. After a few minutes, he excused himself and disappeared.

The evening was pleasant and the food delicious, she had truly enjoyed herself. It surprised her, the Alaskan billionaire had no kitchen staff, and everyone had pitched in with the meal prep. She had even helped with the salad. She learned Henry was a freshman at the University of Alaska Fairbanks and worked part-time at the hotel. Patrick Mulrooney explained there were no free rides in the family. Henry's education was paid for, but his love life and entertainment were on him. Henry had blushed, everyone else had laughed.

Nancy Mulrooney was Patrick's only sister. Nancy had been the Chief Financial Officer for the Mulrooney organization until her retirement. Every-so-often she still checked the books, just to keep her skills sharp, and people on their toes she'd added. Henry was her youngest grandchild. They had not pried into her personal life, but she was sure Patrick Mulrooney knew every detail anyway. She volunteered she was from New York but now lived in D.C. She was an attorney and had dedicated her career to policy and government. Before she knew it, it was ten o'clock. She was beginning to lose steam having already yawned twice. She begged off on the second cup of coffee, her yawns not going unnoticed.

"Heavens Patrick, the girl must be exhausted. You two can pick up the conversation tomorrow," Nancy Mulrooney kindly interjected.

"Tomorrow is business, tonight is about making a new friend. But Nancy's right, we need to get you home. Let me get Junior," a smiling Mulrooney added.

"Oh, please don't bother your grandson, I'm sure Henry can drive me if it's alright?" added Lily.

Thirty minutes later she was getting ready for bed.


	15. Chapter 15

**LILY**

**BNR848**

**Disclaimer: The publicly recognized characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plots are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 15**

Six the next morning she was bright-eye-and bushy-tail alert. Her meeting was at ten and she was a ball of energy. She put on her running gear and headed for the gym. A quick five miles and forty minutes later, she was in the shower. She dried off, applied some make-up and slipped into her long johns. The dress pants she'd packed looked perfect with her plum sweater, her feet nestled in her warm wool socks slipped into her black leather boots completing the outfit. She took her coat and headed for a cup of Alaska's best coffee.

The temperature was a balmy minus eight degrees, but it was windy with the sun nowhere in sight. The shoes had been a mistake. She practically ran to the coffee shop. The minute she sat down the young girl approached with a pot of coffee. Lily smiled and ordered a toasted bagel with some local honey-butter. She downed two cups of coffee, bought a travel mug and had it filled. She bundled up and headed back to the hotel. She needed to rethink the boots.

She walked into her room to a ringing phone. She reached across the bed and answered.

"Ms. Castle, Mr. Mulrooney is in the lobby for you."

What the hell? They had not arranged for her to be picked up. It was nine o'clock, her meeting was at ten. Mulrooney's office was four blocks away, she was going to walk.

"Please tell Mr. Mulrooney I'll be down in a minute," an exasperated Lily responded.

He would have to wait. She quickly brushed her teeth, changed shoes, grabbed her tablet, got back in her coat and headed downstairs. She was not happy. As she exited the elevator she spotted him; Mr. Personality, Junior Mulrooney.

"I take it you're the official company driver. You're early, my meeting with your grandfather is at ten," she'd curtly advised.

"Today I'm just a messenger," he sarcastically replied.

Her expression was crestfallen, she knew whatever the message was she was not going to like it.

"My grandfather was called away on an emergency. He flew to Barrow last night. You'll have to wait for him to return or fly to Barrow. Either way, he said he's anxious to complete your business," Junior added as he walked over to the coffee and poured himself a cup.

"Are you kidding me? Listen, _Junior_, your grandfather has had me playing a game of cat and mouse for over six months. He's a lovely man and all, but I think he's doing this on purpose!" a fuming Lily declared.

"My name is James, my business associates and friends call me Jim, and only my grandfather and great aunt call me Junior; and you're right, he's probably doing it on purpose. He means no harm and only does it if he likes you. But I assure you, this was an emergency. He sent back the company jet in case you want to fly to Barrow. Otherwise, enjoy your stay and we'll see you Monday at ten," Junior Mulrooney tossed the empty cup in the trash and turned around.

"Mr. Mulrooney, wait. Can you give me an hour?" she'd felt defeated.

"Take all the time you need. You can call the office with your decision." He pulled up the collar to his jacket and headed out. This woman was smart, sassy, and a pain in the ass.

She returned to her room, so mad she had to hold off on the call. She telephoned Heather, brought her up to speed, and asked to be transferred to the Director. She explained the situation, advising she'd rather go to Barrow, but on a commercial flight. They did not want to have any perceived ethics issues and flying on Mulrooney's private jet, regardless of the circumstances did not fall within her purview of acceptable practices. She was determined to get this done. No way was he postponing another week. With her luck, Mulrooney would have her stuck in Fairbanks a month.

They agreed she should head to Barrow. Lily thanked him and called Heather. By then she was already booked on a noon flight. She had a layover in Prudhoe Bay but would be in Barrow by six fifteen that evening. Hotels were slim pickings, and for some reason mostly booked.

"I did find you a room at a place about a mile from the airport. I booked it through Saturday, but told them you may need it longer," Heather added with a giggle.

"I swear if you laugh I'm going to fire you!" Lily threatened.

"No you won't, I know where the bodies are buried," a confident Heather replied.

Lily groaned. She had been checking the weather and with the windchill factor, it was expected to be minus thirty-eight degrees when she arrived. She was going to need a second pair of ski pants. She called the front desk and inquired about her laundry. Items were sent out, and usually returned around three, but they'd make a call and try to get her thing sooner. Then she called Mulrooney's office. The conversation was short. She informed them she would be flying to Borrow, but on a scheduled airline. She would be available for a meeting after seven tonight or, any time tomorrow. She would be in Barrow through Saturday.

Once that was done she changed into her ski pants, added a turtleneck under her sweater, put on her snow boots and headed downstairs. When Henry pulled up she stopped him.

"Henry, I need a favor. Is there a place nearby where I can buy a backpack? And I mean like right now," she hurriedly asked.

"Sure, but backpack as in hiking into the wilderness, or backpack as in weekend to grandma's?"

"I guess weekend to grandmas," she'd answered.

She followed him out, sitting in the empty van for the short trip to Hugo's Sports Emporium. She grabbed two pairs of wool socks, a wool cap, and a small sturdy backpack. She noticed a rack of snow pants, found the single pair her size and grabbed them. Twenty minutes later they were pulling back into the hotel. She tried to tip Henry but he refused. She thanked him and rushed back to her room. When she entered, there on the bed sat her clean laundry.

She shoved the pants, long johns, socks, extra hat, two turtlenecks, and a sweater into the backpack, grabbed her toiletries from the bathroom and threw them into her large purse. She secured her earmuffs, took her charger and tablet and headed out. She arrived at the airport just as the flight was being announced.

It appeared to be a full flight, she had been one of the last to board. She sat in the second row of a very cramped seat, pulled out her earbuds and closed her eyes. The hour and a half flight seemed to take forever. By the time she arrived at Deadhorse Airport in Prudhoe Bay her body was screaming for relief. She took her backpack and purse and exited onto the tarmac for the short walk to the terminal. Once inside she found an empty chair and plopped down. She had an enormous headache and was sure it was part tension, part hunger. All she'd had to eat was a bagel and a gallon of coffee and it was now two o'clock. She fished in her purse for her sunglasses, put them on and leaned back. Perhaps a short nap would alleviate the throbbing. Just as she was drifting off she heard him.

"Ms. Castle?"

_Junior_! What the hell… She lowered her glasses and gave him a death stare, a look she'd learned from her mother. He was extending a cup of what appeared to be coffee and offering her a plastic wedge containing a sandwich.

"I know you have to be hungry. The pickings are slim, I've got turkey or ham, or so it says on the labels. Come on take one, it won't kill you." he said as he offered the items.

She did not like this man. He was cocky, arrogant and appeared to relish delivering bad news to her. But she had to make the best out of a bad situation and she was hungry.

Lily thanked him, grabbed the plastic wedge labeled turkey, peeled the cellophane back and took a bite. He sat next to her and did the same. They ate in silence, drinking what was probably the worst coffee she'd ever had. When she was done, she asked if he'd watch her stuff, took the trash and headed in search of a restroom. She returned with two bottles of water, offering him one.

"Are you following me Mr. Mulrooney?" she'd asked as she sat.

"Mr. Mulrooney is my grandfather. My name is James, but you can call me Jim."

"You didn't answer my question," she added.

"Well, my grandfather asked I see you safely to your destination, and since you wouldn't take the company jet, here we are," he declared with a smirk.

"You always do what your grandfather says?" an agitated Lily inquired.

"For the most part. I've learned it's the easiest course of action. Avoids a lot of unnecessary debate which I ultimately lose," a confident James replied.

"Well James, I'm sorry your grandfather saw fit to assign you babysitting duty. But, I think I can make it to Barrow on my own." Patrick Mulrooney was going to be the death of her.

"I see we've opted for the formal James. So be it, Lilian?" He was being a wise ass.

"It's Lily or Ms. Castle." She pulled her sunglasses down from her head and scooted over one seat. He laughed.


	16. Chapter 16

**LILY**

**BNR848**

**Disclaimer: The publicly recognized characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plots are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 16**

A few hours later she boarded a tuna can with propellers and headed to Barrow. She had no aversion to flying, but this was pushing the term. The flight was less than smooth, and between her headache and the turkey sandwich, it was just a matter of time. Twenty minutes into the fifty-minute flight she was reaching for the barf bag. It all went downhill from there. James Mulrooney, sitting two rows back reached over to offer her another bag and his bottled water. It was the longest flight of her life. The bumpy landing had never been so welcomed. As she deplaned, she felt a tug on her backpack.

"Come on let me take this," he said.

"Thanks," she replied, as she let go of her backpack.

"I've got a car waiting. My grandfather insists I take you to his house. He's out at a job site, but the housekeeper is there." James had announced.

"I'm sorry?"

She was flustered and angry and probably not feeling well. He found her difficulty locating her coat's armhole funny but resisted laughing. He held her coat in an attempt to assist, but she yanked it from him. This was going to be a challenge.

"Look, I'm just the messenger. I told him you'd gotten sick on the plane and he's concerned. He's an old man, he likes to worry," James added.

"You can tell him I'm fine and extremely capable of taking care of myself. Thank him for his generosity, but I will see him tomorrow at eight o'clock for our meeting." Lily zipped her parka, secured her earmuffs, put her mittens on and headed outside.

James grabbed her by the arm pulling her back inside. The look on Lily's face spoke volumes. If looks could kill, he'd already be on the ground.

"Listen, this is not New York where cars are lined up at the street corner. It's late and close to thirty below. My god, you're stubborn!"

"You call it stubborn I call it determined, independent and self-reliant. Good-bye Mr. Mulrooney, and thank you for your assistance. I guess I will see you tomorrow too." Lily dismissively added.

"Have it your way, but the hotel has pick-up service." He turned around and walked out.

He was tired and there wasn't much trouble she could get into. He walked out to the waiting company truck and headed to the hotel. The woman was insufferable. She was tall, slim, with legs that did not end, long chestnut hair and she was as stubborn as a mule. Make no mistake, she was stunning but equally obstinate; the exact qualities his grandfather appreciated. He, not so much. He'd done his due diligence and there was little he did not know about Lily Castle, the debutant was one tough cookie and a royal pain in the ass.

Sure enough five minutes after she called the hotel a van arrived. The driver was pleasant and friendly, letting her know the hotel served dinner and had tours available. The hotel was a three-story square edifice, painted in bright shades of blues. Her room was at the end of the hall on the first floor and she was glad to be spared the climb up the stairs. Once inside the small room, she pulled the shades, took her sweatpants out of her backpack and headed for the bathroom hoping a hot shower would make her feel better.

The shower had helped, but her stomach was still queasy and her head still throbbed. The hotel provided no room service so she put on her boots, added a sweatshirt over her t-shirt and ventured to the small restaurant. She ordered a bowl of chicken noodle soup and some tea. Three spoonful's into the soup, she ran back to her room and threw it all up. She'd gone through the four bottles of water in the mini-fridge and was now drinking out of the tap. No sooner would she take a sip than it was coming back up. She was camped out on the bathroom floor, fatigued, feverish, cramping, sleepy and worn. At four in the morning, she'd pulled the bed covers and a pillow into the bathroom and made a bed on the floor; she'd fallen asleep there.

Her alarm roused her at six-thirty. The diarrhea had stopped around three, and she'd managed not to throw up in the last half-hour, even managing to keep some water down. She needed to get to that meeting, do whatever needed doing and get back home. She downed two Imodium tablets she'd found in her toiletry case and showered. She dressed, skipping make-up and any other frivolity. She wore her new bright blue snow pants, a gray sweater, and snow boots; it had taken her almost an hour to dress. She grabbed her purse and headed to the lobby. The last thing she remembered was smiling at the desk clerk.

He reached the lobby to find the frenzied commotion. The paramedics had arrived in no time flat; the benefit of a small community. She was still on the floor, unconscious. He'd recognized her jacket and rushed to her side. She'd awaken and tried to get up, fighting the paramedics along the way. She was incoherent and definitely not herself. He jumped in the rescue truck, managing to give them what little information he knew.

Patrick Mulrooney rushed to the hospital. He felt responsible. He had dragged this poor girl all the way to Alaska for something that could have easily been accomplished in D.C. He was a silly old man, and his antics had resulted in her being rushed to the hospital. As he walked into the emergency room he spotted his grandson.

"Junior! Is she alright? What happened?" a distraught Patrick Mulrooney inquired.

"She fainted in the lobby. Carl was at the front desk. Said she just dropped like a ton of bricks. Scared the crap out of him. Doctors' with her now. I told them she threw up a few times on the flight yesterday, but that's all I know. I asked Carl to check her room, see if there's any medicine or something." James brushed a strand of hair from his eyes and rubbed his temple. He was concerned. When he'd seen her in the rescue truck she looked very pale. His phone rang and he took a step back to answer.

"That was Carl. Apparently, she slept on the bathroom floor. Housekeeping said they found the comforter and a pillow in there. Looks like she'd been sick. Pops, you've been leading her on a wild goose chase for months, you know damn well you're gonna give them that money, so why all the hoop jumping? I'm gonna go tell the doctor what I just found out. Pops, just sign the papers and be done with it." James added.

He provided the nurse with the information he'd gotten; it appeared she'd been throwing up all night. The nurse was kind and caring, assuring him she would be fine. He assumed she thought they were together. After all, he was currently holding her purse and coat.

The doctor advised him Ms. Castle was suffering from a mild case of food poisoning. She was on an I-V drip to assist with dehydration, which they suspected had led to the fainting. She needed to rest and continue to get plenty of fluids. She should be feeling better within the next twenty-four hours. When he walked past the curtain he was relieved to see her color was back. Her head was tossed back, eyes closed and her left arm was extended and hooked to an I-V bag. He quietly placed her purse and coat down on the nearby chair and turned to walk away.

"I'm awake. Thanks for bringing my stuff. Guess I missed my meeting this morning," she softly said.

"About that… Let's just say you have nothing to worry about. The papers will be emailed to you and your legal department as soon as possible. My grandfather feels just awful. He feels responsible," a contrite James explained.

"I don't know why he feels responsible, it was you who poisoned me," she somberly stated.

His face drained of all color as his eyes grew wider. Then he'd seen the smile threatening at the corner of her lips.

"I suck at murder."

"Death by turkey; rather original I might add," she'd added.

They continued to banter until the doctor returned. The doctor informed them she'd be discharged once the I-V was done, but she needed to rest and continue to get plenty of fluids.


	17. Chapter 17

**LILY**

**BNR848**

**Disclaimer: The publicly recognized characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plots are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 17**

He'd managed to get her back to the hotel without so much as a fuss. He had called Carl and arranged to have his things moved to the room next to hers. When she arrived there was a pot of chamomile tea, some Gatorade and a bowl of hot clear broth waiting in her room. The mini fridge had been restocked with plenty of bottled water and the room cleaned, top to bottom. He'd written his number down, demanding she call if she needed anything.

Once she was alone she put on her pajamas, clean warm socks, grabbed a bottle of water and crawled into bed. The next time she opened her eyes it was four in the morning; she'd slept a solid eleven and a half hours. The rest of Saturday was a blur. She'd taken a shower and had some hot chicken broth someone had delivered to her room and slept the day away.

Sunday she was up at five in the morning. She showered and changed into the last of the clean clothes she had, checked her emails and headed towards the restaurant and gift shop. She needed food and a clean sweatshirt. The moment she hit the lobby she saw him. He was engaged in conversation with the desk clerk. As soon as he spotted her he excused himself, following her into the restaurant.

"Glad to see you up and about. You're definitely looking better, that's for sure," he'd scrunched his eyes shut knowing it had sounded terrible.

"Thanks… I think," Lily replied.

"Why don't you have a seat? Tell me what you want and I'll get it for you," he'd offered.

Normally she would've said something, but she was beginning to feel as though she'd already used up all her energy. She told him what she really wanted was a greasy burger, fries, and a chocolate shake. He cynically replied he was always up for a return trip to the hospital. She settled for tea and plain toast. He sat drinking coffee while she nursed her tea and nibbled on the bread. They chatted about the weather, she commented how nice everyone had been. After finishing her bland meal she stopped at the gift shop. She had expected to be back in Fairbanks today and packed sparsely. She bought a red sweatshirt with the hotel logo and grabbed a polar bear magnet that read, _"I froze my butt off in Barrow, Alaska,"_ She planned to put that one on her fridge.

When she returned to her room she tried to rebook her flight for the next day with no luck. Day tours from Fairbanks and Anchorage being very popular resulted in next to impossible availability on weekends. She called Heather at home, insisting she was going to demand hazard pay, then cried. After a good cry and a nice long talk, she washed her face and moaned at her reflection in the mirror. She laid back and took a nap.

The one thing about the hotel he disliked was its thin walls. Perhaps had he had the television on he would have been able to avoid hearing her cry. Ms. Castle's hard ass façade was cracking.

The knock that roused her was unexpected. When she opened the door she was surprised to see James Mulrooney. He was holding both hands behind his back, grinning like the Cheshire Cat. As she stepped aside to let him in he produced a small bowl of mashed potatoes.

"I called my doctor and asked what someone with food poisoning could eat. He said if one is no longer nauseous, or with an upset stomach some bland foods would be okay," he added with a smile.

"You shouldn't have, but thanks'," she'd said as she took the bowl.

She sat on one bed, eating the freshly mashed potatoes. She told him about her failed attempt at flying back to Fairbanks in order to get home Tuesday. She was on standby for every flight but was not hopeful. Her reservation was Wednesday; on the bright side, it was a direct flight. She'd be able to avoid the scene of the crime, Prudhoe Bay she added. He laughed and sincerely apologized for offering her that sandwich and assured her the hospital had notified the health department. She could tell he felt bad about the whole thing and humorously absolved him of any guilt.

"You think you're well enough to take a ride?" he'd ask.

He promised it was a short drive and well worth it. They agreed to meet in the lobby in twenty minutes. She brushed her teeth, picked up her hair and bundled up. She'd been cooped up over forty-eight hours and could use a breath of fresh air, regardless how cold. She looked like a lost tourist in her polar bear logo sweatshirt as she scanned the lobby. It wasn't hard to spot him. He was wearing a heavy coat, with snow boots and a fuzzy Elmer Fudd hat. She secured her scarf and followed him out.

The truck was a few yards away, but the engine was running. It was warm and comfortable. The drive had indeed been yards, not miles away. Suddenly, just ahead, stood the Whale Bone Arch, and just beyond, the Arctic Ocean. He'd put the truck in park so she could enjoy the view.

"This is the Whale Bone Arch, sometimes it's referred to as the _"friendship arch."_ Those are the jaw bones from a Bowhead whale." He smiled as he'd said it. He looked happy.

"Can we get closer?" she'd asked

"It's freezing out there. It's about forty below with the windchill," he warned.

"Listen, _Junior,_ I grew up with twin brothers who blew things up as a hobby. It takes more than a little subzero weather to scare me," she'd stubbornly announced with a grin.

"Have it your way, but only long enough to take a picture. Give me your phone," he demanded.

He removed his hat, turned towards her and put it on her head. He pulled the hood of his coat over his head and told her to bundle up. What possessed her to go out into the darkness was beyond her. She stood below the arch and he snapped several quick pictures. Then without warning, she giggled and ran towards the water.

"Are you insane? Want to add pneumonia to the food poisoning?" he yelled.

She threw off the heavy mitten from her left hand, bent down and touched the water. He grabbed the mitten she unceremoniously dropped and put it back on her hand. She laughed all the way back to the truck.

"That was fun. Thank you for bringing me," she added with a grin.

"Let me guess, you read the tourist brochure at the hotel," he'd muttered in amusement.

"Now I can get a t-shirt," she proudly replied.

Within five minutes they were back at the hotel. She was a completely different person. She was hungry and her energy was coming back. She invited him to dinner as a peace offering. He accepted.

They found a table overlooking the same ocean they'd just seen; it was all very serene. Ordering soup and tea, she'd kept it light, afraid to tempt fate. He ordered reindeer soup and coffee. He laughed when she wrinkled her nose.

"I can't believe your gonna eat Rudolf," she scolded. Declining his invitation to taste the soup.

The conversation was pleasant and informative. He asked about her family, letting her know he knew her father was an author. He'd read his Pulitzer Prized book but had never read his other novels. He informed her he was intrigued by the comment she'd made about her brothers and blowing things up. She laughed and proceeded to tell several Jake and Reece stories. She found out he was an only child and had been raised by his paternal grandparents, mostly his grandfather. He'd been turning into a heathen when his grandfather shipped him off to military school. But in his defense, he had never blown up anything, he'd added with a laugh.

"My father spent a great part of his childhood being sent off to boarding schools. I think that's the only thing that spared Jake and Reece," she confessed.

When the waiter came to clear the table he handed James a bag. He took the bag, placed it on the table and pushed it towards her.

"Go ahead, open it, you earned it," he professed.

She coyly took the bag, laughing at the sight of the t-shirt sporting a polar bear dipping its paw in the ocean. At the bottom, it read_, "I took the Polar Bear Plunge, Arctic Ocean - Barrow, Alaska"_

"Hey, don't think I won't wear it. The brochure clearly stated if I plunged my hands or feet in that water I earned my Polar Bear Certificate and thus, the right to claim I took the Polar Bear Plunge. As a matter of fact, you carry some weight around here, how about working on that certificate for me?" she'd demanded with a grin.

"I'll see what I can do," he replied with a military salute.

"On a serious note. How would you like to get back to Fairbanks tomorrow?"

"I wish… But I can't use your grandfather's plane. This is too important and even if we reimbursed the cost, there are still people in Washington that would jump on anything to sully the President's agenda. It's simply not worth the photo op," she'd lamented.

"No, hear me out. Mulrooney International always has two seats on each flight reserved. They're released twenty-four hours prior to departure. I will be using one of those seats, but the other will go on sale. I can secure that seat for you. Or, you can hang around here until Wednesday."

"You mean to tell me that your grandfather is in Fairbanks!"

"He flew back once he knew you were alright. He wanted to make sure all the paperwork was done. His attorney is in Fairbanks." James offered.

"Aside from driving and babysitting, what else do you do for your grandfather?" a curious Lily inquired.

"I actually don't work for my grandfather. Although sometimes I indulge him with a favor here and there. In real life, I'm an attorney. My being here was strictly accidental. I was visiting for a few days." he offered, as he took a sip of his coffee.

"An attorney and you don't work for Mulrooney International in any capacity?" she inquired.

He nodded and waited on her decision.

"I'll have you know, I am not liking my options. But since you have me over a barrel I will graciously accept your offer, with the understanding that I pay for the ticket. Now, I need dessert," she'd added and called the waiter over.

He grabbed his phone and dialed the airline corporate number, handing her the phone to book the flight. She quickly rattled off the information and returned to her dessert.

He smugly sat nursing his coffee as she devoured a crème Brulee. They agreed to meet in the lobby at nine. She paid the bill, grabbed her t-shirt and went to pack.


	18. Chapter 18

**LILY**

**BNR848**

**Disclaimer: The publicly recognized characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plots are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 18**

She'd gotten the best night's sleep she'd had since this whirlwind catastrophe had started. She was up by seven and ready by eight. Her things shoved in the backpacked, she'd proudly worn her new t-shirt to breakfast. She'd been slightly disappointed when she had not seen him. She ordered a full meal with eggs, bacon, potatoes, toast, and coffee. She was in the process of emailing Heather when he sat across from her and smiled.

"That is quite a meal. Guess your appetite is back," he declared.

"Absolutely. Aren't you having breakfast?"

"I had breakfast two hours ago. I needed to take care of some last minute things for my grandfather, so I was up early. But I will join you in a cup of coffee," he added with a smile.

Two hours later they were off to Fairbanks. He'd gotten a kick when she'd removed her coat and was sporting the t-shirt he'd gotten her the night before. The flight was mostly silent, both concentrating on their work. As they landed she thanked him, and he wished her a safe trip home.

"Well Ms. Castle, I guess this is where we part. If my grandfather gives you any more trouble feel free to give me a call. But be warned, he's a stubborn old coot," he added as he extended his hand.

She reached out and shook his hand, thanking him yet again.

Once back in her room she took a long hot shower, washed her hair and went about packing. Before she knew it, it was five o'clock and her stomach was clamoring for food. She put on her boots, grabbed her coat and headed out. She walked the few doors down to the coffee shop, purchased four packs of coffee and a box of homemade fudge. She'd give some coffee to her parents for Christmas, and share the fudge with Heather.

Her flight departed at one-thirty in the morning, putting her in Baltimore by four o'clock that afternoon, it had been the only flight available. She was ready to go home. She busied herself writing a short note for Henry, placed it in a hotel envelope with a generous tip, and put it in her purse. At eleven thirty she did a quick check of the room and walked out.

The short ride was filled with a chatty Henry insisting she come back and visit in the summer. She reciprocated, telling him he was always welcome in D.C. or New York. He stayed while she checked her bag and confirmed her flight, then carried her backpack all the way to the security gate. When she attempted to give him the envelope he resisted, only taking it after she threatened to embarrass him.

Upon her arrival in Seattle, she had thirty-five minutes to grab a cup of tea and find her gate. Appreciating her upgrade to business class, once on board, she curled up and slept. Before long she was landing in Baltimore.


	19. Chapter 19

**LILY**

**BNR848**

**Disclaimer: The publicly recognized characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plots are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 19**

Wednesday she was up by five. She slipped into some running gear and took off. It was overcast and she could tell rain was threatening. She skipped her usual route through Embassy Row and headed for the Lincoln Memorial. The complete four-mile run left her feeling refreshed and ready to face the day. She showered, grabbed her umbrella and headed to the coffee shop. She was early enough to avoid the morning rush. When Heather walked in at a quarter to nine she was startled to see Lily plugging away at the computer.

"Well, good morning!" Heather exclaimed.

"Good morning. Got here early, we have a lot of work to do on the Mulrooney deal. Have you looked at it? I'm glad I was sitting down when I read the final proposal. It's twice what had been discussed. It's unbelievable. If we can get this done it is going to be a tremendous infusion of money and support for us going forward," Lily was giddy.

"Take a breath. Mulrooney's lawyers were in with Peterson on Monday. I don't know what was discussed but I have you penciled in to see him today at three. Now, for what's really important. What ya bring me?" added Heather.

"The best fudge I've ever eaten. It's homemade, and it should be illegal it's so good. It's on your desk. I expect you to share!" yelled Lily at a retreating Heather.

She concentrated on reading through the legalese of the mountain of papers, making notes as she went along. Mr. Patrick Mulrooney was parting with one hundred and fifty million dollars. The James and Olivia Mulrooney Endowment for the Arts had few stipulations. Mulrooney would get to name a member to any and all committees awarding his grants. The N.E.A. had to ensure support for Alaska's indigenous artist to the tune of a quarter of the fund, and award a yearly prize of half a million dollars for sustainable architecture project. The N.E.A. could set the guidelines, but the award had to go to an individual, not a firm. The rest was theirs to do with as they saw fit. If, at any time they failed to comply with these mandates or the agency was again disbanded or its mission changed, the endowment would revert back to his estate.

She had a baked potato at her desk and continued going through the paperwork with a fine tooth comb. Though an attorney, her job was more policy than legal. The actual paperwork would be volumes, the outline she had was just that, an outline, and quite frankly it had been the easiest and most detailed document she'd read in eight months. At ten to three she grabbed her notes and headed to the Director's office.


	20. Chapter 20

**LILY**

**BNR848**

**Disclaimer: The publicly recognized characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plots are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 20**

The negotiations had been swift and effortless; so much so she'd almost suffered whiplash. At Mr. Mulrooney's request, Lily had been at all the meetings. The Director had been impressed by her handling of the situation as well as her knowledge. Mulrooney had been pleased and relayed his confidence in the assurances made by Ms. Castle. A gaggle of attorneys had represented Mulrooney, who had not attended. In a span of nine business days, the entire deal was signed, sealed and delivered.

It was December 20th, they'd closed shop early for the office holiday lunch, the mood festive and jovial. She had taken off the next two weeks and was headed home for Christmas. At three o'clock she bid Heather a Merry Christmas and headed out. The office and all the politics were on hold until January. Tomorrow she was headed home to New York.

Heather was making an early escape when James Mulrooney appeared. He was carrying a large gift bag.

"Hi, I'm sorry to barge in like this, I'm guessing everyone is trying to hightail it out of here. I'm looking for Ms. Castle," he apologetically offered.

"I'm sorry but she's gone for the day. Is there something I can help you with?" Heather volunteered.

"I'm James Mulrooney, I have something she left behind in Barrow. Is there any way I can reach her?"

"I'm sorry, she's on vacation until after the New Year. You can try her office number. She normally forwards calls to her personal phone." Heather scribbled down the number and handed it to him.

"Thank you," he politely smiled and headed out, package in tow.

She was on vacation, and she was probably heading home to New York. He was also positive her assistant would be calling her the minute he left. He would call later.

The minute she saw him enter the elevator Heather hit Lily's number.

"I just left an hour ago, what's wrong?" answered Lily.

"For starters, you forgot to tell me James Mulrooney was sexy, hot!" Heather decried.

"Woah! James Mulrooney? What are you talking about?" inquired Lily.

"Mr. Hottie showed up here with something you supposedly left behind on your Alaskan adventure. Or so he claimed…" Heather giggled.

"I don't think I left anything behind. Did he say anything else?"

"Nope, I told him you were on vacation until the New Year, gave him your office number. If you don't call him, I sure will," responded Heather.

"You're married. Now stop it, he runs all kinds of errands for his grandfather, so cool your jets. Besides, I don't have his number. Now go home!" She'd lied, she still had the number he'd given her in Barrow.

There was no way she was going to call him. She still needed to wrap a few gifts and pack. With the exception of Charlie, Grandpa Jim and her parents the rest of the family drew names to avoid spending a fortune. This year she was Ben's Secret Santa. She had gotten him a Rangers jersey, as the native Floridian was an avid Rangers fan. Her parents were getting two packs of the coffee she'd brought back from Alaska and she'd found a book on fishing lures for Grandpa Jim. Charlie had been easy since she emailed the family her wish list. Alexis had final approval, as the teenager was known to ask for things her parents had vetoed. This year the list included jewelry, make-up, clothing items, and some books; Charlie was growing up. Lily had gone with a charm bracelet and a book.

At seven-thirty her phone rang.

"Ms. Castle? I'm so sorry to bother you. I know you're on vacation," a hurried James Mulrooney blurted.

"Oh, hi. My assistant told me you had stopped by my office. Is there something I can do for you?"

"Well, I had business in D.C. and I have something you left behind in Barrow. Stupid me I neglected to leave it at your office. Also, my grandfather wanted to make sure I wished you a Merry Christmas," he replied.

The vast silence echoed. Finally, James spoke up.

"Listen, I'm on my way to dinner and was wondering if you'd like to join me? No strings attached. Nothing fancy, but I promise it won't be out of a plastic container. I'm only in town another day, and I'd like to give you your gift…" his voice faded as he waited on a response.

"I thought it was something I left behind? She'd added with a smirk. "How about eight-thirty? I can meet you," a shocked Lily caught herself saying.

"That's perfect," he'd smiled, surprised she had accepted.

He gave her the name of the restaurant and ended the call. The place was less than a mile from her apartment and true to his word, casual. Forty-five minutes later, dressed in black jeans, a sweater, black boots and gray pea-coat she was ready. It had been a warm winter thus far, but at thirty-seven degrees the night was chilly. Her makeup was minimal and she'd kept it casual, definitely not date prepped, she told herself.

She arrived at the restaurant to find him waiting. He wore blue jeans, a black long sleeve shirt and carried a large bag. She noticed he'd gotten his messy hair trimmed since the last time she'd seen him. He greeted her with a smile.

"Hi, I'm so glad you could join me. Thanks again, normally it really doesn't bother me to eat alone, but during the holiday's people look at you like your dog just died or something," he announced.

The hostess approached and walked them to their table.

"Have you been here before? It came highly recommended," he said as he opened the menu.

"Actually, I've been here a few time. Everything is wonderful, you can't go wrong. No reindeer though," she added with a hint of sarcasm.

As promised the meal was terrific. The conversation was pleasant and friendly, mostly family stories and casual current events. It had the feel of a casual business dinner. He mentioned he was in town for work and had taken the opportunity to bring what she'd left behind. Halfway through the meal they had finally relaxed. They were actually enjoying themselves. They had shared a bottle of wine and when the plates were cleared the suggestion of dessert brought a smile to his face.

"If there's one thing I learned about you is, you enjoy dessert. So what will it be Ms. Castle?"

She was unable to hold back the smile.

"I have a weakness for sweets myself." James declared.

Lily laughed as James placed the order.

As she enjoyed her chocolate mousse, she finally asked what she'd been waiting to ask all night long.

"So, you said you had something for me, is that it?" she inquired as she pointed at the bag sitting next to him.

"I was wondering how long before your curiosity got the best of you," answered James.

When they cleared the table he handed her the large bag with the wrapped item. She restrained herself and gingerly worked away at the paper. Before long she had exposed the present. She smiled and held it up.

"When he heard about your heroic adventure, my grandfather wanted to make sure you got this."

Lily smiled. It was a framed, hand-drawn certificate with a polar bear plunging into the sea. In beautiful calligraphy, it had her name, and the date she had rushed to touch the Arctic. It proclaimed she had plunged her paw into the cold waters of Barrow, Alaska and thus was a member of the Polar Bear Club. She was positive it was not the usual tourist certificate and had her doubts it was his grandfather's idea.

"It's beautiful. Please thank him for me."

The evening had been nice. He had dropped her off, thanking her for taking pity on him. She finished packing and went to bed. The next morning as she made her way through a crowded Union Station she hummed along with the Christmas tunes that filled the air. The lines were long and the boarding a dance of pushes and bumps, but not even the hustle and bustle of the crowded train station could dampen her mood.


	21. Chapter 21

**LILY**

**BNR848**

**Disclaimer: The publicly recognized characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plots are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 21**

There is absolutely no other place on earth like New York City in December. Holiday décor fill every corner and the beehive of activity is intoxicating. Bell Ringers pepper the crowded sidewalks and Christmas music can be heard escaping open doors. Lily Castle inhaled the energy that surrounded her; she was in her element and she loved it.

She couldn't help the smiled that radiated from her face when she pulled up to her parent's building. She could smell the baking all the way to the elevator. The hallway was decorated within an inch of its life. The wreath on the door was one Alexis had helped her and the twins make when she was eight. It was her mother's prized possession. As she walked in, she was greeted by her apron wearing father. The kitchen mess an indication her mother was not home.

"Hey Lily-pad, come here and give your old man a kiss, I'm up to my elbows in cookie dough," smiled Castle.

She kissed her father and laughed as she noticed row upon row of cookies.

"Is there an army somewhere we're feeding into a diabetic coma?" she asked with a giggle.

"Thought I'd bake cookies for a couple of the precincts. Besides, your mother is out with Madison, so I had some free time. What kind of cookies would you like?" asked Castle with a grin.

"Snowman cookies! Let me change and I'll be your sous chef," she added.

Since she could remember her father would make Snowman shaped sugar cookies and have the kids decorate them. The special cookies were saved for Santa. Long after the mystery of Santa was lost, they'd continued to bake the cookies with the sentimental tradition. Lily smiled at the memory.

They were blasting Christmas carols and baking when her mother arrived. She lowered the music, announcing just because Castle was going deaf was no reason to ruin Lily's hearing as well. Kate engulfed her daughter in an embrace, planting a huge kiss on her cheek.

"Sorry I wasn't home when you arrive Sweetie, but it was the only day I could see Maddie before she left town. She's spending the holidays at her in-laws in Texas. I see your father put you to work. Although I distinctly remember telling him we had enough cookies," Kate annunciated the last sentence for emphasis.

As they placed the last brownie pan in the oven, Lily sat down with her mother to enjoy a glass of wine. Kate brought her up to speed on Alexis, Ben, Reece, Sydney, Jake, Emily and the many escapades of Charlie. Around six-thirty, they decided to order in while they packed all the tins for each of the precincts in Manhattan. Castle had arranged for deliveries on the twenty-fourth, so they had to get it done. As in prior years, he and Kate would personally deliver the cookies for the twelfth precinct.

"Do you think we have enough? Twenty-two tins is a lot of cookies," declared Lily.

"Your father has been baking non-stop for the last two weeks. Check the freezer, it is all cookies. We have enough cookies to outfit the Second Fleet!" a laughing Kate informed her. In a whisper, Kate added that she had ordered pastries to accompany the homemade goodies.

The Italian take-out her mother ordered had hit the spot. They were still packing cookies and picking on her father when her phone rang. She glanced at the screen, noticed the office number and excused herself.

"Hello?"

"Hi, sorry to interrupt your vacation, yet again. But it occurred to me that I did not fully comply with my grandfather's orders yesterday. He asked I wish you and your family a Merry Christmas, and I forgot to pass it along. What kind of messenger would I be if I didn't finish the job?" a hesitant James Mulrooney declared.

Lily laughed, responding, "It seems you are making a habit of interrupting my vacation. But, it's very diligent of you to complete the job. If the attorney thing doesn't pan out it's good to know you have something to fall back on. Please tell the senior Mulrooney, thank you, and I hope he and the entire Mulrooney clan have a wonderful Christmas as well."

"I'll pass it along. Henry also asked I send his regards. I believe he was smitten by you," smirked James.

"Wow! You're already in Fairbanks? She blurted out.

"No, no, we're in New York. It's a family thing. Anyhow, my job here is done. Now, on a personal note, I had a great time last night, thank you," James added.

"So all the Mulrooney's are in New York?"

"Well, Henry, Aunt Nancy, Pops, and I. Usually it's just Pops and me, but this year we have company. Henry did mention you invited him…" a laughing James answered.

"That I did. Tell Henry I send regards. Please let your grandfather know if I can be of any assistant while you're in town not to hesitate to call. Enjoy your stay… James? I had a nice time too. Thank you for dinner. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Lily," replied James.

Her mother cocked an eyebrow as Lily returned to the kitchen. Something was up.


	22. Chapter 22

**LILY**

**BNR848**

**Disclaimer: The publicly recognized characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plots are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 22**

They completed the tins around ten, sealing, labeling and attaching a card to each. She'd gone to bed and promptly passed out. It was well past eight in the morning when she finally made it to the kitchen for coffee.

"Good morning," a groggy Lily greeted her mother.

"Well, good morning to you too. Someone slept well," replied Kate as she poured her daughter a cup of coffee.

"Where's Dad?"

"Went in search of some last minute ingredients for his Christmas desserts. I don't expect him back anytime soon. God only knows what kind of concoction he's conjured up," Kate announced with a shrug.

Kate noticed Lily sitting at the counter sipping her coffee, still wearing last night's smile.

"So, anything you want to tell me? Maybe something to do with that mysterious phone call last night?" inquired Kate.

"What? No- nothing. That was actually sort of work-related …"

"Lily-pad, work-related calls do not put a smile on your face like the one you still have," Kate replied as she drank her coffee.

"I'm gonna get dressed, I'm meeting Izzy before Charlie and I head to Radio City," a defiant Lily replied.

"You do know I'm a detective, right?" a laughing Kate called out as Lily walked away.

She'd gotten dressed, kissed her mother and headed out. She was meeting her college roommate for brunch and then picking-up Charlie for their annual outing to the Rockettes Christmas Spectacular at Radio City Music Hall.

Isabela (Izzy) Espinosa-Rosen had been her roommate and friend through four years at Princeton. Izzy had married and now lived in North Carolina. She visited her parents in New Jersey every Christmas and always made it a point to see Lily and catch up. Izzy loved the city as such as Lily and missed it dearly. Today brunch would be at their favorite place in Hell's Kitchen. When they met outside the restaurant they had squealed like little girls.

The two-hour brunch was cathartic. Izzy talked about her little girl and her husband, showing Lily pictures of the ponytailed three-year-old. She announced her husband was in line for a promotion that would see them back in New York. They would know by the beginning of the year. Brunch, however, was not complete without a serious interrogation, and Lily had all the answers rehearsed.

"So are you seeing anyone? Because, if by the time I move back you're still married to that job of yours, I am going to make it my mission to find you a man!" Izzy vowed.

Lily laughed, knowing her friend was serious. Even living thousands of miles away, Izzy had managed on more than one occasion to set her up on blind dates. They were usually nice, successful men who bored her to death. The last guy had been an accountant who'd practically quizzed her on the tax code. Lily promised to work on it, wished her friend a Merry Christmas and said good-bye.

The ride to Alexis' took almost an hour. The holiday traffic between Hell's Kitchen and the East Village had lengthened the trip. She had barely opened the car door when Charlie ran down the front steps. Clad in pants, a sweater, and socks, she was certain Alexis was not home. She grabbed her niece in a hug and swung her around, listening as Charlie giggled with delight.

"You know, we're gonna have to burn those socks," Lily blurted.

Her brother-in-law reprimanded Charlie for dashing out in socks and then sent her off to change. Ben and Lily chitchatted, Ben grateful Lily was taking Charlie out. Alexis had been called at five in the morning on some belligerent, drunk politician who'd been arrested and demanded her presence, she was still not home.

Lily glanced at her phone and noticed the time. If traffic was any indication, they needed to get going. They had tickets for the four-thirty performance and it was already three. Lily called out to Charlie and ten minutes later they were theater bound.

The traffic uptown was no better. The normal twenty-five-minute ride took them forty. When they arrived they made a bathroom stop, got themselves a bucket of popcorn, something to drink and found their seats. The hour and a half show did not disappoint. Lily and Charlie were discussing their favorite parts when she heard someone calling her name.

"Lily? Lily Castle?" Nancy Mulrooney called.

Pulling Charlie aside, allowing the mass of people exiting the theater to pass, Lily noticed a waving Nancy Mulrooney with Henry and Patrick Mulrooney in tow. She smiled and waved back.

"Imagine spotting you in this crowd. Why I swear we could not have planned it had we tried," exclaimed Nancy.

"That's true," replied Lily as she scanned for the missing Mulrooney.

Though they had stepped aside, they were still in the way. Patrick Mulrooney hurried them along and directed both women towards the exit. Once outside Nancy informed her she had dragged the men to the show so she wouldn't have to go alone.

"Had I known you were here I could have tagged along with you ladies," Nancy announced.

"I'm in town visiting my family. This is my niece Charlie, we come to see the show every year," a smiling Lily added as she placed her arm around her niece.

"Well, where are you ladies headed to now?" inquired Nancy.

"We're just going to grab some pizza and then head home."

"I insist you join us for dinner. We're not sure where to go, and you can be our guide," added Patrick Mulrooney.

"Oh… We don't want to impose," added Lily.

"Nonsense, you're joining us for dinner and that's that. Now which way?" declared Nancy.

"Aunt Lily and I were going to Mama Z's, they have great pizza. But they have real food too," an eager Charlie announced.

"Well, Mama Z's it is. Lead the way young lady," Nancy stated as she linked arms with the teenager.

At just five blocks from Radio City Music Hall, the casual but authentic Italian restaurant mostly caters to families and locals. They were warmly greeted and promptly seated at a large table towards the back. The ladies excused themselves and headed to the restroom. Lily was tense. She had enjoyed her visit with Nancy Mulrooney in Alaska, but she was on vacation. She felt slightly put upon.

"I am so sorry we intruded on you and your niece. Honestly, I just wanted to say hello. Patrick and Junior come every Christmas, but Henry's never been to New York so we tagged along. Patrick's sole purpose for this annual trip is to attend Mass at St Patrick's on Christmas Eve. His son James and his wife Olivia attended every year. Patrick would always visit for Christmas and join them; he continued to bring Junior after his parents passed. I think it gives him a sense of peace, makes him feel he's doing right by Junior. Please don't say anything."

Lily felt a pang of sorrow. How could this man doubt he had done right by his grandson? She could not imagine the pain of losing a child, much less having to raise a grandchild.

Charlotte Taylor enjoyed the Mulrooney's. Soon she was arguing the merits of her favorite Italian dish with Patrick Mulrooney. When the server returned to take their order, Patrick Mulrooney requested an extra chair; Junior was on his way.

The conversation flowed. Charlie was fascinated by Alaska and asked a million questions. She had loved the postcard her aunt had sent her and wanted to know if dog sleds were truly used as taxis. Henry laughed and explained in the city not so much, but in the rural areas, people sometimes travel by dog sled. He promised if she visited he would take her out in one. They were midway through dinner when James arrived. He took his seat and declined a menu, advising he had already eaten. He ordered coffee and settled in. His aunt explained how they'd bumped into Lily and Charlie and crashed their night out. Patrick Mulrooney had declared it a godsend.

They finished their meal, enjoying the company and the conversation. Lily and James glanced at one another a few times, offering quaint smiles. After clearing the table the server approached and inquired about dessert. As Nancy and Henry reviewed the selection, James intervened.

"Charlotte? Do you have a sweet tooth like your aunt?" he asked, as Lily blushed three shades of red.

"Yes, my grandpa says it's in our genes," answered Charlie to the embarrassment of Lily.

It was just past eight when they exited the restaurant. She wanted to get Charlie home and maybe visit with Alexis. Charlie thanked their host, told Henry she would hold him to his promise of a dog sled ride when she visited Alaska and wished them a Merry Christmas. Standing just outside the restaurant an awkward pause was evident.

"Where are you ladies headed?" inquired Patrick Mulrooney.

"Aunt Lily is taking me home," uttered Lily.

"James, you take our car and escort these two young ladies home. Henry wants to see Time Square, so we'll go walk around, maybe burn off some of those calories we just ate," stated Patrick Mulrooney.

"Oh please there's no need, I'm sure James has plans, and Charlie and I are fine. Trust me," stuttered Lily.

"Nope, James will see you home and that is not up for debate. Thank you, ladies, for your wonderful company, and Ms. Charlotte, you come visit us anytime. Merry Christmas," announced Patrick Mulrooney.

James looked at Lily and shrugged his shoulders. He'd been given his marching orders and that was that. Nancy Mulrooney hugged them and said her good-byes. Just as Lily was getting ready to object, the Towncar from The Plaza was pulling up.

Charlie was not long for the ride. Within a few minutes, she was slumped on her aunt's shoulder. Lily grabbed her phone and texted her sister they were en route. As she put her phone away, she looked at James and mouthed, "Sorry."

"What are you sorry about? If anything, my family hijacked you," he responded.

"We had a great time. It was a pleasure being hijacked," softly replied Lily.

"She looks exhausted. I don't think the Mormon Tabernacle Choir could wake her," an amused James added.

"She's a teenager. According to my sister, all they do is sleep, eat and argue. Nonetheless, I'm sure you had other plans than to see us home. You can drop me off, I'll take a car from there. It will give me a chance to say hi, my sister wasn't home when I picked up Charlie," Lily announced, giving him an out.

"I am a man of my word Ms. Castle, I told my grandfather I'd see you home and home I shall see you. If you want to visit with your sister, I shall wait," James proclaimed.

"Have it your way, but the least I can do is to ask you in," Lily exclaimed as she shrugged her shoulders.

Lily pulled out her phone and texted Alexis, again. "Have company, will explain later. DO NOT ask ANY questions!" At nine twenty-five they were pulling up to the brownstone. Lily nudged Charlie, who wished them a good night as she walked up the steps. Alexis answered the door with a perplexed look.

"Hi, I'm Alexis, Lily's sister and you would be?"

James extended his hand and laughed. "James Mulrooney, a friend of Lily's; I think."

Lily offered a brief explanation. Ben poured James a drink while Lily and Alexis disappeared into the kitchen.

"Wow! Tell me everything and don't leave anything out!" a giggling Alexis blurted out.

"There is nothing to tell. He's Patrick Mulrooney's grandson. He helps his grandfather with business matters on occasion and that's how we met. The family is visiting New York, it's too long a story. Anyway, his great aunt spotted us at Radio City and before I knew it we were joining them for dinner. _Grandpa_ ordered him to escort us home. That's everything," an exasperated Lily reported in rapid succession.

Alexis poured two glasses of wine and they returned to inquisitive stares from Ben. They talked about work, James explaining he had a small sports management company dealing in entertainment law. Lily had been stunned at the revelation, she had assumed he was some fancy corporate lawyer. When Lily checked the time, it was well past eleven.

"Oh my god! Look at the time. James, I am so sorry…

"Lex, we gotta go," Lily apologetically announced.

James stood, thanking Ben and Alexis for the drinks and the conversation. He pulled out his phone and sent a message, informing Lily their car would be there in ten minutes. As they said goodbye, Alexis hugged her sister and whispered, "I like him," while kissing Lily good-night. Lily provided the driver her address and settled in for the long drive home. She once again apologized for taking up his time.

"I wish you'd stop apologizing. There is something you need to know. My grandfather cannot force me to do anything I don't want to do. I've had a great time tonight. I don't normally enjoy these trips to New York," a sincere James added.

"Mind if I ask you a question? How did you end up a lawyer? And in sports management of all things." asked Lily.

"I lacked the Mulrooney engineering gene, so I got a degree in finance, then went to law school. As for the type of law I practice? That was a fluke. You already know I was shipped off to military school. Well, my first year there I was miserable. My mom and dad had just died and I was angry at the world. My roommate was some stuck up, rich jerk who fancied himself George Patton and enjoyed making my life a living hell. One night he did something that pushed me over the edge and I kicked his ass. Needless to say I got in serious trouble. When I told my grandfather what happened he was livid. Preppie boy was expelled and I got a new roommate, Charles Roberts. He was an outstanding athlete, played baseball and football, you name it. He's still my best friend. He went on to play football at Michigan, then was drafted by Seattle. Six months after I graduated law school Charles got into a bad car accident. His manager was giving him all these papers to sign, his wife didn't feel comfortable and called me. I had her send me everything, told her not to let him sign a thing. Turns out the guy was milking Charles and wanted a larger percentage to manage a client that was not producing. The injuries were not career-ending, but he was out for the season. My firm was helpful, but they were not interested in what they called 'frivolous law'. I took a crash course in sports management and beefed up my contract law knowledge, then put in my resignation. One thing lead to another, two years later I had nine clients and my own firm. Charles is an assistant coach with the Giants now, that's who I had dinner with tonight."

"Wow!" was Lily's sole response.

"Yeah, it kind of shocked me too. I have a few people that work with me now. We're low key; most of our clients are older and established, we don't actively recruit new talent. We provide very hands-on representation and have a no-nonsense reputation." James added with a business like delivery.

"So, how about Lily Castle? How did you become a big wig D.C. wonk?" he asked in a playful tone.

"I'm far from a big wig, but I sort of grew into it. Both my maternal grandparents were attorneys. My mom was studying law before she became a cop. She retired from NYPD as Chief of Detectives and was elected to the State Senate not long after. You already know my father is a writer, so words and their nuances have always played a role in my life. I got to hang out with my mom and loved going to Albany, watching her fight for causes she believed in and standing up for her constituents. After a few trips, my fate was sealed. Got my undergrad in Public Policy at Princeton and then my J.D. at Harvard. Tried the corporate thing, but hated it. Went to work in D.C. for a year, then took a job in Albany. Last year the President's people came knocking and asked if I was interested in being part of the team re-establishing the N.E.A. The rest, as they say, is history."

"Impressive," an admiring James added.

Lily smiled, all of a sudden self-conscious, something foreign to her. They sat in silence, no words exchanged. Lily finally cleared her throat and looked out the window, she was almost home. When the driver pulled to the curb the doorman rushed to get the door. James reached over and held the handle, asking for a moment.

"I really did have a nice time tonight. Tomorrow I have a family thing until about seven, but then I'm free. I know it's a longshot, being Christmas Eve and all, but if you don't have any plans I'd really like to take you to dinner. No Mulrooney clan just the two of us." James asked.

"Nancy told me about the Mass, are you…," Lily delicately replied.

James stopped her. Mass was a happy celebration, not a sad memory. His grandfather made it a tradition so he would always know how much his parents enjoyed things they loved. Christmas Eve Mass helped him remember his parent's love of family and faith. Somewhere along the clarification, he had taken her hand. It was a sweet gesture that had conveyed the sincerity of his statement.

"In that case, I'd love to have dinner with you Mr. Mulrooney," she affirmed with a smile.

"Great, I'll pick you up about eight. Good night Lily," he'd said as he reached over and tapped the window for the doorman.

Once in the elevator, she pulled out her phone and texted him. "This is my personal number, no need to keep calling my office."

The rest of the ride up to the penthouse had her mind preoccupied. The moment the elevator doors opened, fear struck; she had nothing to wear!

It was just past midnight when she walked in the door. Her mother's voice startled her and she jumped.

"God Mom! You scared the heebie-jeebies out of me!" cried Lily as she strolled towards the kitchen and a laughing Kate.

"Alexis called. Apparently, you picked up a handsome man along the way, care to explain?" inquired Kate with a grin.

"This family has better communications than the Pentagon!" Lily added as she grabbed some water.

"The explanation can wait. He asked me to dinner tomorrow night…"

"I certainly hope you accepted. Alexis reports he's good looking and smart," Kate interjected.

"Mom, focus, please!" a frustrated Lily decried.

"It's Christmas Eve, I'm sure he's going to take me somewhere nice. Reservations, linen napkins, sommelier type of nice, and I did not come equipped for that kind of evening. It's Christmas Eve, no way am I going to be able to rush out and buy something!" Lily frantically announced.

This was something rarely seen, Lily Castle flustered over a date. Kate smiled and pondered the perceived dilemma. It really was an easy fix.

"Lily, there are plenty of women in this family. I'm sure we can outfit you. Shoe-wise we're the same size, and as we all know I do not lack in that department. We'll send out an S.O.S. first thing in the morning. Now go to bed. You can tell me all about your boyfriend tomorrow," a smirking Kate added with a laugh.

"Very funny mother!" Lily called out as Kate walked away.


	23. Chapter 23

**LILY**

**BNR848**

**Disclaimer: The publicly recognized characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plots are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 23**

She was up by seven. She slipped into her running gear and headed to the kitchen. Her father was dissecting the newspaper, something he enjoyed regardless of the costly fees for print material. Her mother was making breakfast.

"I hear you have a hot date!" declared Castle, never removing his eyes from the paper.

"Jeez, is there nothing you two can keep to yourselves?" bemoaned Lily.

Lily grabbed a piece of fruit from her father's bowl and announced she was going for a run. She headed out Fifth Avenue and crossed onto Central Park. It was in the high thirties and she was glad she's grabbed her cap. She entered the park through the East Meadow and turned left towards the reservoir, continuing down past the Metropolitan Museum of Art, then around towards Strawberry Fields. She picked up speed as she headed back towards the western part of the reservoir and finally back towards home. When she reached the Three Dancing Maidens she decided to take a break and enjoy the view.

She loved New York, it was home. She loved the traffic noises, the hot dog vendors, the people, and the energy. It was still early enough where tourist and sightseers were few and she was loving the peace. She took a breath, pulled her cap down and headed out. With the stop, the six-mile run had taken her about an hour. When she got home she planned to jump in the shower, enjoy another cup of coffee and relax.

The apartment looked like Bergdorf Goodman had exploded in the living room. From the kitchen, the herd of Castle women rushed her. She could not make out a single word they were saying.

"Stop! Everyone just stop! I'm sweaty and yucky and need a shower and a cup of coffee. So layoff. I'll be out in a few minutes," Lily barked.

What had she done? This was going to be a nightmare. All she wanted was a dress! She washed her hair, shaved her legs and gave herself another pep talk before walking out to face the Castle cadre.

When she returned to the kitchen Emily was pouring her a cup of coffee, Sydney was looking through accessories spewed on the counter, and Alexis was on the phone. She took a deep breath and resigned herself to her fate.

"I hope you understand my contribution is limited. I can't help being five feet tall," Emily stated with a laugh and a shrug.

"That's fine Emily, I really just need a nice, simple dress. Unfortunately, my mother and sister have decided I need a fashion squad. You would think I've never had a date. I feel like an old spinster; I should be offended. People, this is just a dinner date!" huffed Lily as she plopped into a chair.

"It is not '_just a dinner date_.' I saw how he looked at you. That man has more than dinner in mind," proclaimed Alexis.

Lily moaned and threw her head back. She was doomed. "Surrender Dorothy, the flying monkeys are taking over," she whispered to herself.

Within an hour they had narrowed it down to three dresses. When her phone pinged, she'd been relieved at the reprieve. It was James. They had a reservation for eight-thirty at Toulouse, he'd be there at eight. With that bit of information, two of the dresses were out. Toulouse was one of the most elegant French restaurants in the city. Consistently rated as one of the top fifty restaurants in the world, being awarded the James Beard Award for _Outstanding Restaurant_ in America multiple times. How he managed to get reservations on Christmas Eve, with less than twelve-hour notice was impressive. The pressure was mounting.

"He's taking me to Toulouse," was all she needed to say.

"Definitely trying to impress you, that's for sure," her mother chimed in.

"I think he's trying to make amends. The first meal we shared, he poisoned me." Had she actually said that out loud? She cringed.

"What?" it was a collective outcry, with equally startled reactions.

"You can't make a statement like that without providing details, spit it out. You've been holding out on us!" demanded Alexis.

Surrendering to the onslaught of questions and the sudden encroachment, Lily sat up and related the turkey sandwich debacle. She downplayed the hospital visit for her mother's benefit but otherwise told of her miserable days in Barrow. She showed them the pictures he'd taken of her at the Whale Bone Arch and recounted her run to the ocean. Yes, he had offered her the food that ultimately gave her food poisoning, but he'd also cared for her when she was ill.

Between one thing and another, it was well past noon when they stopped for lunch. Sydney confidently announces she had the perfect dress and Reece was on his way with the precious cargo. Forty minutes later, Reece arrived package in tow. He kissed his wife, hugged his mother and fled.

The anticipation was palpable. They retreated to the guestroom, Kate hung the garment bag from the closet door and slowly lowered the zipper. The dress was stunning. It was a deep plum eyelash lace, off the shoulders design that hugged the body in all the right places and fell a few inches above the knee. It was understated elegancy and it was indeed perfect. They had found the dress.

"And I have just the shoes. All we have to do is find them," offered Kate.

They followed Kate to her bedroom to hunt for the elusive shoes. She'd worn them twice, once to the Governor's Ball and another time on a special evening out. Now, if they could only find them. Katherine Beckett was most definitely a shoe fiend, and her walk-in-closet was a testament to that fact. They each took a row and started to search box after box.

When Emily raised a shoe and inquired, "Are these it?" Kate had smiled at the memories they elicited. Memories of the kind and giving man she'd married, who had spoiled her when she needed spoiling. From an elite designer, the shoes were elegant sandals with four and a half inch heels. Covered in crystals that accentuated their underlying nude color, two straps joined at the center, forming a perfect union at the top, with each strap finally wrapping around the ankle. Like the prized possession they were, each shoe was delicately encased in a soft velvety bag. They were exquisitely breathtaking.

"It's been a long while since I've worn these." Kate smiled and handed the shoes to Lily; they were hers now.

"Well, might as well go see if this all fits," declared a resigned Lily.

Much like her sister-in-law, Sydney Wetherton Castle was tall and slim. Lily took the dress and headed to the bathroom, hoping for the best. The ladies waited with bated breath, in hopes the gorgeous plum dress fit. When Lily stepped out of the bathrooms, the grins were an indication this was indeed the dress. The dress fell above the knee and hugged her in just the right places. She sat on the ottoman and strapped on the shoes which were perfect.

"Okay Lily, let's get you out of that dress," Kate demanded.

"That's what James Mulrooney is gonna want to say tonight," a hysterical Alexis blurted out.

Lily grabbed a pillow from behind her and tossed it at her sister.

Emily and Sydney had both brought an array of unneeded make-up, and currently, there was a debate as to how she should wear her hair. While the debate raged on she slipped out of the bedroom and went to visit her father in the media room.

"Hey Dad," Lily said as she sat on his lap.

"Hey Lily-pad, I thought the women folk were getting you all prissy and stuff?" declared Castle as he placed a kiss on her temple.

"They're currently caucusing on my choice of hairdos, it's intense," Lily advised as she walked away.

"Lily-pad, whatever the hairdo you'll still be the prettiest girl there," Castle added with a smile.

At seven the bevy of hands helping her dress were like a synchronized dance. She had made an executive decision and left her long wavy hair loose. Her make-up looked simple, understated but glamorous. With a dark colored eyeshadow above the crease of her eyelid and a light shimmery rose across her eyelids, her hazel eyes popped. She finished the look with her lips a few shades darker than the plum dress she wore. There were thumbs up all around.

It was seven-thirty when she finally got a moment to herself. Her father had ordered dinner for the crew and they were busy eating. She applied some perfume, grabbed her purse and transferred a few things to the small clutch that matched the shoes. She added her lipstick and phone, looked in the mirror and smiled. She was set. Or was she?


	24. Chapter 24

**LILY**

**BNR848**

**Disclaimer: The publicly recognized characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plots are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 24**

_**James**_

This was not a good idea. He never liked mixing business with pleasure, although technically Lily Castle was not business. He'd felt so comfortable, even when they'd butted heads in Alaska he had enjoyed the challenge. He had a busy day and his evening plans had him on edge. First, he needed a restaurant. Grateful for the personal concierge that came with his grandfather's suite, he picked up the phone and placed a call. He apologized for the short notice, but he needed dinner reservations for two, tonight. After a few questions, he was assured they would work something out.

He put on some workout clothes and headed for the gym. A nice run would do him good. Aunt Nancy and Henry had gone sightseeing but would be back in time for Mass. After a five mile run on the treadmill, he returned to his room to shower and change. He'd come ill-prepared for a date, only his blue suit, and a pair of black dress pants, so after he showered and had coffee he made his way to the lobby and to the men's shop. He purchased a blue shirt and tie that went well with his suit and headed back to the suite. As he walked out of the shop his grandfather spotted him.

"Junior!"

James inhaled and closed his eyes. "Hey Pops, you enjoy your walk?"

"I most certainly did. The park is lovely this time of year. What you got there?" asked a smiling Patrick Mulrooney.

"Just a tie," James mumbled.

"That's a mighty large bag for a tie," responded Mulrooney with a raised eyebrow.

They shared brunch, then went their separate way. It was typical. Though his grandfather made all efforts to avoid this being a day of mourning, it was a day of reflection. He always celebrated the love his parents had for him, but he also deeply mourn their loss. He locked himself in his room and caught up on some work. Before long Aunt Nancy and Henry returned, carrying an array of bags. Apparently, they'd availed themselves of some last minute shopping opportunities. At eleven the concierge called. He had confirmed reservations for eight-thirty at Toulouse. James thank him and made a mental note to tip him generously. He took out his phone and debated calling Lily. He opted for a text, informing her of their reservation. He was glad he'd bought that tie.

They headed to St. Patrick's early, as it tended to be crowded over the holidays. When he was younger, he and his grandfather would walk to the church, but at some point when his grandfather hit his seventies, James had insisted on a car. At four o'clock they all climbed into the Towncar for the short ride to St. Patrick's Cathedral.

He hated the drive, it was always somber and eerily quiet. Even as a child he could feel his grandfather's sorrow; today was no different. Henry, with his normally messy hair neatly combed back, looked nervous in a shirt and tie. James had told him he did not have to attend, but Henry had insisted.

They arrived at the church and found their way inside. They located a pew and took a seat. At five-thirty on the dot the Mass commenced. He'd attended confession prior to his trip to New York and stood to take communion. It was his personal gift to his mother who had taken him to weekly catechism classes so he could do his First Communion when he was eight. The thought of the time spent with her always put an ache in his heart. They returned to the hotel around six-forty-five. He excused himself and went to his room. Leaving a trail of clothes, he pulled off his tie, took off the gray shirt that felt so constricting, stepped out of his pants and into the shower.

The Castle's apartment was just a short ride down Fifth Avenue, but he did not want to be late. He had already arranged for a car to pick him up at seven-forty; he had less than an hour. As he stepped out of the shower he heard a knock on his door. Wrapping the towel around his waist, he opened the door. It was his grandfather.

"Nancy, Henry and I are going downstairs for dinner in a little while. Will you be joining us?" inquired Mulrooney.

"Sorry Pops, I have plans. But you guys enjoy. I'll see you in the morning for Christmas brunch," he announced.

"Something to do with that new fancy tie, I'm gathering," replied Mulrooney as he turned around.

James put on his suit and finished by tying a perfect knot. He grabbed his phone and wallet and headed out. As he opened the door to leave his grandfather called out.

"Give my regards to Ms. Castle," he uttered with a loud laugh.


	25. Chapter 25

**LILY**

**BNR848**

**Disclaimer: The publicly recognized characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plots are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 25**

The front desk called announcing James Mulrooney's arrival. Kate warned everyone to behave; especially the twins. When the doorbell rang she gave everyone a stern look before answering.

"You must be James, please come in," a welcoming Kate announced.

Rick introduced himself and escorted James into the living room as Kate proceeded to get Lily. The awkward silence was broken by Charlie saying hello. When Lily walked into view he was speechless. He had thought she was beautiful, but he was mistaken, she was breathtaking. The dress she wore appeared painted on and he could simply not take his eyes off her. He recovered his composure and stood to meet her.

Lily smiled when she saw him. He wore a dark blue suit, she was sure had been tailor-made, a blue shirt and matching tie. He took a step towards her, softly asking if she was ready. She nodded as James took her coat from her arms and held it for her.

"It's been a pleasure meeting you all, Merry Christmas," James added politely.

"You two have a wonderful evening," declared Kate as she walked them towards the door.

When they entered the elevator James turned to Lily, adding, "You look beautiful."

"Thank you," she replied.

"I'm so sorry for the mob. It was sort of an impromptu thing, and the fact I had a date… Let's just say my family likes to torture me," added Lily.

James laughed, held the elevator opened and walked her towards the waiting car.

The short ride was pleasant. He talked about Nancy and Henry and all the shopping they'd done. Lily apprehensively asked about Mass. James asked if she was Catholic, explaining Mass was spiritually comforting and physically exhausting.

"I'm sure someday I'll have to atone for this, but Mass is a workout. It's an hour routine of repetitive sitting, standing, and kneeling, interrupted by a short walk for communion," he stated.

She placed her hand over her mouth to squelch the unintentional giggle while reprimanding him for making her laugh at a holy ritual. But, the short narrative had put them both at ease.

The restaurant was elegant and romantic. Nestled under the Brooklyn Bridge, its location provided a sweeping view of the river and the skyline. There was simply not a bad seat in the house. The tables were spread out, offering an air of privacy. The softly lit interior also allowed for a spectacular view of the evening stars.

"This place is beautiful," Lily added.

The evenings four-course, fixed menu made it much easier to order. James started with calamari and Lily went with salmon sashimi. James ordered a bottle of white wine and they continued their conversation. By the time they brought out the main course they were running out of small talk. James put down his fork and took a breath.

"We're sort of running out of polite conversation. How about we come up with five or six questions. Nothing too deep. That way, we avoid the dreaded _silence_." James suggested.

"I'm game. First question, what's your favorite food?" Lily asked.

James proudly announced macaroni and cheese. He could eat it for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. He remembers his mom making it for him, sometimes adding diced hot dogs to it. Although he now preferred the homemade kind with lots of fresh imported cheese, the magical blue box would always be an acceptable stand-in.

"How about you? What's your favorite food?"

"My mom and I have an affinity for Thai food. When she was elected to the State Senate she spent a lot of time in Albany. Whenever she came home she would make sure to spend time with us individually. We had _girl time_. We made a list of some of the best Thai restaurants in the city, and each visit we crossed one off. It became _our_ thing." Lily added reflectively.

The least favorite food question was easy. James proclaimed Brussel sprouts the worst food on earth, while Lily decried liver topped her list; with reindeer a close second. James had laughed, remembering her rebuff of the reindeer soup. By the time the double chocolate mousse soufflé arrived, they were laughing and easily talking.

They had recounted their most embarrassing high school moment, best vacation, best birthday and favorite movie. He relished watching her enjoying the decadent dessert, pretending to eat from the small dish. They ordered coffee and while they waited, he asked one more question.

"Alright, here's one last question. Worst date, ever?"

"Well counselor, seeing how it's still early, and all the evidence isn't in yet, I can't honestly render a verdict," she added with a smirk.

"I'm wounded Ms. Castle, deep, through my heart, wounded," he responded while grasping at his chest and closing his eyes.

The server approached with a silver decanter and two cups. They sipped their coffee and laughed.

All of a sudden she realized she'd been enjoying herself. There was no forced conversation, no controlling the rolling of her eyes, and no rush to the bathroom to call a friend to rescue her with a phone call. In actuality, she was disappointed the evening was coming to an end.

It was well past eleven when they walked out. The night air was cold, as the temperature had dropped substantially. He noticed Lily rubbing her hands and placed his arm over her shoulders. He held his breath, awaiting the slightest reaction but received none. He exhaled as they walked to the waiting car.

The twenty-minute drive was quiet. The streets were sparse of traffic, with most people already home awaiting Santa's arrival. As they approached her parent's building she bit her lip. When James reached for the door handle she reached across, placing her hand over his.

"Would you mind if we took a drive through the park? It's so peaceful this time of night."

James smiled, instructing the driver to drive around Central Park. He had long ago stopped believing in Santa, but this gift had been a welcomed surprise. James leaned over, telling the driver to take his time. When he sat back, he turned to Lily.

"I've been dying to do this all night," declared James in a husky whisper, as he placed his right hand on Lily's cheek, leaned in and kissed her. As their lips parted, he sighed adding, "Merry Christmas Lily Castle."

She smiled and kissed him back.

Soon the kisses intensified. She felt like a teenager, making out in the backseat of a car, but she didn't care. His lips felt warm and inviting and the gentle way he caressed her face melted her heart. Way too soon they were back in front of her building. With the engine idling the driver made no attempt to announce their arrival. They sat, James, embracing her, her head comfortably on his shoulder. Their restraint betraying the hunger in their eyes.

"You know, sooner or later I'm going to have to go inside."

"I vote for later," lamented James, as he turned and kissed her again.

The kisses were growing more passionate and his resolve was wavering. He pulled himself away from her and vigorously rubbed his face with both his hands. He took a deep breath, flung open the door and exited the vehicle. He extended his hand and walked her inside.

"I know tomorrow is Christmas and you have plans with your family, but I'd like to see you. Even if just for a minute. You name the place and time, I'll be there." It was uttered as a plea.

"Actually it's already Christmas…" Lily added with a smile, as she reached up and kissed him.

"Merry Christmas, James," she murmured in his ear.

"If you do that again, we're going back in that car," gritted James.

She laughed and leaned her head against his chest sighing. "Tomorrow's tough. Everyone arrives around eleven and it's generally family chaos. My father spends all day in the kitchen making Christmas dinner," explained Lily.

"How about before dinner? I can meet you in the park, wish you a proper Merry Christmas." James added as he leaned in and placed another kiss on her lips.

"Why don't you guys come to dinner? Trust me, four more people is nothing. We've had as many as twenty people over." Lily could not believe the words that had just left her mouth. She had just asked the poor man to a family dinner; Christmas dinner. What the hell was she thinking!

"Sorry, I didn't mean to put you on the spot. I'm sure you already have plans. But, I'll meet you in the park by the Alice Statute around two," she added with a soft smile.

"Does that mean, I'm disinvited to dinner?" he inquired with a disappointed look.

"You mean you'll come? You and your family?"

"It's not going to take much convincing. What time?" he asked.

"I'll call you. But we usually eat around six," Lily added with a smile.

"You sure your parent's won't mind?"

"Positive," she replied, as she punched the code for the elevator.

He watched her get in the elevator, wishing her a good night as the doors closed.


	26. Chapter 26

**LILY**

**BNR848**

**Disclaimer: The publicly recognized characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plots are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 26**

She held her breath as she entered the penthouse. To her delight, the apartment was dark. She tiptoed to the guestroom, carefully removed Sydney's dress and hung it up. She washed her face, removed her make-up and went to bed.

Morning came too soon. She was already smiling as she stretched and cuddled her pillow. She would be content to stay in bed all day. Then she remembered… Christmas dinner; she needed to let her parents know they were having company. She sighed, pulled the pillow over her head and muffled her scream. What had she been thinking? That's right, she hadn't! She grabbed her phone, looked at the time and moaned; it was past nine. When she walked out to the kitchen she was greeted by her Santa hat wearing father and a hardy, "Ho, Ho, Ho!" She could tell her mother hid a snide smirk behind her coffee cup.

"Merry Christmas, Lily-pad," her father announced as he handed her a mug of coffee and kissed her on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas Dad, Merry Christmas Mom," she called out.

"Merry Christmas. Did you have a nice evening?" added her mother.

"It was nice. Have you guys been to Toulouse? The food's wonderful, and the views are stunning," she added as she took a sip of her coffee.

"We'll have to put it on our list. Now, name your crêpe, Santa Chef Castle is taking orders," her father answered in an awful French accent.

She made her father's day by declaring he could surprise her. He knew her well, so she anticipated a crêpe with chocolate, fruit and copious amounts of whipped cream. As he returned to the kitchen her mother cleared her throat, placed her cup down, raise an eyebrow and looked at her.

"Well? Are you really going to make me ask?" Kate whispered with a smile.

"I had a nice evening. It was a pleasant date." Lily replied.

"That smile betrays you. But, I'm happy you had a wonderful time. No need to explain further." Kate smiled, kissed her daughter on the head and walked towards the kitchen to refill her coffee.

She joined her parents, eager to help. Her father shooed her away, insisting he had it all under control. She carried a bowl of sliced fruit, hot rolls and bacon to the table, her parents carried the rest. Her father placed a smiley face decorated crêpe in front of her, eliciting a huge grin. It had a Santa hat made of strawberries and a whipped cream pom-pom. So over the top, but so her dad.

"The gang should arrive around eleven or so. But Charlie called at seven to wish us a Merry Christmas. I could hear Alexis reprimanding her on the other end. Haven't heard from the boys, but it's still early," announced Castle as he took a bite of his crêpe.

"About that… I asked James and his family to dinner. They're in town and it is Christmas, and well I thought it'd be a nice gesture. I hope you don't mind," Lily blurted in a single breath.

"Of course not, the more the merrier. Casa Castle is opened to all," declared her father with a flurry.

She refused to look but could feel her mother giving her an 'I told you so' glare. She ignored the stare, told her father it would be an extra four mouths, well aware he always cooked enough to feed a small army.

"Well, if you ladies will excuse me. Santa needs to add more desserts to the menu." Castle grabbed a roll and walked towards the den.

"Please stop looking at me like that!" Lily snapped at her mother.

Kate laughed as she watched her daughter finish her breakfast. The smile on her face had not waned and Kate could not help but approve. They sat in silence, each picking at their plate. Finally Lily broke.

"He's smart and funny and… It was nice. I didn't have to force the conversation or play dumb, and not once did I look at the time. There, are you happy?" Lily declared as she picked up her plate and headed towards the kitchen.

"Is he a good kisser?" Kate called out with a giggle.

"Good God Mother!" rebuffed Lily.

"I'll take that as a yes," smirked a laughing Kate.

Lily headed to her room to shower and change. But first, she texted James. '5 - 5:30. It's casual. Merry Xmas.' She ended the message with a Santa emoji.

She showered and changed, opting for her soft light gray cashmere sweater and jeans. She brushed out her hair, gathered it into a ponytail and headed out. This was her usual Christmas attire and if she changed it by primping there would be no end to the ribbing from her siblings. Just as she entered the living room she could hear Charlie squealing.

"Hey, what's all the ruckus about?" Lily called out as she walked into the living room.

"What else? The over the top, gift exploding Christmas tree. Looks like Santa had a very busy year," announced Alexis as she kissed her sister and wished her a Merry Christmas.

Lily smiled as she opened her arms to hug Charlie. Charlie showed off a sparkly necklace and matching earrings her grandmother Meredith had sent, along with new sneakers, and headphones courtesy of Santa. She covered at least ten topics in three minutes. She told Lily she and Chris were exchanging gifts when he returned from visiting his grandparents in Long Island. She had gotten him an Aquaman t-shirt along with a first edition Harry Potter book she'd found in the thrift store's book bin.

Lily congratulated Charlie on her excellent find, informing her she too loved to shop the bins at her local thrift stores. She admired her necklace and tried out the headphone, cringing at Charlie's taste in music. Finally, Alexis interceded, ordering Charlie to go pester her grandfather.

"Spill it, Lil. How'd the date go?" a grinning Alexis inquired.

"I had a really good time," Lily confessed.

Before long, Sydney and Reece arrived with Grampa Jim. They were soon followed by Jake and Emily who arrived bearing gifts. An anxious Charlie bounced around the room, reminding everyone it was time to open presents. Finally, her father adjusted his Santa hat and took his place at the front of the tree.

"Ho, Ho, Ho, and a Merry Christmas. As the official surrogate for one Chris Kringle, aka, Santa Claus, Father Christmas, Papa Noel, and a multitude of aliases, I bring good tidings and many gifts. Unless you've been a naughty boy or girl, in which case there's a lump of coal somewhere in here for you." This was his annual declaration and Castle relished it. He so enjoyed Christmas.

First, he distributed the Christmas stockings. Then, it was on to the gifts. Grampa loved his book on lures and proclaimed it the perfect gift to read after dinner. Charlie adored her charm bracelet, and the book she'd been eager to read. When she opened the box containing the purple moose t-shirt from Alaska she hugged her aunt and slipped it over her sweater. Ben was thrilled with his Rangers jersey and emulated his daughter by wearing it over his shirt. Her parents had loved the coffee, announcing they weren't sharing.

She'd received a funny bookmark from Charlie, and a royal blue cashmere sweater and scarf from her parents. Her Secret Santa, Emily, gifted her a t-shirt proclaiming, _"If you value your life, bring me Coffee,"_ along with a gift card to her favorite D.C. coffee shop.

Her parents retired to the kitchen, while Charlie, Ben, Grampa Jim, and the twins disappeared into the media room for the annual viewing of Elf. Lily, Alexis, Sydney, and Emily stayed behind, continuing their conversation. Two hours later, as they nibbled on sandwiches, Charlie finally enlisted everyone for a game of charades. They were well into their second round when her mother entered the den.

"Lily? What time will the Mulrooney's be here?" her mother inquired.

The uniformed turn of heads rivaled a marching band's synchronized performance. She slowly closed her eyes and responded. No one said a word. But the silence was deafening. She was positive she was being spared, in large part to Charlie and Grampa Jim's presence. Lily excused herself and headed to the kitchen.

"Run you coward," softly murmured Alexis as Lily walked past her.

She volunteered to help set the table and was greeted with a raised eyebrow from her mother. Her father asked she check and make sure they had the proper number of seats, just to keep her busy. She walked to the formal dining room, which looked spectacular, counted the chairs and reported back.

"Go back to the den, we've got this," smiled her father.

As she turned towards the den, the lobby called. Her father answered, advising to let the guest up. Her heart skipped a beat and she held her breath. She stood waiting for the doorbell when it buzzed her father wiped his hands and walked towards the door.

"It appears you are not the only Castle with a gentleman caller today," her father announced, as he opened the door for young Christopher Johnson.

She called out to Charlie who appeared with a smile and a twinkle in her eye. Smiling as he greeted Charlie, Christopher wished her a Merry Christmas and handed her the beautiful gift bag he carried. Charlie retrieved his gift from under the tree and shyly presented it to him.


	27. Chapter 27

**LILY**

**BNR848**

**Disclaimer: The publicly recognized characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plots are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 27**

_**Royal Suite - The Plaza**_

After they finished their late breakfast, Aunt Nancy hurried them into the living room for gifts. She had gotten her brother a pair of soft leather gloves, which he loved. James had been the recipient of a light purple button-down long sleeve shirt. She mocked him always wearing white, gray or blue, and assured him a little color wouldn't kill him. When James gave out his gifts Henry had been delighted by his new Seahawks jersey. His aunt had loved the beautiful broach, and his grandfather had thanked him for the new cell phone.

"Junior, I thank you for the gift son, but I like my old phone. I'm just getting comfortable with it," his grandfather proclaimed.

"Pops, I have no doubt. But it needs to go, it's over six years old. Last time you were in Barrow you had nothing but trouble with it. So bite the bullet old man, and take the phone. Besides, I've already transferred everything. Your old phone is now an obsolete paperweight." James guffawed.

Henry went next, distributing his gifts with a huge smile. He'd gotten his grandmother a lovely scarf, and James an L.A. Lakers t-shirt. But the best surprise was his great uncle's gift. He'd found a mint condition sweatshirt from the long ago disbanded, semi-professional hockey team the Alaska Aces. It had cost him a pretty penny, but he didn't care. He'd packed it with care, bringing it with him from Fairbanks. Uncle Patrick always treated him as if he were his grandson too and Henry loved him as much as he loved his grandmother.

"Pops, I figure you can wear it when you're home," explained a hesitant Henry, as Patrick Mulrooney stared at the shirt.

"Why Henry, this shirt is gonna he worn on special occasions. Junior here probably doesn't remember, but his daddy and I took him to a game in Anchorage once. Thank you, Henry," the elder Mulrooney sentimentally added.

After cleaning up the mess, they milled around putting their gifts away. James returned to the living room, catching Henry explaining the new phone to his grandfather. James took a deep breath and soldiered on.

"I know you all can't wait to have another restaurant meal. However, we've been invited to Christmas dinner at the Castles. I've accepted, but if anyone wants to bow out I'm sure they'll understand. Dinner's at six; I thought we'd head over around five. It's a casual affair, nothing fancy," declared James.

"Are you sure we won't be imposing? This is a day for family," decried his aunt.

"We were invited, and no we are not imposing. I already arranged for two bottles of wine and some flowers to be waiting downstairs," added James.

"That sounds like fun. We'd love to join the Castle's." an amused Mulrooney added.

He returned to his room to do penance for what he'd talked himself into. This was so unlike him. He dated, never committed, avoided entanglements such as family gatherings, and definitely did not behave like a lovesick teenager. But Lily Castle was a different breed, and whatever it was that was happening he was more than a willing participant. He grabbed his laptop and busied himself while he killed time. Before he knew it the clock flashed three.

He showered and shaved, dressed and went downstairs. He wanted to check on the bottles of wine and something else he needed. When he returned to the suite Aunt Nancy was ordering Henry to change out of his jersey. They were going to dinner at someone's home, not a sports bar she had reprimanded. Reluctantly Henry returned a few minutes later with a proper shirt.

At four thirty they headed downstairs although he had insisted it was too early. When they reached the lobby, he retrieved the bottles of wine and the roses from the concierge, and as requested, a chocolate bar with a little red bow. He placed the candy bar in his pocket before anyone could catch him, handed the wine bottles to his grandfather, grabbed the roses and walked towards the waiting car.

Sure enough, the drive to the Castle's had taken less than ten minutes. When they arrived they were announced and swiftly lead to the private elevator. The few steps from the elevator to the front door seemed like a mile. Before he could knock Richard Castle opened the door.

"Merry Christmas, please, please come in. I'm Richard Castle and this is my wife Kate. You must be James' family. Welcome to our home. Allow me to take your coats," a friendly Castle welcomed.

As quick introductions were made Kate noticed James scanning the area and called out for Lily.

"They're in the den battling it out in a cut-throat game of charades," Kate offered.

James smiled and handed her the flowers, thanking them for the generous invitation, while his grandfather presented Castle with the bottles of wine.

Lily quickly joined them. She welcomed Nancy and the senior Mulrooney with a hug and kissed Henry on the cheek while wishing him a Merry Christmas. Her mother had her take Henry and James into the den to join the battle. Mulrooney headed to the kitchen with Castle, while Kate showed Nancy around. As she and James walked towards the den he softly brushed her hand. The small touch sent shivers up her spine. It was going to be a long day.

Charlie was delighted to see Henry and told Chris all about the sled dogs and Alaska. The adults noticed Chris had not been a fan of sharing Charlie's attention. Soon enough everyone settled in and the game started anew. Grampa Jim headed to the kitchen, and the game quickly turned into a blood sport.

James had taken a liking to the twins and wholeheartedly embraced their 'no holds barred' attack on the opposing team. Currently, the women were leading, but James turned out to be very apt at charades, and the men were catching up.

At a quarter to six, Kate announced dinner would be a few more minutes and Chris headed home. With the interruption, the game was paused and an intermission declared. Within a few minutes, only Lily and James remained.

"Want something to drink?" asked Lily, as they sat there alone.

"No, thanks," responded James as he stood, walked to where she was seated, scanned the room, bent down and kissed her.

"That's all I've wanted since I got her," he softly murmured with a smile.

She took him by the hand, pulling him back towards her and kissed him back.

"Why Ms. Castle, you do that again and we may just have to lock that door," declared James with a grin.

She laughed, grabbed his hand and offered a tour. He took a deep breath linking fingers with her as she led the way. They walked through the living room, everyone silently taking notice.

At six-thirty Castle called everyone to the dining room. The décor was elegant, festive and warm, with fine china and silverware adorning each place setting. On each plate sat a small silver Christmas tree place-card holder with each guest's name. Though the dress was always casual, the meal was formal. As the kids grew, these formal family dinners had served as an opportunity for many an etiquette lesson.

Once everyone took their seat, they linked hands as Charlie offered the blessing. This too had become a tradition. Though not churchgoers, they were a grateful family. After a hearty "Amen," Castle returned to the kitchen to bring out the remaining dishes.

The food, as always, was plentiful and delicious. There was turkey and ham, and an array of side dishes. Every new member of the family always contributed an addition that would become a staple. Along with the standard mashed potatoes, there was Kate's cheesy sweet potato casserole, Ben's parmesan corn pudding, Sydney's loaded cauliflower bites, and Emily's apple-Brussel sprouts salad. Lily muffled a giggle, knowing James' love of Brussel sprouts. When the salad reached James, Lily grabbed the tongs served herself and passed it on.

As the food made its way around the table, Castle opened the expensive bottles of wine Mulrooney had presented him, thanking his guests for the generous gift. The two bottles served all the adults at the table, with Grampa Jim opting out.

The dinner conversation was casual. Mulrooney and Jim Beckett enjoyed talking about the fishing in Alaska, while Nancy questioned Kate about her exciting police career. After the table was cleared Castle summoned Reece and Jake to help carry in desserts. While Kate and Lily walked to the kitchen, returning with a pot of coffee. When the trio of Castle men returned to the dining room, everyone was taken aback.

"You must forgive my husband, he loves desserts and thinks marshmallow is a food staple. The building staff always enjoys leftovers, so don't feel obligated to eat any of it," a laughing Kate informed their guests.

There were cookies galore, peppermint cannolis, a s'mores pie, two chocolate cheesecakes with whipped cream sprinkled and peppermint candy-cane shavings, as well as a strawberry evenings end the consensus was the Mulrooney's were always welcomed at Casa Castle. Patrick Mulrooney demanded Rick take Kate back to Alaska, to allow for a proper trip, not "_some tourist vacation,"_ while Jim was given a standing invitation to some of the _"finest fishing in the world."_

It was close to ten o'clock when Mulrooney announced they had to get going. They would be flying back to Fairbanks tomorrow, and it was getting late. Lily glanced at James, not wanting him to notice her disappointment. As they walked to the door James purposely stayed back, grabbed his coat, searched the pockets and turned towards Lily.

"I got you something, but after that meal, it may just kill you," he smiled.

"Oh, you didn't…" she laughed when she saw the chocolate bar with the small red bow.

"Thank you. I hope you have a safe flight back home, I've had a wonderful time. Merry Christmas," she somberly added.

"I'm not leaving! I'm in town for as long as… Let's just say I'll be in New York for a while. Which reminds me. What are you doing tomorrow?" a hopeful James asked.

James bid his family good-night, announcing he'd see them later. He followed Lily out onto the terrace, enjoying the view and the company. Kate closed the door and warned Castle against snooping. Alexis, Ben, and Charlie were getting ready to leave and would be taking Grampa Jim home. Kate ordered Castle to the kitchen to pack leftovers.

The view of Central Park and Fifth Avenue, extending to the Empire State Building, the Metropolitan Museum of Art and the George Washington Bridge was breathtaking. The canopy of stars only enhanced the glimmering lights of the city's skyline, and Lily Castle was in her element. Both ill-prepared for the outdoor temperature, James quickly embraced her, pulling her towards a corner and kissed her. The kiss was tender yet passionate, evoking a need that only deepened its intensity.

"We need to get out of here," he said in frustration.

She laughed, adding, "I wish, but we both know it's not going to happen. So suck it up buttercup, we are stuck."

"I'll say good-night, then you can sneak out and meet me by that Alice Statute you mentioned," he countered.

Lily reminded him she had offered to meet him there to start with. Now, however, it was too late. They weren't sneaking out anywhere. James moaned. He led her back inside going in search of Reece, Jake, and the elusive video game challenge.

"I must warn you, video games are a Castle gladiator sport. So I hope you have some gamer skills because those two will not take pity on you," Lily warned as they entered the media room.

"Lamb to the slaughter. Henry's been beating me since he was ten," he conceded.

This poor man. The more time she spent with James Patrick Mulrooney, the more she liked him. When they entered the media room they were relieved to see a movie in progress. Emily and Sydney had vetoed any more game playing, and the now brooding twins were watching the old favorite, _Home Alone_. Two hours later when her mother turned on the lights, the sleeping couples were informed Casa Castle was closing shop for the night. They were all on their own.

Kate kissed her children good-night, thanked James for joining them and went to bed. Sydney and Emily said their good-bye's as the twins called for car service. Ten minutes later they were all in the lobby saying good-night.

She lamented what she was about to tell him. Tomorrow she and the Castle women braved the after Christmas sales. It had become a tradition and Emily had planned the outing like an advancing General, and there was no bowing out.

"Dinner, we'll have dinner," he waited for her answer.

"Alright, dinner. But I'll meet you. Will you still be at The Plaza?"

"Yes. But I don't mind picking you up."

"I think you've had enough Castle family encounters. How about eight, at The Plaza? But if that would besmirch your reputation, we can meet somewhere," she'd playfully mocked.

"I think you picking me up at The Plaza only enhances my reputation," he'd responded.

He smiled, kissed her and walked out to the waiting car.


	28. Chapter 28

**LILY**

**BNR848**

**Disclaimer: The publicly recognized characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plots are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 28**

They met at Bloomingdales at ten-thirty. Lily prepared herself for the questioning that was to come by cutting them off at the pass.

"Store's been open since seven, we are way behind. We need to get in there and do serious damage to our credit cards. I know you're all dying to ask a million questions, but let's save it for lunch. I promise to answer all questions," she added as she crossed her heart.

They were relentless. Alexis picked up several things for Charlie who had hit a growth spurt and was outgrowing things faster than her credit card bills. Sydney managed to find two shirts for Reece and a jacket for herself. Emily found a dress and a pair of jeans for Jake. Lily hit the jackpot with a pair of jeans, new running shoes, a soft black crewneck sweater and a new, little black dress that was too big a bargain to pass up.

At one they headed toward Harold Square and Macy's. They decided to eat at the Italian restaurant inside the store, lucky to only wait a few minutes to be seated. Well versed with the menu, they ordered drinks, salads and the house's special half-meter calzone to share. When the server walked away, they pounced. Once they were all done, Lily provided a summary.

He was thirty-four, and an attorney. He focused on sports management and owned his own firm. His parents had died in a plane crash when he was twelve and he was raised by his grandfather. His primary residence was in Los Angeles, but he traveled all the time. She recounted their less than impressive introduction when he picked her up for dinner at his grandfather's house. She'd thought he was a driver. She provided more details of her misadventure to Barrow, including the infamous turkey sandwich and the food poisoning debacle. She related how he'd gone with her to the hospital and been at her beck and call thereafter. Then she told them about the date, their conversation, his love for mac and cheese and hate of Brussel sprouts. She'd ended by recounting the giggly make-out session in the backseat of the Towncar.

"So when are you seeing him again?" asked Emily.

When she looked at the time Alexis almost jumped out of her seat.

"Seriously? You could have spent the day with that gorgeous man and instead you're here with us? Sometimes, Lily Castle, I wonder if we're related?" Alexis exhaled and took a bite of her calzone.

"I'm seeing him for dinner. I'm meeting him at The Plaza at seven- and I don't need any comments from the peanut gallery!" Lily added as she pointed at them with her fork.

"Lily's gotta man," taunted Sydney with a huge grin.

"I do not! We've been out once…"

"A mathematician you are not. If my calculations are correct you two have been out more than six times. There was dinner at his grandfather's, the ill-conceived turkey sandwich, the mashed potato delivery at the hotel, followed by the little adventure to that _bone thingy_ and reindeer soup stop. Then there was breakfast your last day in Barrow and your D.C. dinner. We finish with the every romantic Christmas Eve date, and yesterday. Oh, and Mama Z's, we can't forget that. You've been dating over a month!" a very cocky Sydney concluded.

"I could swear I'm back in middle school. First off, he didn't eat with us at Mama Z's. He was not around for the dinner at his grandfather's either. Second, the mashed potatoes, Whale Arch and reindeer soup, were all one event, and it was not a date. Seriously? You're counting the turkey sandwich? By your calculations, you forgot we were together at the hospital! Wasn't that romantic," sarcastically objected Lily.

"Details, details. Dating time is like dog years, everything has a higher value. So, like Sydney said, in the dating matrix you've been seeing him for months. Based on those calculations, our next stop is lingerie," a laughing Alexis added.

Against her objections, their next stop was indeed the lingerie department. All three delighted in embarrassing her. Alexis asserted she knew Lily all too well and was positive nothing sexy had made the trip from D.C.

They all managed to find a few extra things before wrapping up their outing. As they made their way out she stopped at the heavily discounted Christmas display area to pick up an ornament or two for her father. She headed towards the cashier and that's when she saw them; on a table, scattered among the mismatched items, a pair of turkey cuff-links. She quickly grabbed them and paid. It was a little past four when they agreed they'd done substantial damage to their credit cards and headed for the exit. Once at the subway entrance, they said their good-byes. Emily and Sydney walked into the subway station leaving Alexis and Lily alone.

"All kidding aside, you know I love you and just want you to have some fun, right?" Alexis loving told her sister.

"I know Lex. He's a nice guy. We're having fun, that's all," Lily answered as she kissed her sister good-bye.


	29. Chapter 29

**LILY**

**BNR848**

**Disclaimer: The publicly recognized characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plots are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 29**

She arrived to an empty apartment and a note letting her know her parents were out. There were plenty of leftovers in the fridge if she was hungry. She walked to her room, dropped all the bags on the floor and plopped on the bed. Pulling out her cell phone, she smiled and proceeded to type. _'Ladies choice tonight. Dress comfortably.'_ She ended with a winking emoji.

At the other end, James quickly glanced at the message and returned the phone to his pocket. He had just said good-bye to his family who were currently on their way to Teterboro. They would be in Alaska in time for breakfast. Alone in New York City, he no longer had anyone to fall back on for a quick excuse or fast escape. For the first time in a long while he was having fun. He liked Lily Castle, and he was enjoying her company.

It had been a while since she'd seen someone more than twice, and so far she had enjoyed each date she'd had with James. She was having fun, being uncharacteristically silly and she was okay with that. She showered, blow dried her hair and went about dressing. Jeans, boots, her new black sweater and she was set. At seven she headed out the door. When the elevator doors opened, she was greeted by her parents. She kissed her mother and told them she was going out.

As the doors closed her mother called out, "Is that my leather jacket?"

She decided on a cab for the short ride, thanking the doorman as he flagged one down. She was actually nervous. They were alone, the Mulrooney's were gone, there was no family safety-net or business buffer. Tonight was all about them.

The weekday traffic was heavy, but she still arrived at The Plaza in fifteen minutes. Welcomed into the opulent lobby with its enormous Christmas tree she contemplated her next move. She approached the front desk and requested Mr. Mulrooney be advised she was waiting.

"Miss? Mr. Mulrooney has asked we send you up," the clerk informed her.

She was lead to a private elevator and sent up. He was waiting when the doors opened. His hair was wet and he wore jeans, an unbuttoned shirt, and no shoes. Apparently, she was early. He smiled, planted a peck on her lips, took her hand and led her into the expansive living room.

"Wow! I'm looking for the right words… Lavish, luxurious, opulent? There is actually a baby grand in the living room. How big is this place?" she marveled.

"You exaggerate. We normally have a regular suite, but with Aunt Nancy and Henry along… Pops asked for a larger suite and voilà," James embarrassedly replied.

Still holding his hand she stretched out and jokingly declared he had taken her casual dress a bit too literal. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her hard.

"Give me a minute. By the way, love the leather jacket."

He reappeared a few minutes later. Dressed as instructed, and very casual. He wore blue jeans, a crisp white shirt, and carried a navy blue pea-coat. His dark auburn hair was neatly combed back and he appeared freshly shaven.

She walked towards him, inhaled and kissed him.

He uttered a hum, pulled her closer and added, "Perhaps we should order in?"

"Not so fast Junior I have plans," she answered while raising her right eyebrow.

Their first stop was a short twenty-minute drive. Outside the local bar stood a five-foot-tall plastic pig in overalls. They found a table and ordered two of the house's special craft beers. The beers arrived with two hot dogs, a free staple that always accompanied drinks. The music was old rock, the pool tables were busy and the customers appeared to be regulars. It was loud without being rowdy, and after two beers, a hot dog, and a game of pool, she announced it was time to move on.

He literally jumped in front of a cab to make it stop. She input the Meatpacking District address into the system and sat back for the ride. When they pulled up to the dark, nondescript building he was leery. She laughed, assuring him it was safe. The perky waitress recognized Lily and waved her in. He was glad to see food because quite honestly he was starving. It was well past nine and he'd only had half a hot dog.

"I've already ordered. Bridgett will bring it out soon. I hope you're hungry 'cause I'm starving," she announced.

He was stunned when the server arrived with their drinks and two plates of mac and cheese. He smiled, grabbed his fork and dug in. It was gourmet and it was delicious. The piping hot, gooey mess was a blend of expensive cheeses, embedded with crispy bacon. His pace slowed, and he savored each bite. She laughed as she asked if he wanted anything else, and he simply shook his head. He finished her leftovers and declared he could die a happy man. Additionally, he'd been touched by the gesture. She had remembered.

"I tried to have them put hot dogs in it but the chef refused. He said he would not do that to imported cheese," an apologetic Lily advised.

"It was perfect. Thank you," he added.

"We're not done yet," she added with a smile.

Bridgett handed her the bill, Lily paid, signed the pad and thanked her. He put on his coat, helped her with her jacket, and draped his arm around her.

They got lucky and jumped in a cab that was dropping off another couple. She provided the address in the East Village and leaned back. He had a silly grin on his face and she could not help but replicate the look.

Their third stop was an interesting place. Lily paid the small cover charge and they walked in. The basement location masked the upscale, romantic ambiance. It was dimly lit with a jazz trio providing live music. They were pointed towards a small table and took a seat. He ordered a whiskey neat, and she, a vodka martini. They sipped their drinks and enjoyed the soft jazz that filled the air.

"Can I ask you something?" inquired James hesitantly.

"Anything."

"Did you have them make the mac and cheese for me?"

She could be flippant, answer with a quip, or simply be honest. "Yes."

He leaned over and kissed her. It was as passionate a kiss as the surrounding would allow.

"Thank you for tonight. You can plan our dates anytime," he told her.

She offered a polite smile. They lived thousands of miles apart and once this little vacation was over, they would each move on. She had no illusions, only excepting good company and a nice time.

"So Ms. Castle, we are once again headed into the dreaded _silence_. Ask me anything? What would you like to know about James Patrick Mulrooney, Jr. that we have yet to cover?" he challenged.

She looked at him cynically, while rolling her eyes. "Alright, but remember, you asked. Here's a popular ice breaker we used in college. So, Mr. Mulrooney, Murder or Marriage?"

He choked on his drink, while Lily burst out laughing. Once she caught her breath she explained. Admitting it was a game played by her college sorority sisters. The objective was to truthfully answer who you'd want to murder or marry.

"Fair enough, but you have to answer too. Deal?" he dared, as he stuck out his hand.

She leered at him, shook his hand and answered, "Deal!"

He acknowledged he'd never murdered anyone, although there was an unfortunate incident with a turkey sandwich that could have led to charges. She laughed. He'd never been married and had never come close. Though she hadn't asked, he elaborated. He'd had a few serious relationships, but only one which he considered committed. They'd met at an office party for the law firm he'd worked at right after law school. She hated almost everything about his life, except he suspected, his last name. She was not happy when he'd resigned from the high power agency. She thought opening his own firm was a waste and utterly foolish. She hated his traveling, and could not understand why he wouldn't work for his grandfather in a cushy office, or better yet not work at all. She always brought up his net-worth and in her opinion, his lack of ambition. It had all come to a head when he'd bought last minute tickets to Aspen. She'd resented flying coach and had mentioned it repeatedly throughout the three-hour flight. It had been the last straw. When they arrived in Aspen he'd provided her the return ticket, informed her the lodge was paid for, grabbed his bag and left. He'd taken the next flight to Fairbanks. Five days later, when he returned to L.A., his key was on the counter and what little she had at his apartment was gone. She'd left him a note, but he was too polite to repeat what it said. That had been four years ago.

"Okay, now it's your turn?"

Lily professed to never murdering anyone, although her brothers had on more than one occasion tested her resolve. She warned him she knew how to dispose of a body, after all the family business was murder! She'd never been married but had come sort of close. She could see his body language change and his relaxed, playful demeanor grow attentive and stiff. He'd told his story, so she told him about Mark.

They'd met in college and dated off and on through undergrad. After graduation he accepted a position with a brokerage firm in New York, she moved on to Harvard. When she returned to the city they reconnected. He hinted at marriage throughout that first year, but she always laughed it off. When she was offered a job in D.C., he was not happy. They did the long distance thing, and eight months later he proposed. She told him she needed time; immediately realizing it wasn't right, she'd said no. He had stormed off uttering a few choice words on the way out. Three months later he had married someone else. Six months after that she was back in New York. He listened intently, not knowing whether to offer words of comfort or relief.

"I certainly dodged a bullet!" she declared.

He offered a smile as he linked his fingers with hers. He needed another drink. When the waitress approached Lily placed her hand over his glass and asked for the check. He reached for his wallet and she stopped him.

"Ladies choice, remember? Come on, last stop."

When they made it street level she turned, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. She feared he'd think the conversation had dampen the mood, it had not. She had never mourned the end of her relationship with Mark, there was no need to. She had perhaps been embarrassed and slightly hurt, but not devastated.

The drive to the next stop provided him an opportunity to hold her and kiss her soft and long. He nipped at her neck, proclaiming in low whispers she was killing him. She bit his lip in a torturous tease and laughed. As he pulled up to the curb the cabbie cleared his throat, making her blush.

The bar looked like a neighborhood watering hole. The green awning, and the wide staircase with its wrought iron railing leading down clamored of days gone by. There were a few patrons at the bar and several people scattered among the tables. The nostalgic décor had a comfortable look, with an air of old lore. Lily took him by the hand and led him towards a large booth in the back. As they made their way past the bartender, an older man appeared from beneath the bar and hurried towards them. Before he could react, the man was hugging Lily and spinning her around.

"Why my little Lily, it's so good to see you. We haven't seen you since you moved to D.C. Are you keeping those dimwits in line?"

Carlos Gutierrez had worked at the Old Haunt since Lily could remember. Two years ago when Joe, the Haunt's longtime manager retired, Carlos had taken over. Lily introduced James, and after some pleasantries continued to the rear booth. Carlos excused himself and retreated to the office. As they took a seat, James noticed what looked like a picture of a very young Richard Castle on the wall.

"Is that your father?" he asked as he leaned in to get a better look.

"Yeap. When my dad was getting started he would sit here and write. Years later the owner was killed and my mom was the lead homicide detective on the case. One thing led to another and my father bought the place. He's owned it over thirty years. It's a favorite neighborhood stop, locals and cops like the fact it's not a trendy tourist hangout," she explained.

The bar was just that, a bar. The lighting was low and the music mellow. There was an old piano in a corner, several large flat screen TV's against the back walls and a dartboard. Lily excused herself and placed their order with the bartender. A few minutes later he appeared with two beers and a bowl of popcorn.

A slow Coltrane jazz saxophone melody hummed in the background. James took a sip of his beer, smiled, rose and extended his hand. Lily looked around at the almost empty bar, giving him an inquisitive stare. This was not a dancing type of establishment. She smiled, stood nose to nose with him and sighed.

"Do you know that prior to 2017 dancing in an establishment such as this was illegal, unless they had a cabaret permit? I can assure you, this place did not hold such a permit."

James laughed, dipped her and added, "I'd go to jail for you."

She smiled, kissing him while they finished their dance. James pulled out his wallet, dropped a fifty on the table and took her hand. They walked to the corner, managing to flag down a passing cab. The driver waited for the destination, James turned to Lily.

"Ladies choice," he said, with a hint of uncertainty.

"The Plaza."


	30. Chapter 30

**LILY**

**BNR848**

**Disclaimer: The publicly recognized characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plots are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 30**

It was after two in the morning, and the walk through the empty lobby seemed endless. Their restrained passion charging the air with anticipation was palpable. When they exited onto the suite he locked the elevator turning towards her with want in his eyes and heat that radiated. She leaned in and kissed him.

The trail of clothes led to their first stop. They'd made it as far as the living room. The sex unbridled, wonton and primal, on both their parts. Later, they continued to the bedroom, this time a more exploratory, passionate affair. She had tenderly peppered him with slow, soft kisses. He had kissed every part of her body, noting every freckle and small scar. The small tattoo of the comedy and tragedy masks on her right hipbone had elicited a promise of the story behind it later. They were playful and tender. He was memorizing her body with each touch. They'd fallen asleep, exhausted and satisfied.

At eight, she awoke to find his arm draped across her. She gingerly wiggled out from beneath his hold and tipped-toed to the bathroom. When she finished, she wrapped a towel around herself and headed to the living room in search of her phone and something to wear. She grabbed her cell and found her sweater. She noticed a few messages from her mother and texted she was fine. She'd call later. She wanted coffee but was not about to call room service, so she headed back to bed.

The next time she opened her eyes was to the smell of coffee and a smiling James.

"What time is it?"

"Almost eleven," he replied.

"Have you been up long? You should have woken me up," she added as she sat up.

He'd been up since nine-thirty. He had showered in one of the other rooms, as to not wake her. Then he'd gathered the trail of discarded items they'd left behind in the wake of their urgency. He noticed a small rip in her undergarments and regretted his lack of control. He picked up her things, made a mental note of the sizes and rushed to one of the lobby stores. Not finding the navy blue color she had worn, he opted for pink, and a nice soft t-shirt. When he got back he was relieved to find her still asleep.

"You looked so peaceful, I hated to disturb you. But, I thought you could use some coffee and perhaps something to eat?" he phrased it as a question while pointing to a room service cart.

"What I'd really like is a shower, if you don't mind." There was a slight awkwardness to the conversation. She wore only her sweater and there was no way of making a dignified run to the bathroom.

"Sure, I'll take the food to the other room. Take your time." He smiled, walked out and closed the door.

She practically leaped from the bed to the bathroom in one motion. When she looked in the mirror she groaned. She turned on the shower and before stepping in noticed a bag and a card with her name. The card read, _"Sorry, hope this fits. –James."_ She smiled, remembering the ease in which her new lacy underwear had ripped when he'd tugged a bit too hard. The bag contained a soft long sleeve t-shirt, a brand new pair of pink lace underwear.

She showered and dressed. She brushed her teeth with the new toothbrush that sat next to the sink, combed her wet hair as best she could and headed out to face the awkward departure. When she exited into the bedroom she saw her jeans neatly folded on the bed and quickly put them on.

In a gentlemanly gesture, he rose when she walked into the living room. She headed towards him, her gaze bouncing from point to point, avoiding the obvious. She could not understand why she was so uncomfortable. She took a seat and poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Thanks for the clothes, you really didn't need to," she'd coyly said.

"I'm sorry. I hope they fit. Had to sort of guess on the t-shirt." He explained.

"Everything's perfect."

He removed the covers from the food, exposing eggs, bacon, sausage, pancakes, a fruit bowl, hash browns, and toast. There were two glasses of orange juice and a bowl of oatmeal.

"I didn't know what you'd like so I ordered a variety. If you prefer lunch we can call down…" He was rambling. He grabbed the oatmeal and starting eating.

"Breakfast is fine. But I'm sure you have things to do, and half the day is already gone. I better head out." She looked around hoping to spot her shoes and coat, took one step and was confronted by James.

"Wait! Why, are you leaving? I was serious about spending what time I have in New York with you. But if you want to leave… well…" He placed his hands in his pockets and stepped aside.

"Last night was great, but I don't want to impose. Really, I had a wonderful time, you don't need to…" she slowly let the words trail.

"Sit down, have breakfast with me," he added while taking her hand.

She sat and grabbed a piece of bacon. They ate in silence, the awkwardness slowly dissipating and the ease between them returning. They shared the pancakes and talked about the places they visited the night before. When they finished eating, they moved to the sofa.

"Stay. Spend the day with me. We can do whatever you want. Watch a movie, go out, tell me about your tattoo, go back to bed tell me about your tattoo?"

She laughed, leaned back and placed her feet on his lap. They'd had one hell of a night and she did not regret a single moment of it. This was a short term thing and why should she not enjoy it?

"I'll tell you about the tattoo, but first I have to call home before they send out a search party," she added while reaching for her phone. She stood and walked away, keeping the conversation short then returning to the sofa.

He massaged her feet as she told him the story behind the small tattoo. It was a tribute to her grandmother Martha. Upon her death, she had left specific instruction for a huge party, and party it was. Tipsy and melancholic, she and Alexis had sneaked out and gotten the small tragedy and comedy mask tattoos. She told him about her grandmother's zest for life and how the tattoo had been in homage to her life and passion; a tribute to the grandmother they adored. He reached over and gently kissed her, brushing a wayward strand of hair out of her tear-filled eyes. In what she viewed as a wrestling move, he grabbed one of her legs and quickly pinned her underneath him. He was laughing, while she protested with a giggle.

"Get off me, Junior!"

"That's not what you were saying last night," he said as he kissed her once again.

"That is so crass!" she chided, as she reached over and hit him with a pillow from behind her.

Before he knew it they were in the mists of a massive pillow fight. The fancy embroidered pillows that adorned the furniture flew across the room as they each battled for a strategic location. Blindsided by a small round pillow, he stood to catch her movements when she flanked him, running at him with a square flowery cushion. It was then he truly realized he was in trouble; in more ways than one.

Amidst the laughter, he begged for mercy. There would be terms to the surrender she told him. They barely made it to the bedroom. He took his time, gently divesting her of her new garments with care and wonder; she too demonstrated her appreciation. It was close to five o'clock when he propped himself up, brushed the hair out of her face and kissed her.

"Come on let's take a shower. You need to feed me," he demanded with a glint in his eye.

"I don't think a shared shower is a good idea…" she replied.

"I promise to keep my hands to myself," he added as he crossed his heart.

"I'm not worried about your hands," she giggled, as she jumped out of bed and ran towards the bathroom.

"Now who's being crass?" he yelled as he followed.

They made it out of the bathroom an hour later. When they reached the lobby he directed her into a cab and provided the address. She turned to him, and smiled, knowing the destination well. They weaved their way through the Friday night traffic, paying little attention to anything but each other. Fifteen minutes later, when they pulled up midblock, the restaurant's small entryway was crowded with diners. Perhaps they should go elsewhere, he'd suggested. But she assured him the service was quick and they'd be seated in no time.

The wait was indeed short. Soon they were seated at a small table facing the front window. James yielded his food selection to Lily, informing her he was more of a steak and potatoes guy and not well versed in Tai cuisine. When the young waitress arrived, Lily ordered two Tai beers, some grilled chicken skewers with peanut sauce, vegetable spring rolls with chili plum sauce and some steamed beef buns. She asked how spicy he like his food, he said he could handle anything; lucky for him she had not taken it as a challenge.

James loved the beef buns and the beer. When his chili pepper beef wok dish arrived he dug in. It was just spicy enough. Lily had ordered the curry fried rice with chicken. She had offered James a taste, warning him it was extremely spicy, and on the very hot side. Calling her bluff, James grabbed his fork, taking a large scoop and shoved it in his mouth. The minute the curry and Tai chili's hit him he regretted the move. He chugalugged his beer and grabbed Lily's as well.

"Good Lord woman! I'm sweating!" he huffed while continuing to drink.

Lily laughed, reminding him she had given him ample warning. She continued to eat while James looked on in amazement. Halfway through his meal he still had no feeling in his month. They finished dinner and headed out. The sun long set, the temperature had dipped to the low forty's. He offered to get a car, but she wanted to walk. Before he realized it they were in front of a subway station.

"I need to go home," she lamented as she turned to him.

"Give me one reason," he said as he kissed her.

"Because…" she blurted.

"Well, that was eloquent," he sarcastically replied with a grin.

"I need to change my clothes and let my parents know I haven't fallen off the face of the earth."

"We can get you more clothes and you already talked to your mom, she knows where you are," he countered with a frown.

She playfully pushed him, adding he could come over for breakfast in the morning, and it would give him time to plan a regular Saturday night date. She would even consider another sleepover if he behaved. He whined and conceded.

"Come with me, I promise to take you home, Scouts Honor," he said while giving the scout salute.

"Were you even a scout?" she asked

"I was a Webelo, that counts," he professed.

As promised, they grabbed a cab and he provided her address. When they arrived, he kissed her, then she reached over, and softly whispered "sweet dreams." He moaned.


	31. Chapter 31

**LILY**

**BNR848**

**Disclaimer: The publicly recognized characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plots are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 31**

It was almost eleven when she walked in the door. Her mother was in the kitchen, just having brewed some tea. She went to her room, put away her things and returned to join her mother in a cup of tea.

"I know you're dying to ask, so you best get on with it before Dad decides to join us," she declared.

"You're a grown woman. What you do is no one's business but your own. I just wish you'd called so we knew you were okay, that's all," added Kate as she took a gulp of her tea.

"I know, and I'm sorry," added Lily remorsefully.

"Now that the motherly concern stuff is out of the way. Spill," added a smiling Kate.

"We had a great time. I took him to some of my regular stops, even talked Bridgett into having Albert cook mac and cheese for him. It really was a nice evening."

"More than an evening by my calculations," laughed Kate.

"Mother! Listen, we are two consenting adults, enjoying each other's company. Once this little holiday is over he'll head back to L.A. and I'll go back to D.C. No harm, no foul. So put away the wedding planner…" Lily cynically informed her mother.

"Me? I didn't say a word! He seems nice, that's all." Kate finished her tea, placed the cup in the sink and kissed Lily.

"Go say hi to your father. I'm going to bed. Love you baby girl, see you in the morning."

"Mom? I told James he could join us for breakfast. Nine alright?" added Lily.

"Nine is fine. Better let your father know."

Lily walked towards the den only to find her father asleep in front of his computer. She softly approached, placing a kiss on his cheek. He open his eyes, announcing he was just deep in thought. He asked if she'd had a good time with her friends, she'd answered "yes," and left it at that. Her father was no fool, but she was after all his little girl, even if she was thirty years old. She told him James would be joining them for breakfast, he eagerly suggested smoreletts. She smiled, knowing her mother would put a stop to that. She reached over, turned off his computer, removed his glasses, pulled him out of his chair, kissed him and ordered him to bed.

She took a few minutes to herself, relaxed and enjoyed her tea then headed to her bedroom. She changed into her soft pajamas, curled up in bed and texted James. Breakfast would be at nine and he was to bring his appetite. She bid him a good night and fell asleep.

It was seven-thirty when she opened her eyes. She showered, dressed and headed to see what her father was up to. He greeted her with a smile, a kiss and a cup of coffee. He disappointedly reported smoreletts had been vetoed, but he had another surprise. She got a cup of coffee and went about finding her mother who was on the terrace enjoying her coffee.

"You wear that smile well," Kate told her, as she kissed her good morning.

"Dad told me you vetoed the smoreletts, thank you. But he's got a surprise, and wasn't that upset; should I worry?" Lily asked as she kissed her mother and sat to enjoy her coffee.

"It's really rather good, but don't tell him I said that. Kevin and Jenny invited us to their church carnival last summer and your father discovered something new. It's a breakfast sausage wrapped in bacon, deep fried, then dipped in pancake batter and fried again. He spent two days at the carnival volunteering with the Knight of Columbus. He made a hefty donation to the church in gratitude for the heavenly discovery. I have to admit, it may not be healthy but its Castle worthy. Don't spoil it for him." Kate added with a snicker.

At eight-forty five the lobby called. Mr. Mulrooney was downstairs. Lily met James at the elevator while her mother set the table. He stole a kiss, adding he had missed her.

"Good morning James, I hope you're hungry," announced Castle.

"Good morning, and thank you both for the invitation. Seems the Castles are always feeding me," replied James.

"Well, I only have one question?" Castle asked while pointing a spatula at James.

For a second Lily held her breath.

"How's your cholesterol?" a grinning Castle inquired.

James laughed, answering he was in tip-top shape. Lily told James her father was on retainer with the family cardiologist for each patient he referred.

While breakfast was brought to the table, the conversation was easygoing and general. As with Christmas dinner, there was an abundance of food. Castle placed his skewered creations by his plate and took a seat.

"James, Lily this is my latest discovery. Your mother would only let me make one apiece because she just doesn't appreciate a culinary masterpiece. I wish I could take credit for this invention but I can't, although it was discovered at a heavenly place, it is sinfully delicious. Please enjoy." Castle had delivered his statement with a flare.

"Rick, sit down and stop being so dramatic. We can thank St. Cecilia's. If I'd let your father be in charge of our diet we'd be dead by now," exclaimed Kate.

Rick passed the _breakfast dogs_ as he'd named them, returned to the kitchen for the hot maple syrup and proceeded to ask they trust him and take a bite. James and Lily mimicked him, adding a glob of syrup to the skewered dog, and took a bite. Her mother was right, it was delicious. You got a taste of the pancake and the maple syrup, then the crunchiness of the salty bacon and the sausage. James smiled, declaring it was the best thing he'd eaten, second only to mac and cheese. Lily laughed, explaining mac and cheese was his favorite food. After that, the tone was set. James and Castle compared foods, James adding he'd have to send Rick some reindeer soup. Rick described his master creation the _smorelett_, which he promised to make next time James joined them.

For two hours they talked and laughed. Kate and Castle recounting Lily stories, while she objected at being out numbered. James asked about the Ole Haunt and how Castle had ended up purchasing the bar. Once the conversation turned to murder, Kate excused herself and started clearing the table. Lily followed.

"Your father likes him," Kate added.

"Dad likes anyone that will sit and listen to his stories," Lily corrected.

Eventually Lily and James adjourned to the terrace, with Castle heading to his office and Kate begging off to finish her book.

"I think I better leave before I overstay my welcome. I only wish you were coming with me," he added as he kissed her.

"I need to spend time with my parents. I don't get to visit often. I won't be back until my father's birthday in April. However, my parents are going out, so we can go to dinner, but I have to come home. We have family brunch on Sunday and I have to be here." she explained.

"I understand. I'll pick you up around seven. We'll keep it casual," he added while kissing her with great enthusiasm.

She laughed, pushed him off while reprimanding him. "You do know my parents are in the next room?"

Once James left she went looking for her mother who was hold up in her room reading. She jumped on the bed and curled up next to her. Kate put her book down, and wrapped her arms around her, inhaling the smell of her hair.

"When you were a baby I used to just snuggle with you and smell you. I could never get enough of your sweet baby smell. Your father would find me crying and panic. He finally realized I was just happy and content." It was said in a whisper, with so much love and reverence the words almost made her cry.

They stayed like that for some time, Kate adoringly brushing Lily's hair with her fingers, while Lily basked in her mother's soft caresses. Kate Beckett had loved and been loved; first by adoring parents and then by the man she married. But when they placed Lily in her arms the word had transcended any meaning she had known. Castle had been right, there was nothing like the love for your child. Her children were her life.

"So Lily-pad, what do you have planned for the rest of the day?"

"I was thinking we could bake some of Grandma Jo's biscotti's for tomorrow. I checked the pantry and we have all the ingredients."

"That sounds great. You know how your brothers love them. Aren't you and James going out?" inquired Kate.

"Not until later. Come on Mom, let's give Dad a run for his money!" giggled Lily as she pulled her mother out of bed.

They headed to the kitchen, turned up the music and went about gathering the ingredients. By now Lily knew the recipe by heart. It was one of the few things her mother had taught her to bake. Her mother had stopped baking after her Grandma Jo's death, but when Lily was five she had started to make the special treat again. She had passed the recipe on to Alexis, Lily, Reece, Jake, and Charlie. Grandma Jo would be pleased.

Her father joined them in the kitchen, grabbed one of the biscotti's and complained he was hungry. Since the kitchen was being used, he declared a pizza emergency. He ordered a pie and a large salad, knowing Kate and Lily would only have a slice. On the way out of the kitchen, he stole another biscotti declaring his role as quality control officer demanded vigorous testing.

They were placing the last batch of biscotti into the oven when the pizza arrived. Her mother handed her three wine glasses and sent her to make sure her father saved them pizza. Kate joined them with a bottle of wine and three plates. Lily split the salad with her mother, availing herself of a slice of the pepperoni pizza. It was a quarter to six when she excused herself.

She wore a pair of stonewashed jeans, a long sleeve shirt, and boots. He had said casual. Just as she went back to the kitchen the phone rang. Mr. Mulrooney was in the lobby. She grabbed her purse and coat, kissed her father and as she leaned in to kiss her mother, added, "I'll call."


	32. Chapter 32

**LILY**

**BNR848**

**Disclaimer: The publicly recognized characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plots are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 32**

The minute they'd crossed the Queensboro Bridge she knew it would be something different. Twenty minutes later, they'd arrived at their destination. He had taken her to play miniature golf! Apparently, the indoor center held a glow in the dark, adult's only event. It promised to be an interesting evening.

After an hour of roughhousing and numerous interruptions, he declared war. She had noticed he wasn't much of a golfer and had repeatedly attempted to disrupt his concentration. The room was dark, the only visible exception, the fluorescent glow in the dark obstacles, and balls; it provided the perfect cover to entertain themselves stealing kisses.

"How about we make this interesting?" he challenged.

"What you got in mind, Junior…" she had started before he cut her short.

"I don't know, maybe loser gives the winner a massage… a naked massage," he laughed, smacked her on the butt and added, "Scared?"

"Naked masseuse or _massagee_?"

"Naked everybody," he answered with a smirk and a laugh.

She beat him by five strokes. Halfway through the game he'd looked over and watched as Lily hit her ball through a clowns mouth and into the hole in one phenomenal stroke. Quite obviously he'd been played.

"Why Ms. Castle, I do believe you are a ringer!" He accused.

"No, not a ringer, but I was on my high school's junior varsity golf team. In the spirit of full disclosure, I sucked; only joined cause my friend had a crush on one of the players," she confessed.

"Doesn't look like you sucked to me."

"Putting is as far as my golf skills go. I got lucky." She walked up to him, grinned and reminded him he owed her a massage.

Next stop was dinner. It was a thirty-minute ride to Brooklyn and the small popular restaurant he frequented whenever he visited New York. The Jamaican music and the staff were welcoming. Opened until midnight, it appeared to have a bustling clientele. James ordered two house drinks and an appetizer. The menu listed an array of Caribbean and Jamaican dishes that sounded delicious. The appetizer and drinks arrived and they placed their order.

When she took a sip of her drink the copious amounts of rum rendered the wide array of fruit mute. She accused him of trying to get her drunk, he laughed. She ordered a shrimp dish, and true to its description it was smothered in garlic. James settled for the equally, garlic infused pork. Lily ordered a second drink and by the time she was done with dinner, she was feeling no pain.

It was close to midnight when they got in the waiting car. He knew she had the Sunday family brunch and hesitated. Lily leaned over and typed in the destination. When the car turned into the Queens Mid-Town Tunnel she turned to James and kissed him. When they parted, she rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

This time the long walk from the lobby to the elevator was not as hurried. As they rode up he commented it would be their last night in the suite. She filtered the information and forced a smile. When they exited the elevator she continued to the bathroom, took a deep breath, reminding herself this was a fling. Feeling a weight in her chest, she returned to find him.

"So you're checking out tomorrow." It was not a question.

"Monday." He noticed the subtle rise of her back and the forced smile.

"What's wrong?" he inquired.

"Nothing. I didn't realize you were leaving Monday, that's all."

He took her arm, pulled her towards him, looked straight at her and added. "I'm not leaving until you get on that train to D.C. I'm just changing rooms. My grandfather had this place paid for until Monday. I'm moving to a junior suite, this is beyond my budget."

She smiled, surprised at the relief she'd felt. She chastised herself and silently repeated, '_Fling, one week, D.C., L.A.'_ she played it on a loop. Then she texted her mother, promising to be home in time for brunch.


	33. Chapter 33

**LILY**

**BNR848**

**Disclaimer: The publicly recognized characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plots are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 33**

She reached over to the nightstand and took a look at the time; seven. She needed to get going. Just before she could wiggle out, he reached for her. Now face-to-face he could see the small crack of a smile. He slowly traced the corners of her lips with his thumb, she simply closed her eyes and hummed. She wiggled closer, swinging her leg over his hip and sighed.

"I have to go," she moaned.

In a voice reserved for reverence, he whispered, "You're intoxicating Ms. Castle. You take my breath away."

She leaned in and kissed him, escaped his grasp and headed to the bathroom. Minutes later she found him in the living room, a pot of coffee just arriving. He wore jeans and nothing else, and she so wished she could spend the day leisurely doing nothing but learning more about one James Patrick Mulrooney, Jr.

"Come on, enjoy a cup before you leave. I have a question," he added as he took her by the hand.

"Only because I can't fully function until I have coffee. What's your question?"

"Charles invited me to the Giants game today. It's the last game of the season. I know you have this family brunch, but I was wondering if afterwards, you'd join me. It's a four o'clock game."

"Let me see what's going on with the family. I can't promise anything, but I'll try," she reached over, placed her cup on the table and kissed him.

He insisted she wait while he grab a shirt to walk her downstairs, she assured him she'd be fine and rebuffed his gallantry. He kissed her at the elevator and said good-bye.

She bumped into her father as she walked past the living room. He carried a mug of coffee and a smirk on his face as he kissed her good morning. She had not expected her father as a witness to her walk of shame.

"If you're not too tired, come help me in the kitchen," he'd called out.

"Give me a few minutes."

She took a quick shower and hurried back to help. Her mother was picking up scattered newspapers while reprimanding her father for the mess. Her father took delight in watching her mother fuss. He had admitted this to her years ago, adding he knew she loved to keep him in check and he kindly obliged.

By nine-thirty, they were elbow deep in pancake batter. She had diced and sliced fruit, taken out the biscotti's she and her mom had baked and was pulling croissants out of the oven when Reece and Sydney arrived.

"You guys are early," announced Castle.

"Surprised to me too. My wife was up with the birds this morning. If it were up to her we would've been here at seven." Reece proclaimed as he grabbed a croissant and kissed his mother.

"Well, we weren't up and Lily wasn't home, so you'd be cooking for yourselves," chimed Castle from the kitchen.

Sydney gave her sister-in-law a knowing look and snickered.

"I am not repeating this three times, you are just going to have to wait until Alexis and Emily get here. Now eat something and go bother my mother," declared Lily as she returned to the kitchen.

Once Alexis and Emily arrived Sydney covertly gathered her compatriots and before long Lily was in the den facing her inquisitors.

"Well?" demanded Alexis.

"Well what? I'm sure Syd already told you I was out all night. I've seen him every day, and we're having fun. He's sweet, funny and polysyllabic. He can hold a conversation ranging in topics and let's face it, he's easy on the eyes," she cockily answered.

Emily flung a pillow at her. Sydney advised she did not care about his vocabulary, and Alexis announced she was aware last night was not the only night she'd failed to return home. They laughed and demanded details.

"Certain things are none of your business," Lily declared as she tossed the pillow back.

"But, I will say I have had the pleasure of Mr. James Patrick Mulrooney, with emphasis on the pleasure." Lily laughed while covering her blushing face.

The laughter from the den summoned Kate who demanded to know what was so funny. Alexis explained they were discussing Lily's wicked, extracurricular activities. Kate ignored the comment, informing the group the food was ready and everyone was hungry so they better talk fast.

As always, it was a gaggle of conversations. When the last dish was placed in the washer the men retreated to the media room to play some new game. Charlie went to visit Chris; Kate and Lily joined Alexis, Emily and Sydney on the terrace.

The day was clear and sunny and the temperature was in the fifties. Winter had been rather mild and they were going to enjoy it. Kate insisted they leave Lily alone, asking how they would enjoy being interrogated about their sex life. Lily announced she was getting a refill, and Alexis followed her to the kitchen.

"I can see that brain of yours feverishly working. Stop it!" demanded Alexis.

"This thing with James is nice and all but it's a fling. Honestly, it's sort of a week-long, one-night stand. I came home to spend time with you guys, not some guy I just met." Lily turned and poured her coffee into the sink.

"Lil, we love your visits, but let's face it, all you do is work. This isn't about James, it's about you. And I'm sure the sex is, well… a bonus to say the least," added Alexis as she bumped Lily with her shoulder.

"The sex is great," Lily admitted with a grin.

"As you said, it's just a fling. Enjoy it," declared Alexis.

"James asked me to the Giants game today. His friend coaches for the team."

Alexis linked arms with Lily and walked to the media room. She asked who the Giants were playing, and when it started. Alexis marched Lily back to her room and ordered her to call James. She was not taking 'no' for an answer. Lily took her phone and texted James. She would meet him at the stadium. It was almost three.

When her phone rang she smiled. James was just leaving The Plaza and could pick her up. She quickly changed into the blue cardigan her parents had given her for Christmas, slipped on her boots and headed downstairs.

"This is no fling," whispered Alexis to Kate.


	34. Chapter 34

**LILY**

**BNR848**

**Disclaimer: The publicly recognized characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plots are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 34**

The regular thirty-minute ride had taken them close to an hour. When they arrived they were quickly escorted to the owner's suite. James introduced Lily to Charles wife, Clare, who introduced them to a few other people. The suite was huge. There was a full bar and kitchen staff, private bathrooms and a balcony. A buffet spread offered a variety of foods, both hot and cold and large TV screens covered the walls. The front offered an unobstructed view of the field with plenty of comfortable seats.

At half-time, James was invited to the locker room. Lily stayed behind chitchatting with Clare. James had laughingly warned her not to believe anything she said. Lily learned Clare and Charles had met at Michigan. She was not into football. They'd met at a laundromat. He'd washed all his clothes together, including a pair of red socks, turning everything a tinge of pink. He'd sought help from the only other person there, her. She had advised him to buy new underwear or get used to pink. She had not been impressed. Lily laughed.

"Next thing I know that fool is stalking me. Whenever I did laundry, there he was. I finally took pity on him. That was fifteen years ago. We've been married ten. He still can't do laundry," Clare added.

A short time later James returned, proudly wearing a Giants cap and caring another in his hand. He presented it to her, adding he'd had it signed by the "cute punter" she'd so vocally complemented.

It was the last minutes of the fourth quarter and it looked like they'd be going into overtime. With eight seconds left the Giants had recovered the ball, but they were deep in their own territory. Everyone in the box was glued to the field. One play later, with one second on the clock, they set-up for a fifty-seven-yard field goal attempt. The suite erupted when the ball sailed past the goal post. With a final score of twenty-four to twenty-one, the win went to the Giants.

They went to dinner with Charles and Clare, joining in the celebratory mood. Charles delighted in embarrassing James. Lily considered it fair play. Her favorite stories were about their high school misadventures. Mr. Mulrooney had been quite the prankster.

It was eleven when they parted ways. Lily asked to stop by her parents. She texted her mother, picked up some things and head back down. By the time they arrived at The Plaza, they were exhausted. They'd fallen asleep within minutes.

He was up early, packing and getting ready to change rooms. He ordered coffee, poured himself a cup and watched her sleep. He needed to remind himself he was a thirty-four-year-old man, not a sappy teenager. This was a holiday dalliance at best. In a few days, he'd be back in L.A. and she'd be in D.C. He finished his coffee, poured her a cup adding a teaspoon of stevia and a dab of cream.

"Hey gorgeous, up and at-um. If we don't get out of here in the next hour I'm gonna have to sell my house to cover the bill." James informed her.

She pushed herself up, grabbed the cup from his hands, took a sip and smiled. Twenty minutes later, when she joined him in the living room he was enjoying a cup of coffee.

They finished their coffee and conducted one last check. James grabbed the house phone and called downstairs. While the hotel staff transferred his things, he and Lily went to breakfast. They were both uncharacteristically quiet. The silence was pensive in nature, not awkward.

"I was wondering if you had a date for New Year's Eve?" he asked.

"Well, there's this sexy punter…" she'd smiled.

"That _sexy punter_ has a wife and six kids, it may be a little crowded," he'd replied with a smirk.

"But, if that doesn't pan out, I have reservations here. Apparently they put together quite a spread, with live music, dancing and the works."

She laughed at the punter comment, almost spitting out her coffee. She really had no plans other than staying home and watching the ball drop. This was getting complicated.

They spent some time walking through Central Park, had a late lunch, then she headed home.


	35. Chapter 35

**LILY**

**BNR848**

**Disclaimer: The publicly recognized characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plots are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 35**

Before making her way home alone, she veered towards Bloomingdales. She had that little black dress she'd bought, but she needed shoes. She was not about to gather the troops for shoes and whatnot. Anything she needed she could get from her mother.

A short time later she was entering Bloomingdales with one goal in mind. She made a beeline for the shoe department, located three pairs she liked, asked for her size and picked the first pair that did not pinch. She paid, grabbed the bag and headed back to the subway.

Once home she found her mother in the master bedroom reading. Surprised to see her home so early, Lily showed her the shoes and inquired if there was a matching bag among her collection.

"I love the shoes; deep red satin pointed toe, five-inch stiletto will definitely give that dress an extra wow," a smiling Kate added.

"Are you sure you guys are okay with me going out? I really don't mind spending New Year's here with you and dad. I can call James and cancel, it's not a problem," Lily announced.

"It sounds like you're looking for an excuse. If you want to stay, stay, but don't do it on our account." Kate sat back and listened to her daughter unburden herself.

Lily exhaled and dropped back onto her parent's bed. Spending more time with James was only complicating matters. Right now it was uncomplicated, easy and fun. There were no expectations, no pressure, and no demands. But the more time she spent with him, the more her feelings got muddled. This was supposed to be a fling, a one week escape, nothing more than that.

Frustrated and tired Lily kissed her mother and went to hide. She decided on a relaxing bath, filled the tub and went in search of her mother's bubble bath. An hour later her mother knocked on the door inquiring if she should call the Coast Guard. She dressed, joining her parents for Chinese take-out and movie night. While her father made popcorn her mother lovingly played with her hair.

Morning gave her a revived spirit. She texted James, letting him know she was looking forward to joining him at nine. After a good night's sleep, she reaffirmed it was nothing more than what it was, a brief encounter and casual affair. Yeap, that's what it was and there was nothing wrong with it.

Around two Alexis and Charlie showed up. Alexis and Ben were heading to a New Year's Eve party and Charlie would be welcoming the New Year with her grandparents. Castle had acquired fireworks and Charlie was his willing conspirator. Lily poured Alexis a cup of tea and told her about her plans. The Plaza for New Year's, a very hoity-toity celebration, mocked Alexis with a laugh.

She got to spend some time with Charlie talking about boys and other important topics. Her teenage niece was growing up so fast. Lily was proud, yet nostalgic. She would miss her innocent little niece who loved visits to the zoo, stuffed animals, cotton candy and all things purple. At seven Lily went to shower.

She pulled the bag out of the closet and looked for the dress. When she pulled out the Bloomingdales bag, the small box forgotten box fell on the floor. The cufflinks. She put them on the dresser and hung up the dress. It looked fine, she'd place it in the bathroom when she showered. The steam would ease out any small wrinkle.

The simplicity of the sleeveless, black, sheath silhouetted dress with the rounded collar and fitted waist was betrayed by the heart-stopping alluring open back. She wore her mother's white gold, diamond earrings, and her long hair back. Her mother fashioned two French braids that gathered into a low flat ponytail just below her nape. It looked classic and intricate, worthy of any black tie affair. Charlie delighted in providing the million bobby pins that firmly secured each hair in place.

Her make-up was elegant and bold. The shimmery, smoky gray pallet accentuated her eyes, the mascara emphasized her naturally long lashes and the highlighter she applied to her cheekbones and nose gave her face an added glow. She lined her lips and applied a deep cherry lipstick. Charlie smiled, giving her aunt the seal of approval. She spritzed herself with perfume and looked at the clock. It was eight thirty-five.

Checking her things, she grabbed the small box from the dresser, dropped her lipstick and phone in the purse, slipped on her shoes and walked out. Her father declared she looked as beautiful as her mother; her mother smiled. She kissed Charlie and her parents and wished them a happy New Year.

"See you next year Aunt Lily," announced a giggling Charlie.


	36. Chapter 36

**LILY**

**BNR848**

**Disclaimer: The publicly recognized characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plots are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 36**

She texted James the minute she got in the car. Traffic was heavy, as the street closures and New Year's revelers congested the normally busy Fifth Avenue. When she arrived at The Plaza, James was waiting. The minute he saw her he smiled and exaggeratedly grabbed his chest.

He wore a black suit, a white shirt and a muted silver tie; he looked sophisticated and stylish. She was sure he'd just bought that tie and inwardly smiled at the effort. He took her hand as they walked towards the restaurant, leaned in and told her she looked stunning.

The normally opulent eatery sparkled. The white chairs and table cloths were framed by the stunning decorations. The music provided a festive and jovial atmosphere. Along with several noisemakers, their table was adorned with a black plastic top hat, and a glittery paper tiara decrying _Happy New Year_.

Lily removed her wrap to take her seat, James remained frozen. Holding her chair, he had just seen the open back of her dress. The small bow that connected the top deceptively masked the sultry low cut that extended to her waist. She had confessed to borrowing a dress for their first date, and he wasn't sure which sister or friend lent her this one, but he'd need to thank them later.

He ordered a bottle of wine as they availed themselves of the hors d'oeuvres; then they danced.

The live band provided a variety of music encompassing all styles, although mainly the tunes were slow and mellow, adding to the romantic atmosphere. They enjoyed dinner while listening to the music. James announced they would have to dance the night away to burn off half the calories from the meal they'd eaten.

The next slow song he extended his hand and led her to the dance floor. When he placed his hand on her back, the feel of her skin sent shivers up his entire body. He held her close and swayed to the hypnotically slow melody. He whispered in her ear and placed kisses along her neck. She squeezed his hand, reminding him they were in public.

When they returned to their table, dessert awaited. James had arranged for the dark chocolate tart ganache to be served just after their main course. She smiled, blowing him a kiss across the table. He removed his jacket and ordered more wine. Midnight was approaching and with it a new year.

With the ticking of the clock, they grabbed their revelers gear and joined in the merriment. They snapped a few pictures and continued to dance. With a minute left, the announcement came from the band to ready for the countdown. Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, ONE! Happy New Year! As the band played Auld Lang Syne, their lips met and they kissed. But this kiss felt different. Although it reverberated with all the passion and desire they had restrained, it was warm and full of expectation.

As they parted, James whispered, "Happy New Year, Lily." He had said it in such a hushed tone he doubted she'd heard him.

"Happy New Year, James," she quietly replied as she searched for his lips once again.

He framed her face with his hands, looked in her eyes and smiled. "I waited to kiss you my whole life."

They danced to the next few songs but soon decided to continue the celebration in private. He left an exorbitant tip, Lily retrieved her things and they walked out hand-in-hand. They entered the crowded elevator, joining the other guests making their way back to their rooms. The ride to the sixteenth floor was painstakingly slow.

When they entered the suite there was no hurried desperation. They walked in, comfortable in each other's grasp. James pulled Lily towards him and kissed her while trying to loosen her hair. She broke the kiss, kicked off her shoes and walked towards the bathroom. There she made a quick job of removing the pins from her hair, using her fingers to comb it loose. When she returned to the room he had poured them some wine and removed his coat and tie.

The night was long, the lovemaking slow, and tender. Few words were exchanged; the desire was intimate and impassioned. There was a reverence to his touch that lingered. Much later she'd fallen asleep in his embrace. As he watched her he realized it would be hard to let her go.


	37. Chapter 37

**LILY**

**BNR848**

**Disclaimer: The publicly recognized characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plots are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 37**

He was asleep when she woke. They needed to talk, but not today. Today would be the day they had promised each other in the wee hours of the New Year. She let him sleep, called room service and ordered coffee.

She brushed her teeth, grabbed the bathrobe and waited for the coffee. She answered the door after the first light knock, taking the tray from the bellhop. She poured herself a cup and went about answering all the New Year messages on her phone. It was just past nine when she heard him stirring. He opened his eyes, only to see her standing, smiling down at him wearing nothing but one of his shirts.

"Guess all that dancing tired you out," she added as she handed him a cup of coffee.

"I'd say it was more than the dancing," he replied with a yawn.

She watched as he strolled naked into the bathroom, still drinking his coffee. She heard the shower and seconds later the opening of the door. There he stood in all his glory, beckoning her to join him. The glint in his eyes suggesting far more than a shower.

"Tell you what handsome, fill the tub and it's a deal," she countered, as he reached for her.

As the large marble tub filled she poured the body wash into the running water and was rewarded with suds. They were both tall, and although the tub was ample it was still cramped. Neither seemed to mind. His hands roamed, his kisses wandered and soon the playful chatter evolved into much more. After sitting in the cold water for some time he stood, stepped out of the tub and walked the shower. He turned the water to hot, helped her out of the tub and into the warm spray.

"So Ms. Castle, what would you like to do today?" he asked as they dried off.

"I thought we'd go to brunch, but I have a dilemma of my own making. All I have is the dress from last night. It's not exactly daytime attire. I don't even have a bra." She declared.

He laughed, announcing he personally liked that dilemma. He wrapped his towel around her neck and pulled her in close for a kiss.

"We can sit here until your dress is once again appropriate. And just so you don't feel uncomfortable, and in solidarity, I will remain naked," James proudly declared as he unwrapped the towel from around his waist and let it drop to the floor.

She laughed, picked up the towel and threw it at him.

She bit the bullet and called her mother. Kate agreed to pack a bag and walk it downstairs to a messenger. James called the concierge and made the arrangements. An hour later the small bag was delivered. Bra, undies, make-up, shirts, jeans, t-shirt, jacket, shoes and a note from her mother. James confessed he'd never be able to look her mother in the eyes again.

They had two days. Two days to spend together, throw caution to the wind, forget everything and everyone and just have fun. But on Friday she had to go home. She wanted one last day with her parents before heading back to D.C.

Around two o'clock she dragged him downstairs and across the city to Coney Island. It was the annual Polar Bear's Club, New Year's Day Swim; New Yorkers version. If he was so inclined, he could participate she told him. They walked along the boardwalk, still catching sight of some of those who had braved the cold waters of the Atlantic earlier that day. They rode the Ferris wheel, James telling her he was about eight before he let his parents drag him on it. Not the bravest of souls, he admitted.

After an afternoon of walking, riding the Wonder Wheel and Thunderbolt, sampling an array of carnival foods, and visiting the aquarium he wrapped his arm around her and asked if she wanted to go home; stuttering through a clarification. He had meant back to The Plaza.

"I sure hope that bag your mom packed contained more than one change of clothes," he added as he kissed her hand.

"I'm set. Friday I'm back at my parents. I head back to D.C. Saturday morning. When do you fly back to L.A.?"

"I have an open ticket," he said without further comment.

And here it was, the thing they'd been ignoring all day. In about thirty-six hours this little game they'd been playing would come to an end.


	38. Chapter 38

**LILY**

**BNR848**

**Disclaimer: The publicly recognized characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plots are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 38**

They requested a car and headed back to the hotel. The closeness evident, but the silence resounding. They changed, Lily borrowing one of his t-shirts, curled up to watch a movie, and soon fell asleep.

Thursday morning came early. They showered, dressed and went to breakfast. They quietly ate, then walked towards the High Line.

It was a relaxing morning. They strolled along the mile and a half, looking at the art, and stealing a kiss here and there. They found two empty seats along the way and sat to people watch. They detoured to Chelsea Market, bought some hot chocolate and walked towards the river. Before long they made their way to Chelsea Pier and the arcade. She beat his pants off at a video game, he took no mercy at air hockey. After thirty-three dollars, he'd managed to win her a small stuffed purple hippo she'd spotted inside an electronic claw game.

"Let's go home," she whispered to him.

He knew exactly where she meant.

As they walked towards the elevators James reflected on this last full day with her. Tomorrow morning they would have coffee then she would leave. He would call her, try to see her again, but deep down he knew tomorrow would be good-bye.

They made love tenderly slow. He once again worshiped her body, laying a trail of kisses along the way. He lingered in all those spots he now knew would make her quiver and sigh, she returned the favor. He had learned her body with masterful skill, their connection undeniable. Tonight each touch burned with passion and want and a need to remember and lock away the memory.

At five, while he ordered room service she entered the bathroom locked the door turned on the shower and cried. She packed her things and her hippo, zipped up the small bag and headed out. When she exited the bedroom he saw the tell-tale signs of hidden tears behind false bravado. He reached for her, a knock on the door breaking the moment.

She picked at her salad and stole most of his fries. They sat on the small sofa, her feet on his lap, the television masking the silence.

"Can we get dessert?" she said with a sigh. It appeared saying good-bye to James Mulrooney was not going to be an easy affair.

James laughed. Fifteen minutes later, a dark chocolate fudge cake arrived at their door. He wanted to make her stay.


	39. Chapter 39

**LILY**

**BNR848**

**Disclaimer: The publicly recognized characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plots are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 39**

The next morning they said good-bye, Lily insisting he not walk her downstairs. He kissed her, eliciting a promise she'd call, he promises to see her next time he was in D.C. She walked down the hallway, watching him smile as she entered the elevator. The ride home was long and miserable.

_**Lily**_

Walking in her parent's door was a mix of emotions. She was happy to be home yet unexpectedly sadden at leaving James. It was just past ten in the morning and her "_hello"_ echoed. Then came her father's voice from the den. She found him squinting at the computer and laughed. Picking up his glasses she placed them on his face, telling him they made him look distinguished. Her mother had gone to the market but would be back soon.

An hour later when her mother arrived she'd found a darkened house, resonating with loud ominous voices and snickers. Reprimanded when she called for the lights to turn on and the shades to open, she held her laughter at finding her thirty-year-old daughter and her septuagenarian husband in the midst of a laser tag battle.

"Castle, are you insane? If you fall you are bound to break something. Was there nothing else you two could play? Seriously, I can't leave you alone for one minute," declared Kate as she bit her lip to stifle a laugh, and walked towards the kitchen.

Lily, holding back a giggle walked towards her father and whispered, "I told you we'd get in trouble."

"It was worth it," added Castle as he reached over and planted a kiss on his daughter's forehead.

Starving after the battle, Lily was waist deep into the refrigerator when her mother approached. They pulled deli meats and veggies from the fridge, grabbed bread from the pantry and went about assembling sandwiches.

"I didn't expect you back so early," explained Kate as she continued to pull out some plates.

"Yea well, it was time I got back to reality," a snarky Lily responded.

Her mother let the statement pass. Now Kate understood the reason behind the laser tag battle. Castle had obviously detected Lily's mood and was trying to make her feel better. How she loved that man. She sent Lily in search of her father and they all sat down for lunch.

By six o'clock everyone had trickled in for the family dinner; conversations were in full gear. By nine everyone was headed home. She'd put forth a good show all evening and was exhausted. She wanted to crawl into bed, pull the covers over her head and shut the world out. Tomorrow she'd be on the noon train to D.C., back home with a full day to decompress before returning to work Monday. At ten she kissed her parents and said good-night.

Saturday morning she was up at the crack of dawn. She hurriedly dressed and headed for one last run around Central Park. Her mother was just walking into the kitchen when she returned.

After a quick shower, she took her coffee and headed to the terrace. She quietly sat and waited. Her mother could sense when she needed to talk. Many times both she and the twins had been compelled to confess some minor transgression without a single word from their mother. A look and a raised eyebrow was all it took. Other times the gentle quietness and nearness of their mother would be all they'd needed to seek solace or advise when faced with crushing heartache. Somehow her words always made things better.

"I didn't anticipate it would be so complicated." Lily blurted.

Her mother said nothing. She continued to drink her coffee, looking at Lily intensely.

"This was just a _fling. _I'll be back to work Monday and he'll be, wherever it is he needs to be. We had a good time, we enjoyed ourselves and that's that. We both got what we wanted, now it's back to the real world, back to reality." Lily sighed, forced a grin and drank her coffee.

A few minutes later her father came in search of them. He kissed them good morning and went about making breakfast. He could tell when it was time to retreat.

As she took another sip, her mother asked one question. "Back to reality? What was so unreal about the last week?"

"It's complicated. Besides, neither one of us signed up for anything else. I'm gonna get more coffee." Lily stood and went inside. As she refilled her cup, she looked up and there was her mother.

"Lily-pad, I'm going to give you some advice. Take it or leave it, it's your choice. It really isn't complicated, we make it complicated. Trust me, if anyone understands complicating matters of the heart it's me. If this thing with James was a fling, so be it. Glad you had a good time. But don't make excuses if there's more to it. Matters of the heart may be messy, but certainly not complicated."

Her father made breakfast and served her smiley face pancakes. When she finished, she excused herself returning to her room to pack. She picked up her phone and saw the text. He wished her a safe trip home. She had promised to call, and she hadn't. She was tempted to reply, but she didn't.

By eleven she was packed and ready to go. She kissed her parents' good-bye, assuring them she'd call as soon as she was home. By noon her train was pulling out of Penn Station. She stared out the window hiding the tears that gathered behind a pair of sunglasses.

* * *

_**James**_

He watched her enter the elevator and waited for the doors to close. He should have made her stay a bit longer, it would have given him time to get his words right. But he hadn't. Once back inside he flipped through the channels in an attempt to fill the emptiness with noise. He grabbed his tablet, tried to review a contract his office had sent, but gave-up after reading the same paragraph three times. He snagged reservations on the three-thirty flight back to L.A. the next day and went in search of his sneakers deciding to run off his frustration.

She hadn't called. He had finally texted, editing the content a million times, before settling on three simple words. "_Safe trip home._" Had he misread the situation? Was he totally off? Then again, she hadn't signed up for anything else. He was a putz.

At seven, starving and annoyed, he made his way downstairs. Opting for the bar, he ordered a sandwich and a beer. Two beers and forty minutes later he was back in his suite. He'd gone to bed early, tossing and turning the entire night. More than once he had reached for her; he missed not having her next to him.

Saturday he awoke tired and in a foul mood. Charles and Clare joined him for a late breakfast, but his disposition had not improved much. Neither had mentioned Lily. When Clare excused herself, Charles had spoken up.

"It's none of my business, but you look like shit. All I'm going to say is don't be a fool." Charles forcefully declared.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I just didn't sleep well. And you're right, _'it's none of your business,'_ " a defiant James answered.

Taking advantage of the late check-out, he'd returned to his room to sulk. Lily's train would just be leaving. His mood definitely not improving, he shoved his tablet in his carryon, tossed his jacket over the bag and bid farewell to The Plaza. By one o'clock he was headed to JFK.

The holiday traffic had bogged down his commute. Arriving almost an hour later he made his way past security, and directly to the airline lounge. He ordered a drink, pulled out his tablet and answered emails. When they called his flight he stowed away his tablet, put on his jacket, grabbed his bag and headed for the gate. As he attempted to place his phone in his inside pocket he felt something. He stopped and pulled out the intrusive item. He opened the small box, staring at the content in bewilderment.

After pondering his choices for all of two seconds, he rushed to the reservations counter for help. He had ten minutes, he'd have to run to make the flight, but he had a seat. He sprinted down the concourse, zigzagging to avoid stragglers.

As he skidded towards the gate the agent called out, "Mr. Mulrooney?"

He nodded, too winded to answer. He was the last passenger seated. He thanked the flight attendant, secured his seatbelt and pulled the small box out of his pocket. Where the hell had she found turkey cufflinks? He smiled and tucked them back in his jacket.

It was ten to six when he got in the cab. He didn't know her address, all he knew was it was close to Dupont Circle. He kicked himself for not paying more attention the night he'd dropped her off. It had been dark, but he was sure he'd recognize the building. The two hundred dollar tip was a tremendous incentive for the driver to continue canvassing the area. While they aimlessly drove around he called her. No answer. Damn that woman was stubborn!


	40. Chapter 40

**LILY**

**BNR848**

**Disclaimer: The publicly recognized characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plots are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 40**

She got home shortly after three. She texted her parents, took a shower, threw everything in the hamper and went to bed. So what if it was five in the afternoon. Her house, her rules.

At seven-thirty the buzzing of her phone woke her. Six missed calls and a text, all from James. She placed the phone back on the nightstand, turned over and closed her eyes. Surrendering to curiosity she grabbed the phone and read the text.

"_I think I'm outside your building. It's freezing. It's me and a suitcase. Police will be called soon. Please call me!" _The message was three minutes old. She threw on a sweatshirt, pulled on some pants and hurried down the five flights. She looked out the main door and did not see him. In her haste, she'd left her phone upstairs. Then she saw him, looking like a wayward waif. He was across the street, two buildings over, he was on his phone, probably calling her again.

"James!" She called as she waved.

He spotted her, grabbed his bag and rushed over. She dashed towards the door and punched in her code. She held the door open and waited. He followed her to the elevator and they rode up in silence. Once inside her apartment, he stood in the middle of the living room, speechless. She plopped on her couch and waited.

"Can we talk?" he blurted.

"Seriously? You could have called," the frustration in her voice evident.

"You're not answering my calls, remember?" he sharply reminded her.

This was not happening! They spent a week with each other on vacation mode. No responsibilities, no demands. No flaws! Besides, they both led busy, stressful lives, and a bicoastal relationship was simply a disaster waiting to happen. Those things never worked out, she'd been there. She'd had a good time and this was the culmination of a mutually beneficial encounter; a fling. Now it was time to go their separate ways. This was the unspoken arrangement they had made. Now here he was, making a difficult situation even harder.

"James, I had a wonderful time, we both went into this knowing exactly what it was. I never expected anything else." As she finished the statement she cleared her throat hoping to mask her emotions.

"Bullshit," he added as he took the cufflinks out of his pocket.

She stared at the small box and swallowed the lump in her throat. It had been an impulse buy. A small trinket referencing the turkey sandwich. No big sentimental offering, just a gag gift. She'd felt awkward giving them to him, so that last morning she'd placed the small box in his jacket. She had expected he find it once he was back in L.A.

"The cufflinks are funny, and I thought… Well, I just thought you'd get a kick out of them. There's no hidden message, no agenda. Honestly."

"I don't do this, I'm not this guy. I'm not that cavalier, romantic guy with sappy notes and silly pet names. As long as it's mutual, I'm okay having a fun time and walking away. No harm no foul. I have no regrets. But I didn't want you to leave." He paced, brushed back his hair with his hands and sat next to her.

"I didn't expect you to ask me to stay." She'd offered the statement in a low voice, but with sincerity.

"You think I'm saying this because I'm some kind of altruistic gentleman, safeguarding your virtue? That I owe you something because we slept together? Because if that's the case, you really don't know me."

It was the truth. He was not the type to get attached or emotional. He didn't lead women on, but his relationships seldom involved any serious attachment. Relationships had never truly tugged at his heart and he had not been looking for one when he was god-smacked by Lily Castle.

"That's my point. We don't know each other. We spent a week gallivanting around New York, having sex and doing whatever we wanted." She stressed.

"I don't believe that. I think we know a lot about each other. For the record, we had phenomenal sex. And it was ten days, we spent ten days together. I'm not here to propose, I just want to keep seeing you. What are you afraid of?" He challenged.

"I'm not afraid of anything! I'm being realistic. I've been down this road before. You know _vacation Lily_, not warts and all, me. Real Lily hates mornings and is basically subhuman until she has coffee. I'm a borderline workaholic. I'd rather be alone than in bad company. I don't care if I spend an entire weekend in pajamas reading a good book. I hate inconsiderate people. I will fight to the death for a cause I believe in and love my family above everything else. I'm stubborn, opinionated and unapologetically independent; and frankly, not afraid to point it out. Sometimes, when I have a really bad day I lash out, then hate myself for it. I love New York and it will always be home. Only a select group know I hope to be back there soon, setting my course and getting ready to someday run for my mom's old Senate seat. I'm not easy- I'm not really the fuzzy, cuddly, girly type. I can be a challenge." She was out of breath.

"You honestly think I don't know you're stubborn?" He said with a smirk.

"I'm not Mike or Mark or whatever the fuck that asshole's name is. You're not some agenda item I need to check off. I'm not looking to be anyone's prince charming; far from it. Truth be told, I like my life just as it is, no complications. I'm far from perfect, but I've been honest. I'm focused and work hard for what I want; learned that from my grandparents. I love horror movies and a good prank and never pass up an opportunity for either. If you want to see me lose my temper, attack someone I love. I worship my grandfather and love him more than life itself. I grew up in Alaska but consider California home. I like my job, don't live off the family money, and am proud of what I've accomplished. I spend a lot of time on the road because there's really no reason not to. I believe life is too short to hold a grudge and one should move forward or move on. I learned very young that life's not fair and time is precious. I cheer for the Canadian curling team, enjoy scuba diving and loathe doing laundry. Fun fact, I'm also a Canadian citizen. Oh, and I love a good challenge. " The statement was delivered with fervor.

"Look, I live out of a suitcase, which makes it possible for me to stay anywhere. The airlines actually send me birthday cards. California is home, but I really have no attachments. Having an L.A. mailing address should not be the end all it appears to be. This is not complicated." He declared.

"Funny word complicated." She'd thrown her head back and sighed.


	41. Chapter 41

**LILY**

**BNR848**

**Disclaimer: The publicly recognized characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plots are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**CHAPTER 41**

The stillness gave them time to contemplate the words they'd spoken. Sitting there James took in the surroundings. Aside from two small boxes in a corner everything was neat and organized. The apartment appeared roomy and uncluttered with minimal furniture. The brown leather sofa was soft and comfortable, the coffee table displayed a book on coffee. There was an paperback on the end-table, a slick brass table lamp and a small framed family photo. To his right was a small galley kitchen with walnut cabinets and granite countertops. There was an expensive coffee maker on the counter and nothing else. There were two bar stools against the kitchen counter and no dining room table.

Lily noticed he looked tired. The mischievous smile she'd grown fond of nowhere in sight. His look was one of deep thought and worry. It was the look she'd seen at the hospital in Barrow. It was a serious James.

"James, why did you really come?" asked Lily in a muted tone.

"Have I misread this last week? Because if I have, allow me to apologize and be on my way." It was a somber statement.

Her emotions gave way and she wiped a silent tear that fell. She hated this. She detested exposing her emotions, and crying in front of anyone was something she avoided.

"No," she responded in between a hiccup.

"I didn't want to leave. I figured the sooner I left the easier it would be… Sorry I didn't call, it was childish. I should have let you know I was okay." It was a heartfelt apology.

"Yes, you should have. But I was pretty sure if you hadn't made it home the entire force of the NYPD would have descended on me." It was an attempt at humor. He offered a weak smile and brushed a wayward hair from her face.

What followed was silence. It wasn't awkward nor uncomfortable, just a stillness that allowed for a reset.

"I know we need to talk but I haven't eaten since breakfast, would you mind if I ordered something? We can talk while we eat." She was stalling, but she really was hungry.

He nodded and deferred to her for a selection, asking where the bathroom was. He had been traveling all day and was feeling grubby. As he walked to the bathroom he passed the kitchen and saw the refrigerator magnet, it read, _"I froze my butt off in Barrow, Alaska."_ He smiled and continued on. He washed his face, taking his time while he gathered his thoughts.

When he returned to the living room she was setting up two placemats on the coffee table. "Sorry but it's either the counter or the couch. I never got around to getting a dining room table," she apologetically explained.

The cheese pizza arrived quickly. She laid out two paper plates, and some water, then grabbed a slice.

"It's the best pizza in town," she announced as she took a bite.

"I have no doubt. Although for future reference, anything but pineapple and anchovies is good with me," he added.

"Future reference?"

"We both know there's going to be a future reference, so eat your pizza before it gets cold," he added as he nudged her with his knee.

He recounted discovering the cufflinks and abruptly changing his flight. He replayed his mad dash through JFK and how he'd almost plowed over several slow moving travelers. Once in D.C. he realized he didn't have her address. He remembered the general vicinity near Dupont Circle from the night they'd had dinner, but was winging it. The driver had humored him for forty minutes. He'd been walking up and down the street for twenty minutes, he was sure someone was bound to call the cops. Some random guy, walking down the sidewalk, lugging a suitcase was definitely a cop calling scenario, and frankly his explanation would have sounded even more incriminating.

"But officer, I'm looking for the woman I spent Christmas with. She didn't give me her address, but I know she lives around here_._ Yea! That would have gone well," he sarcastically added.

She could not help but laugh. She ate a slice, knowing she'd regret any more. They'd skirted around the crust of the conversation and both knew it was time to come clean.

They talked well into the night. He was blunt and honest, so was she. He explained he was adventurous and daring, but not reckless and impetuous. Showing up in D.C. after finding the cufflinks had probably been the most spur of the moment thing he'd done since college.

She admitted although meeting in New York had been serendipitous, it had not been totally unwelcomed. Their whirlwind encounter was something she did not make a habit of, but something she did not regret.

"I'm too old for games. I haven't been in a serious relationship in quite a while. But, by no means have I led a monk's life. My work keeps me busy, and I don't mind the travel. At first I thought you were another Washington bureaucrat after my grandfather's money. Let's face it, you are a very beautiful and persuasive woman, and my grandfather may be old but he's not dead. Then I met you… Do you remember Fairbanks? What you said when I picked you up and told you I was just the driver?"

Lily shook her head, recalling the encounter but not the full conversation.

'_I'm__ sure being a driver for Mr. Mulrooney is a very important and trustworthy position.' _You had no clue who I was, yet you made sure I knew I was a significant member of the Mulrooney staff; and then there's the mac and cheese. You're thoughtful and kind; two of the reasons I'm here," he announced.

Lily blushed, combed her hair behind her ears and replied. "I'm too busy to play games. I already told you about my last relationship. I haven't avoided getting involved, I just haven't found someone I wanted to be involved with. Honestly I haven't been looking. I'm not sure why I agreed to dinner the night you called, but I'm glad I did. And I'm glad you're here."

Once the conversation got serious he admitted to being blindsided by her, but happily so. He'd just signed three new clients in New York, and would be spending a lot more time her way. He was working on a deal in D.C., and would be there at least a few days a month.

She'd been blindsided herself. Now listening to him, his words just jumbling up in her brain. The relationship she saw as moving too fast was now a runaway train. Her fear was it would crash and burn. But she was willing to take that chance.

"This will sound pathetic, but I hadn't been on a date since before Thanksgiving. Honestly, my last date was a disaster. I tend to scare men off. Emily and Sydney tried to set me up when I was home for Halloween. I spent the night dodging Sherlock Holmes and Captain America. Not my finest hour," she added with a nod and cringe.

"Well, I'm glad. By the way, when my grandfather told me they'd bumped into you at Radio City I ran out on Charles and Clare. Not _my_ finest hour. And you only scare me a little," he added with a smile.

"We're a thing Ms. Castle, and unless you object, we will continue this conversation later." He leaned over and softly kissed her lips, ending the tender moment with a smile.

She nodded her head, reciprocating with a short kiss of her own.

"Alright then. You need to get some sleep, so I need to go. Call me when you wake up and I will bring breakfast." He smiled and stood to leave.

"You don't have to go," she told him.

"Yes I do," he insisted.

"It's almost two in the morning! Stay, you can sleep on the couch," she added.

"I have a reservation at the Four Seasons. Besides, I'm not exactly couch size. I am, however, going to need your address," he said with a grin.

She rattled of the address as he typed it into his phone. He pulled her off the couch, holding her hand as he walked towards the door. She escorted him down to the front entrance and kissed him good night.

When he kissed her good-bye the soft gentle kiss was a subtle reminder of promises made. She knew it would require compromise, patience and work; and she hoped she had it in her. Once he'd left she realized she was scared shitless.

The minute she got back in her apartment she called her sister. It was well past two thirty in the morning, Alexis was going to kill her.

"What's wrong?" a groggy Alexis anxiously answered.

"Sorry, nothing's wrong. He followed me home," a giddy Lily blurted.

"Who followed you home? Did you call the police? Are you alright?" a now wide awake Alexis exclaimed.

"Calm down Lex, I'm fine. James, James followed me home," she explained.

"Is this a creepy, or a romantic _he followed me home?_" Alexis asked.

"Romantic," replied Lily with a giggle.

"And you needed to call me at three in the morning to tell me this?"

"Who else was I going to call?" inquired Lily.

"I'm going back to bed."

"Good night Lex," a smiling Lily added.


	42. Chapter 42

**LILY**

**BNR848**

**Disclaimer: The publicly recognized characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plots are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 42**

She fell asleep the minute her head hit the pillow. It had been the best sleep she'd had since Wednesday night. Rested and energized, she was up at eight. She took a quick shower, brewed some coffee and called James.

"Hey beautiful," he sleepily answered.

"I woke you, I'm so sorry, go back to sleep. Call me later."

"Nah, I'm up. Let me grab a shower. I'll call you when I'm on my way."

He had finally gotten a good night sleep. He could feel a stupid smile on his face. He was a grown man for God's sake, and a woman he'd known less than a month was turning his world upside-down. He headed for the shower and rummaged through his suitcase for a pair of jeans and a clean shirt. Breakfast, he'd promised her breakfast. He called the concierge and within half an hour had breakfasts ready to go.

Availing himself of the driverless taxis outside the hotel he was rounding the corner to her apartment building within forty-five minutes of her call. He dialed her number as the car pulled up. She buzzed him in and waited by the door. He carried a large bag and looked wonderful. She hurried to meet him, offering him a kiss while relieving him of the bag.

"Wow! You know doughnuts or bagels would have sufficed. Breakfast from the Four Seasons, you trying to impress a girl?"

"You want to be impressed? Cause I also brought pastries," he added with a grin.

"A man after my own heart," she replied, mockingly batting her eyes.

"No truer word Ms. Castle, no truer word," he answered.

She poured him a cup of coffee and pulled out some plates and silverware. There were omelets, hash browns, breakfast potatoes, bacon, waffles with cream and berries, and a serving of oatmeal. When he pulled out the small pastry box her mouth watered.

"You have to eat real food before the pastries. There's only one of each, so we have to share or fight to the death," he announced.

"I'm pretty sure I would prevail," she mocked, adding they could have done with just the pastries.

"I've seen you eat Ms. Castle. You madam are a freak of nature. Where you put it all is anyone's guess," he said as he grabbed her around the waist and kissed her long and hard.

Sitting side by side, they managed to finish most of the food. She noticed each time they'd had breakfast he'd ordered oatmeal, and made a mental note to keep some on hand. It startled her at realizing she was planning for him to be around. She then reminded herself he lived in Los Angeles.

She needed to do laundry and put stuff away. Nothing urgent. He reminded her he hated laundry. Proudly declaring he had a nice service that picked up his things once a week and returned them clean and folded two days later, it was magic.

Deciding to spend time with James instead, she placed a load in the washer, opting to run it later. She put on some shoes and took him for a walk. It was Sunday, sunny, crisp and cool, but far from freezing. A few minutes later they were at Dupont Circle. She told him she enjoyed running and normally ran past Embassy Row to the Cathedral. Her mother had always been a runner and she developed the habit young.

He told her he too was a runner but was mostly relegated to treadmills. He also enjoyed diving and was a certified Master Scuba Diver. His grandfather had gifted him a trip to the Great Barrier Reef after high school, and he'd fallen in love with the sport. He was looking forward to visiting the Galapagos in the summer. He lived near the ocean, and his one indulgence had been buying a condo in Santa Monica with an ocean view.

With the temperature in the high forties, Dupont Circle was busy with people enjoying the weather. She asked if he would mind walking a little further and steered them towards the Spanish Steps. Located less than a mile away, the hidden spot is secluded and much more private. They took a seat by the fountain and enjoyed the tranquility. No longer exposed to the warmth of the sun, James pulled Lily closer.

His arm wrapped around her shoulders felt familiar and right. She leaned her head against him and enjoyed the feeling. They watched the few people that walked by, laughing at the sight of a large dog pulling a little boy who kept telling the pup to slowdown. They enjoyed both moments of silence and conversation. She told him about all the challenges the new organization had faced. He told her about a new client his firm was signing, which had been the reason for his visit just before Christmas. She egged him on for a name but he refused, claiming it could jinx the deal. He promised she would be the tenth or so person to know. She had given him a small shove at the taunting response.

Engrossed in each other, before long it was well past two o'clock. They exited onto the street and headed towards Connecticut Avenue and the five-minute walk to the Mexican restaurant he frequented when in town. The restaurant was colorful, welcoming and casual; the food phenomenal.

It was a fun atmosphere. Despite the cold outside, they ordered two Margaritas. Between the chips, salsa, guacamole, and the drink, she suggested they share an order of fajitas. They sat back and enjoyed their drinks and the music. Their conversation was playful and she hoped her next question would not dampen the mood.

"So, you said you were signing a new client. When do you head back to L.A.?" she asked as she took a sip from her drink.

"I fly out of Dulles at nine tomorrow morning. I'm sorry, were it not for a meeting I have Tuesday I'd stay longer. But, I have a return ticket on the red-eye Thursday night. So I hope you don't have plans for the weekend."

"James, I don't expect you to fly back immediately. We can keep this uncomplicated and casual. When you're in town, you call and we'll see each other. When I get a chance to visit L.A., I'll do the same. No strings attached, no expectations. Flying back and forth is expensive, tiring, and in the long run, wears on any relationship." She reached over and took his hand, trying to convey her sincerity.

"It's the second time you use the word complicated. This is not complicated. Besides, not that you're not an added bonus, but my return is for business. I sleep on the red-eye with no problem, so it's not that bad. And I do have expectations. I expect to woo, wine and dine you. In general, I plan to sweep you off your feet. Now drink your Margarita, and stop stealing all the chips." He smiled, leaned over and kissed her.

Had he just used the word 'woo'?

She could taste the salt from the Margarita on his lips. His little speech reprimanding her had rendered her mute. She really wasn't upset he was leaving, but she was disappointed. After so many days together James Mulrooney was a distraction she enjoyed. The sizzling cast iron pan arrived a short time later, putting an end to any further discussion.

"Not to sound forward, since you plan to 'woo' me and all, would you like to help me fold laundry and perhaps spend the night? I know my place pales in comparison to the Four Seasons, but…"

"Let the wooing begin," he declared with a sly grin.

James paid the bill and requested a car. A short time later he had gathered the few things he'd unpacked and checked out of the Four Seasons. They grabbed a cab and headed back to her apartment. He put his suitcase in her room, smiling at the sight of the small purple hippo on her nightstand. She was starting the load that was in the washer and yelped when he sneaked up behind her. He laughed and turned her around, promising the laundry would keep.

The laundry did keep. Later, as they laid in bed she reminded herself to check her frequent flyer miles. He showered and she ran the wash. While she showered he placed the laundry in the dryer and busied himself looking at pictures in the guest room. He returned to the kitchen to make hot chocolate, not surprised when he located two bags of marshmallows. As he walked into the bedroom he could hear the hair blower going in the bathroom. He nudged open the door and presented her with the mug.

"You spoil me, Mr. Mulrooney," she added as she grabbed the mug.

"If you think this is something, I actually put the wash in the dryer!" He announced with fervor.

They drank their hot chocolate and discussed morning plans. Knowing Dulles, he knew he needed to be there by seven-thirty. She told him she was normally out the door by eight. If the weather was nice she walked to work, stopping to get her morning coffee. She was usually in the office by a quarter to nine. He told her he didn't want to wake her, so he would leave everything ready, dress in the guest bathroom and head out. When he walked to the kitchen she grabbed her phone and set her alarm for six.


	43. Chapter 43

**LILY**

**BNR848**

**Disclaimer: The publicly recognized characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plots are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 43**

They had gone to bed early, but to sleep late. They'd made love, playfully and patiently. He had lingered at all her sensitive spots, driving her to the edge of a precipice that left her wanting and breathless. They'd fallen asleep, his body pressed to hers.

He killed the alarm halfway through the first ring. He gingerly pulled his arm away from her and crawled out of bed. He wanted to stay and kiss her on that one spot between her shoulder and her neck which always made her shudder, but he had to go. Guided by the light from his phone he made his way to the hallway.

She'd felt him leaving the warmth of her bed. She immediately missed the feel of his body next to hers. She could hear the shower going as she headed to the kitchen to start the coffee. A few minutes later, as he exited the bathroom he smiled at the sight of her, coffee in hand.

"I promise to book later flights in the future," he softly added as he took the cup and kissed her.

He quickly dressed and sat to enjoy his coffee. He requested a car and promised to call once he was home. She walked him to the door, he brushed the hair from her eyes and kissed her good-bye. It was six-forty-five.

His ride to the airport was uneventful. He cleared security and headed for the airline lounge. He grabbed some coffee, pulled out his tablet and ordered flowers. He selected the flowers carefully, and the words on the card even more so.

She showered, dressed and headed out. The early arrival at her favorite coffee shop allowed for a short conversation with the barista and no waiting. She grabbed her coffee and continued to her office. She'd been away two weeks, the early hour would allow her to read through her emails and get ahead of whatever awaited.

Arriving at eight-thirty Heather was not surprised to see Lily engrossed in work. She grabbed her tablet and joined her. They scanned through messages and a few emails, with Heather bringing her up to speed on a few items. All in all, it had been an uneventful two weeks. At a quarter to nine when her phone buzzed she'd looked at the message and smiled, he was just boarding. She attended a few departmental meetings, fine-tuned a proposal she had been working on, and before long was starving; it was twelve-forty-five. She grabbed her bag and headed out.

Walking the four blocks to the best burger joint around she was relieved to have avoided the lunch crowd. She ordered a greasy cheeseburger, fries and a chocolate shake. She snapped a picture of her burger, sending it to James with a caption that read _"Beats airplane food." _Just as she was finishing, her phone rang, it was her office.

"Hey, I was wondering when you'd be back? Nothing earth shattering just need to ask you something," Heather inquired.

"You always get on my case 'cause I don't eat lunch. Today I venture out and you're calling me back?"

"Bring me a strawberry shake. I know your hangouts, so hurry back." Heather quipped.

Lily ordered Heather's shake and headed back to the office. As the elevator doors opened she could see Heather waiting by the door tapping her foot. Something was up. She handed Heather the milkshake, continuing into her office. The minute she walked in she saw them.

"Alright, spill it. Because it has taken every ounce of self-restraint and ethical wherewithal for me not to open that card," demanded Heather.

Lily's huge smile betrayed her. The beautiful arrangement of pink and white Lilies framed by deep blue Forget-Me-Nots was stunning. She opened the small envelope and read the card. _"For the woman who appreciates the nuances of words and symbols. Prepared to be wooed - A very determined, James." _

Lily sat there, a smile now etched on her face. The flowers were absolutely gorgeous, but the card had done her in. She had been falling in love with James Mulrooney since Christmas day when he'd presented her that silly chocolate bar. Now he was making sure she knew he was serious. She threw her head back, closed her eyes and laughed.

She occupied herself with other matters calling Heather into her office and going about their workday. The flowers and card never far from sight. They quickly immersed themselves in the proposal they were reviewing. It was just past four o'clock when her cell phone rang, startling them both. Without much thought, she answered. It was James. The intonation of her voice and the soft greeting was Heather's hint it was a personal call and most likely the mystery flower sender. Heather grabbed her tablet and walked out.

"Hey, sorry if I'm interrupting. I just wanted to let you know I got home."

"How was the flight? Did you get any sleep?" She was grasping for anything that would allow her time to think.

"Flight was fine, although I would have killed for that burger you had at lunch," he added, confirming he'd seen her text.

She paused, knowing he must be tired. She took a breath, saw the flowers and smiled.

"Thank you for the flowers. They're stunning. Lilies happen to be my favorite. And very subtle with the Forget-Me-Nots."

"Well, it's part of my plan to woo you. Is it working?" It was said with a hint of humor.

"Absolutely."

After the call she responded to an email she had just received, then called Heather back in.

"Sit, before you explode. The flowers are from James Mulrooney. We bumped into each other in New York and went out a few times."

Heather looked at Lily, raised a cynical eyebrow and continued to listen.

"Okay, maybe more than a few times. I had dinner with him that night he stopped by here. We later bumped into each other in New York and went out a few times. The long and short of it is we're sort of dating. He's back in Los Angeles and I'm here, so we'll see… Now stop asking so many questions. I'm going to take my flowers and go home."

"I didn't ask. I knew there was something fishy this morning," Heather added as she left the office.

She and Heather had become close. Lily valued her as a colleague and appreciated her as a friend. Lily logged off her computer, grabbed her things took her flowers and head out. As she approached Heather's desk she placed the flowers down and grabbed her phone.

"I already called for a car. No way were you walking home carrying those. It will be here in ten minutes. '_Thank you, Heather, you're the best assistant __**ever**_.' " Heather mocked.

"Smart ass. But, thank you, Heather," added Lily as she walked towards the elevators.


	44. Chapter 44

**LILY**

**BNR848**

**Disclaimer: The publicly recognized characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plots are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 44**

Tuesday had been a smooth day. On her way to a briefing, she'd received a message from James. She'd almost laughed out loud. It was a picture of his left arm displaying a perfectly crisp and ironed shirt sleeve adorned with the turkey cufflink. He captioned the photo, _'lucky turkey.'_ She entered her meeting with a smile.

Wednesday's outlook was not as bright. It was a cold and rainy morning. Once she looked out the window she opted for a car. She brewed her Alaskan blend and sat at the counter admiring the flowers and enjoying her coffee.

She was in the office by nine. There was an eleven o'clock staff meeting and she anticipated a long day. Her thoughts kept drifting, and she was annoyed. She needed to concentrate. The meeting ran well past lunch and by one o'clock they had ordered in and continued the discussion. At three she was headed back to her office with indigestion and a headache. She rummaged through her desk for antacids, popping two in her mouth and swallowing them down with a gulp of water.

That evening when James called, she was relaxing and sipping tea. He teased her about the mystery client, finally sending her a picture. He had signed three-time Olympic gold medalist, and captain of the women's U.S. Soccer team, Amelia Preston-Leigh. After coaching UCLA to two National Championships, rumors were she was moving on. Now Lily knew, Amelia Preston-Leigh was the new coach for D.C.'s women's soccer team. There would be a news conference on Friday morning; he would be flying in tomorrow afternoon. A win, win he'd added.

Thursday turned out to be the day from hell. It started with a power outage, followed by computer issues. At four when she was called to the director's office she knew it wasn't good. Apparently, someone had snapped pictures of her and James. There were several of them in New York and a few in D.C. One showed James leaving her building, late that first night. A congressman had sent a sharply worded request to the director, inquiring about conflict of interest and the outlandish infusion of funds from the Mulrooney Foundation. Suggesting perhaps the need for a congressional inquiry. Lily was furious. She'd been embarrassed at having to assure the director she had started seeing James weeks after the grant had been approved. He had apologized for having to ask but feared a leak would bring negative attention, providing fodder for the press. It was an election year he'd added, and the trolls were out for blood. Lily understood and offered to resign. The last statement had been met with a powerful rebuff.

His flight was twenty minutes late. He skipped his usual hotel, opting for one near Lily's apartment. He checked in, decided on a quick shower then called her. It was almost six. When she hurriedly answered, he was surprised. She was still at the office and up to her "eyeballs in alligators." She apologized, offering the codes to the front entrance and her door. Something about her voice gave him pause, but he attributed it to her long day. He jotted down the numbers, stopped by the front desk to inquire about the nearest Chinese Restaurant. Half an hour later, loaded with hot food and high spirits he walked the six blocks to her apartment building.

It was seven thirty when she finally made it home. She scanned her surroundings, now sure she was being watched. She was exhausted, both physically and mentally. She wanted a hot bath and a glass of wine. In her haste, she'd forgotten about James. When she walked into her apartment she was startled. He was seated on the couch, shoes off, drinking a beer, her reaction had not gone unnoticed. None-the-less, he'd greeted her with a kiss and a smile.

"Did I scare you," he asked with a laugh.

"It's been a long day."

"You look exhausted. Why don't you change while I get dinner?"

"If you don't mind, I'm gonna shower."

Something was definitely off. James thought to himself.

She showered and washed her hair, taking longer than expected. He had set up plates and poured her a glass of wine. She smiled when she saw the array of familiar Chinese take-out boxes lined up on the coffee table. It appeared as if he'd ordered half the menu. She looked through the boxes, settling for some chicken with snow peas and a hefty portion of fried rice. She was famished.

When they finished, he insisted on cleaning up. He placed the leftovers in the fridge and poured them another glass of wine. She congratulated him on his new client and asked about the press conference. He told her he would be nearby but made it a policy to never be on camera. He hated publicity, this was all about the client, not him.

"Funny you should mention staying off camera," she sharply added.

"Alright, what's wrong? Something has been off all evening, I know somethings wrong. What is it?" he inquired as he took her hand and led her toward the couch.

"James, I'm dead on my feet, can we talk about it tomorrow? Let's just go to bed"

"Lily, please talk to me. Something is obviously bothering you."

"I think we're being watched. Someone has been taking pictures of us, a few in New York at the High Line, and one of you leaving my apartment that first night. They're innocent enough, us holding hands, a few of us kissing, nothing salacious. Some congressman inquired about "conflict of interest." In other words, insinuating I'm sleeping with you for your grandfather's money. I had to explain to the director we started seeing each other weeks after the grant agreement had been finalized. It was embarrassing and humiliating. I offered to resign. I can't believe anyone would stoop that low. And I'm pretty sure they're still watching us. I guarantee you those pictures will be leaked to some rag that will post some sordid story." She was angry.

James was furious. His nostrils were flaring and his agitation was visible. He walked over to the window and peered outside, but it was too dark to see anything, much less someone hiding. His arms hung to his side, fists clenched. She could see his lips pursed and his jaw closed tightly. He was fuming. This was a side of him she'd never seen.

"Have you seen anyone suspicious or noticed anyone following you? He asked with concern.

"No, but honestly that's not something I normally watch for. At least not until today," she replied.

Do you have the congressman's name?" he'd eked out through clenched teeth.

The director had shown her the email, and she'd glanced at the name. He was a holdout, elected during turbulent times; a relic. He loved to stir up discord and was no fan of the administration. She blurted out his name in total surrender. She was losing steam, the day taking its toll.

She turned to him and softly asked, "James can we go to bed?"

I'm staying at the Dupont. Come on, I'll tuck you in. We can talk tomorrow." He took her by the hand and led her into her bedroom.

"Why are you staying at a hotel?" There was a hint of disappointment in her voice.

He leaned in and kissed her, offering a smile. "I was not going to assume just because I'm in town I'm spending the night. Now let's get you to bed. We'll sort this out tomorrow."

She was too tired to argue. He kissed her and literally tucked her in. She never heard him leave.

He used the six-block walk to calm down. The moment he arrived at the hotel he started making phone calls. James was proud of being his own man, but he was not beyond using the clout that came with being a Mulrooney. The family money and connections trumped any piss-ant congressman. The wrath of the Mulrooney fortune would be unleashed on this asshole. Half an hour later, his phone rang. Wheels were in motion and important phones in D.C. were ringing. By four-thirty that morning he was assured the matter was handled.

By the time she opened her eyes Friday morning, she had recovered her footing. She put on her running shoes and headed towards Dupont. Unfortunately, the event of the previous day had her looking over her shoulder. But she was determined to have her morning coffee with James. He was an early riser, and she suspected he was up. She had unburdened herself on him and wanted to assure him she was okay. She would call her father and have him talk to his publicist, perhaps they could get a heads up if anything was leaked. She hated this but was quite capable of handling it.

She took a right at the end of the block and walked to the hotel. She was hit with a hint of trepidation when she entered the lobby. She grabbed her phone and called him.

"Good morning handsome," the greeting said with a smile in her voice.

"Hey, didn't expect you up so early. How are you doing? Take you to breakfast? Say, twenty minutes?"

"Do you one better, order a pot of coffee and give me your room number…"

"622," he'd answered without waiting for her to finish the sentence.

He was exhausted, he'd been on the telephone all night. First with his grandfather, then with the fixer. A very secretive investigator, who'd only identified himself as Steve had kept him on the phone for several hours recounting every detail Lily had provided. He hurriedly ordered coffee and bagels, brushed his teeth and combed his hair. He was such a fool, why had he not stayed with her? He chided himself, knowing damn well why. The minute he heard her knock he opened the door, pulled her inside amidst her laughter, and kissed her.

"Good morning to you too," she added when they parted.

Room service interrupted something that needed to wait. James cursed and walked towards the door.

"You see, had you spent the night we wouldn't be getting interrupted," she mocked.

"You are a wicked woman," he replied, as he once again pressed his lips to hers.

Though he wished he woken up in her bed, he had no qualms about his hotel stay. It was simple, he never wanted her to think he only came into town to spend a night or two in her bed. After yesterday's incident, it was more important than ever that she knows that.

"Well then Junior, pack your things 'cause I have plans for you this weekend." She raised her right eyebrow in a wickedly suggestive manner, grinned and kissed him hard.

"I so regret this reservation right now," he moaned.

Before heading home she took a short rundown New Hampshire Avenue to George Washington University Hospital and back, always mindful of her surroundings. She had put on a good front, not letting him see just how upset she still was. The run had allowed her to let go of some of the anger, but deep down she was scared, and she did not like the feeling.

Once home, she headed straight to the shower. James would be dropping off his things later. He had a full day with his client and the team's owners, followed by the press conference at the stadium. But, he'd be spending the night with her.

She arrived at her office just before nine. Heather was waiting at the door. The director needed to see her immediately. Heather's look was one of concern and bewilderment. Lily took a deep breath and prepared for the worst. Perhaps the director had reconsidered her offer. She braced herself, ready to resign.

She was met at the door and directed to the private conference room. The Director was not alone; two men were seated next to him. The younger of the two stood as she walked in.

"Ms. Castle, this is Congressman Harold Jeffries, and his congressional aide, William Larson. The congressman requested to meet regarding the incident we discussed yesterday," a very uncomfortable and somber Peterson stated.

"Gentlemen," Lily managed while taking a seat. The older man looked uneasy, yanking at his shirt collar. He wore a scowl, and his forehead was tightly wrinkled. He was not a happy man.

Harold Jeffries was not one to be ordered about, after all, he was a senior member of Congress. He'd been awakened at four in the morning by two party leaders and an unidentified man. The two senators were not happy; they knew all about Lily Castle. He'd been scolded like a two-year-old and told in no uncertain terms what he had to do. He was to immediately apologize to Ms. Castle and never look back. Whatever he'd done, he needed to undo. He had refused.

Although up for reelection, he was confident nothing short of death could keep him from sitting in Congress. He hadn't been truly challenged in over ten years, and this term's rumored opponent did not stand a chance. He knew the right people, had plenty of support and a steady stream of money coming in. No one was going to dictate to him how he handled his business. He was not about to kowtow to a political appointee, much less a snot-nosed spoiled brat whose only qualification was a famous pedigree. By D.C. standards Lily Castle was a 'nobody.' No wonder Mulrooney had handed over millions in funding, '_she was fucking his grandson_,' he'd loudly declared. Once those words left his mouth there was no turning back. The unidentified man rose, flung a large manila envelope at him and sneered. It contained a laundry list of dirty deeds, compromising pictures, documents of illegal campaign irregularities and a long ago disappeared drug possession arrest for his son; in general a multitude of wrongdoings. Harold Jefferies now clearly recalled the stranger's ominous warning.

"Congressman, you picked the wrong fight. Keep in mind what you hold in your hands is a morsel of what I have. I will take great joy in ruining you and your family. I don't fight fair and I don't lose. I don't care who goes down with you, and I will let it be known, you will be a political and social _piranha._ Rest assured, I will leave no stone unturned. Your career is over, but if you want to salvage anything else, put a stop to the threats right now. You have until noon. And Congressman, I anything is ever leaked, consider any deal nulled and void."

His back was up against the wall. He'd underestimated his opponent. He thought he'd leak a few photos, along with some dirty innuendos, have the little slut and her rich boyfriend make a few new cycles and have some fun. The Castle name made it an easy sell. As an added bonus, he'd bring the President's pet project down a notch, and drag the little tart through the mud. Along the way, maybe earn some points with the party leaders; after all, it was election season. But he'd miscalculated. So here he sat, swallowing the bile in his throat as he extended this charade of an apology.

Lily noticed Larson appeared nervous. He was sweaty and kept squirming. He addressed her first.

"Ms. Castle, allow me to apologize. I took the pictures of you and Mr. Mulrooney at the High Line. I recognized you and well… These are all the pictures in my possession. I regret any misunderstanding." Larson reached over and handed her a sim card.

Then it was Jeffries turn. He cleared his throat, offered a skewed smiled and proceeded.

"Young lady, things were misinterpreted in the memo sent to Director Peterson. It was never my intent to question your integrity. I give you my word this matter is dead and buried. The photos, innocent as they are, should have never been sent. My assistant should have never even taken those pictures. It was an intrusion of your privacy and definitely not done under my authority. I hope you accept my sincere apologies for any distress my inquiry may have caused. Please also extend my apologies to Mr. Mulrooney." Jeffries had barely been able to keep down his disgust.

So this was the jackass, Congressman Harold Jeffries. His lips said one thing but the disdain on his face told a different story. She was not impressed. Jeffries had clearly just admitted to having her followed. Frankly, she did not believe a word he said.

"Congressman, perhaps the pictures of us at the High Line were innocently acquired, but the others are surveillance photos. I don't appreciate being followed. Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do." Mindful she had not accepted their apology Lily stood, thanked the Director and walked out.

Wow! What had just happened? Honestly, she'd masked her worries all morning, fearing the possibility of her personal life being plastered on the front page of some gossip blog. Now she didn't care. She no more believed Jeffries than she believed in the Easter Bunny. Yet, the minute the elevator doors closed she let out a sigh of relief.

By one o'clock she was starving. She ordered in, hoping to sneak out early. At three she walked out of her office, deciding to stop for groceries first. James had called to let her know he would be stuck having drinks with the team, but he'd be _"home"_ as soon as he could. She froze when he said the word home, but who was she kidding? Here she was buying groceries, among the items macaroni and cheese. She was pretty sure it was the first time she'd used a cart to shop for food. She picked up a cart full of stuff, including ingredient for her father's lasagna, strawberry cheesecake, and oatmeal.

He had nursed two drinks for almost three hours. It was close to eight and he was exhausted. He needed to escape. His whole body ached, his head was throbbing and the long day had taken a toll. He gulped down the watery remnants in his glass, bid farewell to the group and begged off. The five-mile drive from Audi Field to Lily's had seemed like an eternity. The Friday night traffic did not disappoint and only added to his frustration. He'd called her without success, then texted an apology letting her know he was en route.

She had arrived home, quickly kicked off her shoes, tossed her coat, put things away, and started on the lasagna. Cheating on the homemade sauce, she emptied the two jars of the expensive organic brand, tweaked it a bit, and placed it in the oven; her father would be proud. She tossed the salad and headed for the shower. She was drying her hair when she heard the door.

She was barefoot, wearing shorts and a t-shirt, her hair still damp. It was the best thing he'd seen all day. He smiled as she walked towards him, met her halfway and kissed her. She tasted of toothpaste and smelled of lavender. He buried his face in her hair and inhaled deeply. Then he smelled food!

"You're cooking? It smells delicious!" he loudly proclaimed.

"I'm ladened with hidden talents," she smugly answered.

He looked tired. She ordered him to shower and went about checking the food. She placed the bread in the oven and waited for him to finish. She needed to keep busy or she was going to hyperventilate, the scene was way too domestic and panic was creeping its ugly head.


	45. Chapter 45

**LILY**

**BNR848**

**Disclaimer: The publicly recognized characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plots are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 45**

The evening had tinges of a romantic sitcom. They'd eaten dinner while discussing his day. She had ferried back and forth from the kitchen making sure everything was just right. She was embarrassed at the portrayal. He marveled at the food, complementing her and even asking for seconds.

Both barefoot and comfortable, they cleared the dishes and placed everything in the dishwasher. He took her hand and led her back to the couch. She'd suspected he was responsible for the Jeffries apology and was waiting on his confession.

"So how was your day? He asked.

She could tell he was fishing; she could read the worry on his brow. He was unsure how she would react, that's what worried him. This was getting freaky. Even after years together, she'd never truly been able to read Mark, and here she was a few weeks in, able to tell more about this man than any other man she'd been with.

She nudged him, adding, "You know very well how my day went. I don't know what you did, but my morning started with a very apologetic congressman groveling for forgiveness. A congressman, who by the way asked I extend his apology to you too. You do know I can take care of myself and don't need you to rescue me. But just this once, thank you." she added.

"A phone call, that's all. Frankly, I won't apologize. I know you can take care of yourself, and you don't need me charging in like some knight in shining armor, but this went too far. Honestly, it took every ounce of restraint I had not to go straight to that congressman's house and kick his ass. All bets are off when people start following you. Jeffries is corrupt and deserves what's coming. He doesn't know it yet, but he just lost his reelection. There's a young State Attorney that's been thinking of running against him and today she woke up to a lot of money and support. Jefferies days in office are numbered. But I don't care about that, I care about you. Lil, I need you to promise me you'll be careful."

She pinned him back, and peppered him with kisses, assuring him she'd be more mindful of her surroundings. They started to watch a movie, but exhausted from the events of the day had soon fallen asleep.

When she crawled out of bed he was still asleep. She had been forced to nudge him throughout the night when she'd been awakened by his snores. Something new. After showering she started the coffee. She pulled out the oatmeal, grabbed herself some fruit and sat on the couch to read the news on her tablet. By ten-thirty, there was still no sign of him. At eleven when he surfaced she could tell something was wrong. Wearing nothing but his boxers and wrapped in the bed sheet he looked haggard and tired.

"Hey! Can I get you some coffee?" she greeted.

"No thanks, but would you happen to have something for a headache?"

Lily walked towards him noticing his bloodshot eyes and flushed face. She placed the palm of her hand on his forehead and frowned.

"You sir, have a fever. Now go back to bed and I'll make you some tea and get you something for that headache. Does everything hurt?"

"Sort of," he weakly answered.

He did as told and got back into bed. She heated some water, then proceeded to the bathroom to retrieve some cold medicine. She grabbed a washcloth, wringing it with cool water and returned to his side. She took her phone, selecting the thermometer app and took his temperature, it was one-hundred-and-one point six. She placed the washcloth on his forehead and went for the tea and a spoon. She handed him the mug, poured a tablespoon of medicine onto the spoon, and ordered him to open up. He grimaced, swallowing it down with a gulp of tea.

"Don't be such a baby, it's not that bad," she added as she kissed his cheek.

"Do I have a fever? If I were feeling better…," he added with a halfhearted smile.

"Look here Romeo, I think we both know you are in no condition to do much of anything, so lay back and rest. Now let's get you into a clean t-shirt. I'll go get you some water and you can go back to sleep, you need to rest. By the way, you snore like a freight train," she added as she tucked him in.

"I only snore when I'm sick," he whiningly added.

"Good to know," she replied with a smile as she closed the door.

She did laundry, cleaned the apartment and generally busied herself, checking on him frequently, carefully replacing the cool washcloth. After taking a nap on the couch, she ordered soup for later and stream a movie. Around seven-thirty she heard grumbling in the bedroom followed by the shower. She peeked inside the bathroom, placed clean clothes on the counter, and told him to run the shower really hot to help clear his head. She cringed at repeating words her mother had uttered a million times. She stripped the bed, replaced the sheets and threw the bedding in the wash. By the time she got back to the bedroom, he was pulling on sweatpants.

"How do you feel?" she asked.

"Still ache, but better. I'm sorry about the sheets, they were drenched in sweat," he apologetically added.

"They needed changing anyway. The important thing is you're feeling better. Are you hungry?" She smiled and brushed his hair back with her hand.

"Not really."

She reached up, placing her palm on his forehead and smiled. He was cooler, no longer as warm, and he didn't look as tired. She retook his temperature, relieved it was down to ninety-nine. Throughout the day she had worried about him. He had been sitting in airplanes four out of the last seven days, going from eighty-degree weather in L.A. to a rainy thirty degrees in D.C., it was no wonder he was sick.

She heated the soup, grabbed some rolls and poured them some tea. She set the bowls on the counter along with two cold tablets and sat next to him. She told him the soup from the local deli was guaranteed to take all his ills away. He smiled, took the cold tablets and scarfed down a bowl of soup.

Sunday she continued to nurse him back to health. His fever was gone but he still ached. Monday afternoon against her objections, he'd flown back to L.A. When she got home that evening she'd felt his absence. She was accustomed to being alone, to a certain degree she preferred it that way. But being alone and feeling lonely were two different things, and she was starting to feel lonely without James.

James had arrived in L.A. and gone straight to his office. His body still ached, and the long flight had been anything but restful. They were in the midst of several contract negotiations and things were hectic. He'd be stuck in L.A. for three weeks. He was already upset. What the hell was he doing? How could he be in love with this woman? He needed to tread lightly, he did not want to spook her. He was spooked enough for them both.

They got into a routine. Most days he would text her when he got to his office, she would call him once she was home. At night they would video chat while Lily had dinner and he was in the office. They were acting like lovesick teenagers, something she hadn't even done as a teenager. He still managed to surprise her by sending flowers, the card always closing with, _"Still wooing you, a very determined, James."_ He'd told her he would be back Friday the thirty-first, on the twenty-eighth he'd called. It was late, it was not a good sign.

He'd have to delay his trip back to D.C., it was unavoidable. There was a major issue with several negotiations, and he needed to stay in L.A.

She'd be lying if she didn't admit she'd been disappointed. She had been looking forward to his visit. She missed him. What was she doing? This was so out of character. Yes, she enjoyed time with James, but they were casual, a missed weekend was just that. She grabbed her phone and called her mother.

"Hey, mom, what are your guys up to?"

Kate Beckett loved to hear from her children, especially when it was unexpected and late. But she also knew when they needed something, and this call rang of a need for good listening.

"Hey Sweetie, not much. Your father's in his office and I'm in bed reading a magazine article on mindless Hollywood gossip. So, to what do I owe this late, yet very welcomed call?"

"Nothing just wanted to hear your voice. See how things are going. I heard Sara Grace was named principal at her school. Bet Uncle Ryan and Aunt Jenny are ecstatic," it was small talk and they both knew it.

"Proud as peacocks. We're joining them for a small celebration this weekend." Kate added, waiting on the real reason for the call.

"You know how it took you and dad ages to get together? When did you know dad was the one?" inquired Lily.

"Lily-pad, love has no time frame. Your dad and I, well let's just say we evolved in a time warp, but I think we both knew rather early that we belonged together, we just kept tripping over ourselves. What's this all about?"

"This thing with James, it's like a runaway train. We were supposed to spend the weekend together but he had to cancel. I don't know why I'm so upset, it's not like we're in a serious relationship or anything. It's just not normal, at least not for me. Anyway, thanks for letting me vent. Sorry I called so late. I love you mom, kiss dad for me."

"Lil-pad, it's never too late for you to call. Allow me to let you in on a little secret, don't apply rules to something that has none. Rules seldom apply to matters of the heart. If you miss James, why don't you go see him?" Kate told her daughter she loved her and ended the call.

Lily grabbed her tablet, looked up the information she needed and went to bed.

Wednesday she'd gotten an early start. She'd worked through lunch and managed to schedule a meeting with a long time benefactor for Friday. Things were looking up. James had called twice, apologizing and promising to make it up to her. She was beginning to feel bad for him. She reassured him all was well, and this was bound to happen, after all, work was work. Perhaps next time she'd be the one making apologies.

Thursday she arrived early, coffee in hand. Heather had cleared her calendar and the one meeting she had, was moved up. The office was running like a well-oiled machine and she could not have been happier. Grants were on schedule to break all-time records, thanks to their many benefactors and help from the Congressional Budget Office. The bandwagon of support on Capitol Hill was growing. By twelve-thirty she was back at her desk.

Around two o'clock Heather walked into her office carrying a package. She opened the peach-colored box and laughed. Whoopie Pies, he had sent her whoopie pies. The weekend he'd been sick they'd curled up and watched cooking shows. He'd laughed when she'd been mesmerized by the history of whoopie pies. One of the best places was in Tennessee and James had said they'd have to visit someday. Now, in front of her sat a dozen small whoopie pies from that award-winning locale. The man knew the way to her heart. But what really got her was the attached note. Where normally he'd closed with "Still determined," this note simply read "Love, James."

Love James? Even during the most intimate of moments, whispers had never included the word love. But who was she kidding? This sweet, determined man had won her heart long ago, and though she wouldn't admit it, she was in love with him too. She and Heather each enjoyed a whoopie pie and by four forty-five she was headed home.

It was a quick turnaround. She showered and changed, repacked the whoopie pies into a small plastic container, requested a car and headed out. She texted James she was going to dinner with friends and would call him in the morning. He'd replied immediately, telling her to have fun. At seven fifty her flight was taxiing onto the runway at Dulles. She'd be in L.A. just past midnight. She was giddy.

The business section seat gave her enough room to stretch out and relax. She ordered a glass of wine, something she normally avoided on flights, pulled a whoopie pie from the plastic container and enjoyed the treat.

The flight arrived on time. She grabbed her small bag and headed onto the concourse. She'd managed to get a few hours of sleep and was feeling refreshed. As she got in the car for the forty-minute ride to Santa Monica she started to second guess herself. What if he wasn't happy to see her? What if he wasn't home? What if he wasn't alone? She chased those thoughts away, assuring herself he would be happy to see her.

The building was spectacular. It was across from the ocean; she could smell the saltiness in the air. There was a doorman and a concierge and every attention to detail was seen to. She would need to be announced. She took her phone and dialed his number, he'd picked up on the third ring. It was one-thirty in the morning.

"Lily? Everything okay?" he sounded groggy but concerned.

"Everything's fine. Are you glad I called? Even if it is almost two in the morning?" She'd asked.

"I'm always glad to hear your voice. Are you sure everything's alright?"

"I need bail money," she added between snickers.

"What! Where are you? What the hell happened?" He was out of bed and wide awake.

Her laughter was uncontrollable.

"James, calm down I'm kidding. I'm downstairs." She giggled.

"Not jail?"

"Nope,"

"You're seriously downstairs? As in my buildings downstairs? Don't move!"

He jumped into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and ran out the door. Barefoot and yawning he rushed out of the elevator, finding her standing by the front desk. She started towards him, and before she could get a word out he welcomed her with a kiss that had knocked the wind out of her.

"You are a crazy woman! I can't believe you're here."


	46. Chapter 46

**LILY**

**BNR848**

**Disclaimer: The publicly recognized characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plots are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 46**

His alarm went off at seven-thirty. She'd fallen asleep in his arms, exhausted from her journey. He told her to stay in bed, but she hadn't. They made a side trip to the shower, making him late for a nine o'clock meeting. He still couldn't believe she was in his apartment. He'd been flabbergasted. The smile on his face impossible to hide.

When she joined him in the living room she saw the magnificent view. His apartment was on the top floor and all she could see on the horizon was clear blue skies and the deep blue aqua ocean. Huge sliding glass doors and windows ran the height of the apartment and opened onto a balcony that ran the length of the unit, it was simply breathtaking. She stood there taking in the beauty and the calm it exuded. James, dressed in a power suit, brought her back to reality when he walked up extending a mug of freshly brewed coffee.

"How about we meet up for lunch later?" He said as he caressed her face.

"This, Mr. Mulrooney is a workday for me. I have an eleven o'clock meeting with one of our benefactors. It shouldn't take more than an hour. It's at the Neon Museum in Glendale." Lily added nonchalantly.

"Well, well, well, the truth comes out. I'm just a booty call for the successful Washington powerbroker," declared James with a mocked wounded look.

Almost spitting out her coffee, Lily laughed.

"If you want to make it to Glendale by eleven you better get moving. It's almost an hour's drive at this time of day." James explained as he kissed her.

"Do you want to take my car? I don't even know if you drive?" He'd asked.

"I do so drive, or so the State of New York asserts. But are you insane? Me drive in L.A.? She kissed him and promised to call once she was done.

Minutes after he left, James sent her the codes for all the doors to the complex, as well as his office address. He sweetly added he was glad she wasn't in jail and delighted she'd made the trip; even if he was just a _'booty call.'_

His good mood had not gone unnoticed by the office staff. He'd been insufferable all week, and they were just glad it was over. He was determined to get everything finished within the next ten working days. Valentine's Day was two weeks away and he had plans, and they did not include being stuck in L.A.

Her meeting had been productive. She'd been pleasantly surprised by Darice Ashton. The sixty-nine-year-old was hard to keep up with. She reminded her of her mother and was sure the two would have been fast friends. Darice Ashton was an elusive woman; not by design but by lifestyle. With a modest home in Glendale, she was seldom in one place long enough for anyone to find her. A modern-day Indiana Jones, she and her late husband had traveled the world researching myths and legends of lost treasures. Their first find, Cherub with Chariot Fabregé Egg was rumored to have netted them over one hundred million dollars. Her articles and books had fascinated the public for decades. Along the way to recovering lost history, their tenacity and research had made them millionaires. Though at a slower pace, she still continued to traipse the globe with her son, a highly-regarded art historian.

Darice Ashton wanted to bring attention to the small museum they were currently visiting. She wanted to establish a yearly exhibit that would showcase the wonderful new neon creations, as well as the old art form. She would fund it through a generous grant but wanted the weight of the National Endowment for the Arts behind the project. The hour-long meeting had extended into two, and the business dialogue had evolved into a friendly conversation at a nearby cafe. It was evident Darice Ashton liked Lily.

Lily assured her the project sounded like a wonderful idea, and one they could support. Someone would be in touch with her office as soon as she got back to D.C. With any luck they could get this going and have a show within a year. Five minutes later Lily was on her way to James office.

It was two-thirty when the car pulled up to the nondescript building. She walked in the lobby and noticed the directory listing JPM & Associates on the fifth floor. The receptionist smiled as she approached, immediately inquiring how she could assist her.

"I'm here to see Mr. Mulrooney," she replied.

"I'm sorry, do you have an appointment? I don't see anything on his calendar…"

"Lil!" He was already heading towards her. The smile on his face contagious.

The receptionist turned towards James, saw the look on his face and smiled. "So you're the one…" Lily heard her mutter.

James introduced her as they went along. She smiled, exchanging polite greetings, unable to disregard the curious stares.

He had the corner office. The décor simple and practical, it suited him. His diplomas were framed and hung on a side wall. His desk was clean and clear of clutter. She could see the cursor on his computer screen blinking mid-sentence as if he'd been interrupted. An old antique map of Alaska was prominently displayed behind a small loveseat, with a picture of him and his grandfather on a side table.

"Looks like I interrupted," she said while looking towards his desk.

"I'm just double checking things. But it's nothing that can't wait. Did you eat? Because I haven't had lunch and I'm starving."

A short time later they were headed out of his office. When they reached the reception area he happily declared he would see everyone Monday.

She was surprised when the large SUV chirped. She expected him to drive a sports car, not a charcoal-colored SUV. He held the door open for her, waited until she clicked her seatbelt, and closed the door. He walked around and unplugged the car quickly got behind the wheel and secured his seatbelt. The moment he powered on the vehicle it actually greeted him. He pushed two buttons, inserted an address and stated "drive," the car pulled out of the parking space without so much as a touch.

"I actually drive it, but the main computer controls the safety features and the guidance. Also finds the fastest route, although most times that's nonexistent," he explained with a chuckle.

"Kind of expected you drive a fancy red sports car. You know, not too flashy but more of a man about town kind of thing."

"I'll confess to the flashy sports car, although not red. Nice silver, slick, expensive and fast. Picked up more than a few speeding tickets, but all in all, a lot of fun," he added with a smirk.

"I'm sure you picked up more than just speeding tickets." Lily cynically added with a sly smile.

"Once my firm got going I needed something more practical. Charles came to visit once and could barely fit in my car. After signing a few football players the decision was pretty much made for me. Now I lease this baby, but it's a sweet ride."


	47. Chapter 47

**LILY**

**BNR848**

**Disclaimer: The publicly recognized characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plots are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 47**

They pulled up to a municipal parking lot across from an oceanside row of small shops and restaurants. Once out of the car he took off his jacket and tie, tossed them in the back and rolled up his sleeves. Lily opened her door, grabbed her purse and met him halfway.

"I know this looks like a dive, but the food is incredible," he declared, as he took her hand and led her towards the beach.

The place would at best be described as extremely casual but absolutely a dive. The tables were solid wood covered in lacquer, the chairs and utensils, plastic. The server greeted him by name and steered them towards an empty table overlooking the beach. James ordered two of the house draft beers, while she looked over the meu.

The beer was cold and the food as good as promised. She watched as he devoured a humongous cheeseburger with two meat patties, two slices of cheese, lettuce, tomato, grilled onions, and some type of secret sauce. He had also ordered what turned out to be an enormous side of the chili fries, claiming they could share. She'd kept it light with a Greek salad, but had managed to do serious damage to the fries.

Before long the sun was setting. They sat, comfortable in the silence and in each other. He'd motioned over the server, paid the bill, taken her hand and directed her towards the beach. They removed their shoes and strolled on the warm sand. As twilight bounced off the water, the soft vanquishing of the light of day was tranquil and soothing. He wrapped his arm around her and they walked towards the flashing lights of Santa Monica Pier. She'd stretched his reach and walked into the easing surf, allowing the water to splash on her legs. He'd pulled her back and kissed her, then joined her, allowing the water to reach his rolled up pants leg. As they approached the shadow of the pier he once again pulled her close. She reciprocated, kissing him with zealous need and ardent desire.

"Take me home," she whispered.

That night, she'd fallen asleep nestled in his warmth. The hustle and bustle of the prior twenty-four hours finally taking its toll. The next morning, awake but still cradled in his arms she studied his face, noticing the relaxed expression. She smiled at the shadow of red stubble that dotted his chin and the small wrinkles that creased along his eyelids. She was in love with this man, and there were no two ways about it. She was startled when without flinching his voice roared.

"Go back to sleep, it's too early."

He grinned as he made the comment and tighten his grasp just a little more. She smiled and softly rubbed the stubble on his face while gently planting a kiss on his lips. She had a little over thirty-six hours left to spend with him and she was going to make the most of it. She giggled, wiggled out of his embrace, straddled him and started peppering him with kisses. Eventually, they'd made it out of bed and into the shower. He wanted to show her the town, she'd challenged him to surprise her; he'd accepted. She was in a playful mood and would be happy so long as they were together.

He waited while she dried her hair, anxious to get their day started. They'd missed breakfast and it was now approaching eleven. His first plan had to be for food. He made a call to the valet and plotted their day. She would most certainly be surprised.

She wore a light olive sleeveless dress, which was soft and belted along her waist. It looked as if she'd simply slipped on one of his shirts. Her studded leather sandals added to the stylish, yet comfort of her outfit. She felt ready for whatever he planned.

"You look amazing," he complimented.

He grabbed his sunglasses, took her hand and led her towards the elevator. When they reached the entrance she was surprised when he escorted her to a waiting silver sports car. Mr. James Mulrooney had neglected to tell her he'd never parted with his prized toy. Apparently, he still enjoyed the vehicle that had garnished him a slew of speeding tickets and endless fun.

Even with the dark sunglasses he could see that brain of hers feverishly working. Once inside the car, he turned to her and asked if she wanted the top down. She'd worn her hair loose and knew from prior experience women were particular about having their hair flying about. Lily reached in her purse, pulled out a hair tie, corralled her mane into a ponytail and gave him the thumbs up.

"Nice car Mr. Mulrooney," she added.

"I just couldn't bear to get rid of it. I use to keep it in storage, but this place came with two parking spots, so now it's accessible."

He put the car in gear and smiled at the sound of the revving engine. Within a few minutes, they were driving east on I-10, headed towards the 405 north, and their first stop. Twenty minutes later they were pulling up to a busy shopping district in Beverly Hills. He effortlessly paralleled parked at the end of the block and they walked to their destination.

The restaurant was casual with an air of contemporary design. James ordered a maple baked salmon salad in a maple honey mustard vinaigrette, and she had chosen the blackened chicken wrap in a cilantro aioli. They'd eaten on the patio enjoying the warm, but breezy weather. She'd tasted his salmon and he'd tasted her tea. She had marveled at the salmon, he had cringed at the tea.

Once finished, they headed back to the car. James decided on a scenic route and drove north on Beverly Drive, to Coldwater Canyon. The drive continued onto the highways where she'd laughed upon seeing the sign to the zoo.

The popular Saturday family spot gave way to traffic along the winding road. He secured the top, parking among a row of minivans and SUV's. He took her hand and marched her straight through the gates, displaying two prepaid tickets on his phone. He insisted on stopping for a picture at the entrance, smiling as the young woman handed them a token and pointed them towards the shop with the pictures. They spent the rest of the afternoon among the canopy covered walkways, enjoying the animals and acting silly. He stole kisses, garnishing reprimands from her as she pointed to the many children around. At four o'clock he dragged her into the souvenir shop where he purchased two copies of their entrance photo.

He found an empty bench by the exit and waited while she went to the restroom. He looked at the picture and found himself wondering. Earlier he'd stepped back and watched as Lily made way, so a little girl in pigtails could get a good look at the elephants, it had tugged at his heart. He had never thought of children. He had planned out his life, and it most definitely had not included zoo visits and pigtails. Then again, they hadn't included one Lily Castle either. It appeared his plans could be looking at a rewrite.

She found him deep in thought, their picture in his hands. He had managed to surprise her with the zoo visit and she'd been delighted. However, if it was one thing she was getting used to, was James and the unexpected. She was looking forward to whatever else he had in store. James Mulrooney had not disappointed.

It took them twenty minutes to make it to their next stop, the Griffith Observatory. Shockingly the winding single lane road that stretched most of the way was light with weekend traffic. Once she figured out their destination she was filled with anticipation. She remembered visiting when she was eleven years old. She'd accompanied her father to Los Angeles on a father, daughter weekend trip. It had been just the two of them. They'd spent an afternoon at the observatory, with her father mesmerizing her with stories and tales. She still cherished those memories.

Once they parked, he hurried her along the path as they made their way to the building and the steps leading to the roof. They reached the top just in time for the start of the sunset. He'd stood behind her, his arms wrapped around her marveling at the beauty before him. This woman brought new meaning to his life.

She leaned back, consumed by the warmth of his arms. They stood watching the sun setting behind the city below them. Surrounded by others, she felt nothing but the peacefulness of the sunset and the comfort of James' embrace.

"I have tickets for the six-forty-five show, so we have about an hour to kill. Where would you like to start?"

They walked towards Wilder Hall to see the displays, and read about the stars, and moons, and far away galaxies. Eventually, they made their way towards the planetarium and got in line for the show. The opening of the show's magnificent sunset had reminded her of the wonderful sight she had shared with James no more than an hour before. The live commentary explaining the cycles of day and night, and the circling of stars was a perfect ending to the show. Forty-five minutes later they were making their way back to the car.

It was almost nine when they pulled up to his complex. He sat in the idling car and after a few seconds, softly swept the hair from her eyes and announced they were home.


	48. Chapter 48

**LILY**

**BNR848**

**Disclaimer: The publicly recognized characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plots are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 48**

It had been a long night, yet he'd risen before the sun. After arriving they'd gone about preparing a light dinner. While he made a salad and threw a frozen pizza in the oven, Lily had showered. They'd eaten, watched a movie and gone to bed. Now here he was nursing a cup of coffee, unable to turn off his brain. A brain that had zeroed in on the little things. The disappointment he'd felt at not being able to see her. The joy when she'd shown up at his doorstep. The oatmeal he'd discovered in her pantry, the mac, and cheese with sliced hot dogs she'd made for him the last Sunday he spent in D.C., and the silly stuffed hippo she still kept on her nightstand. These things that never before mattered now mattered because of her, and he liked the way they made him feel.

He had never been the type of man to recognize subtleties in relationships; perhaps it did not reflect well upon him, but it was the truth. Then again, the few women he'd been involved with were not the type for subtleness or small gestures. Possessive women with expensive taste, that relished catered affairs, large parties, and things that generally made him uncomfortable. Women that saw him as an accessory. Women that wanted the Mulrooney name more than they wanted him. Not Lily, she was her own person. She remembered the little things, cared about the small gestures, understood what really mattered. She judged no one and valued everyone. Lily Castle could care less what his name was. She cared about him.

She had a flight back at eleven thirty that night, so they had the whole day. It was early, the sun barely peeking past the horizon. She missed the feel of him next to her. She could smell the faint aroma of freshly brewed coffee and hoped he'd return soon. After a few minutes, she kicked off the covers and went to find him. He was on the terrace, coffee cup in hand staring at the ocean. She stood back watching, the stillness of the moment bringing her peace.

He caught her reflection and smiled. She was barefoot, wearing one of his t-shirts. The light of day not yet warm enough to ward off the chill, he wrapped his arms around her. In silence they remained, watching the dawn of another day together.

After a cup of coffee, she talked him into a run along the beach. He suggested they make their way to the pier for breakfast. Before long they were off on the short two-mile run. She seldom ran on sand and could feel the strain on her legs, but the view more than made up for the increased effort. Eventually, they ran past the pier, continuing towards the nearby restaurants. He slowed to a walk and led her towards a diner.

Seven-thirty Sunday morning did not produce much of a crowd. Normal people were still sleeping. They enjoyed a fresh cup of coffee while they waited on their food. She smiled when he ordered oatmeal, he razzed her in her choice of humongous pancakes. Too early still to do much of anything, they slowly walked back to his building. Once at the apartment he soulfully kissed her, parting only to let her head rest against his shoulder. He sighed and was about to speak when she interrupted.

"I'm gonna jump in the shower, care to join me?" she added with a chuckle.

She got the water going, enjoying the multitude of jets and showerheads his fancy shower provided. She'd just started to wash her hair when he stepped in to join her. They relished the energizing shower and the billowing steam. He held her a bit tighter, a futile attempt at prolonging the few hours he had left with her.

They'd agreed on a lazy day. He suggested the nearby Palisades Park where he guaranteed the best views in Santa Monica.

"You know Valentine's Day is right around the corner and I'm not sure if you're aware but it's the official _wine, and dine day_. I, Ms. Castle, have plans for us."

"You still working on sweeping me off my feet?" she added with a laugh, before kissing him.

"Absolutely, and this year we get a long weekend to boot. President's Day is the following Monday. So prepare to be swept off your feet," he replied with an impish grin.

It was a beautiful day. The weather was warm, but a gentle breeze cooled any harsh heat. The sky was clear blue, not a cloud in the sky. They walked across the road to Palisades Park, staying clear of the pier and people that crowded the area on weekends. James led her to a quiet bluff with stunning views of the ocean and the Santa Monica Mountains. They strolled past the colorful totem pole, eliciting a comment from her about Alaskan imports. When they found a tranquil spot among the palms and eucalyptus, they sat on the grass to enjoy the day. A lot was said in the comfort of the silence. She laid down with her head on his lap and he softly brushed her hair. She could stay like this forever. The thought somehow not as terrifying as it once would have been.

After what seemed like minutes but spanned two hours they headed back. They had started their day early and the noon hour was bringing about more than just warmer weather, she could actually hear his stomach growling.

"Come on, let me make you lunch," she'd declared as she pulled him along.

"I'm not sure we'll find enough of anything in the kitchen that could constitute a meal," he'd replied.

As they walked he pulled out his phone and placed a quick order to the grocery delivery service he used. She rattled off a list of items, he added a few of his own and they continued the short walk home. Shortly after they arrived, the front desk called about the delivery. In yoga pants, a t-shirt and barefoot she went about making her mother's tuna pasta salad. It was easy, quick and delicious. She placed the salad in the refrigerator to cool, poured herself a glass of wine and joined him on the terrace.

He'd been standing there, blatantly and unapologetically staring at her as she fiddled in the kitchen. He was in love with this woman. Now he needed to ask himself what he was going to do about it. In a few hours she would be returning to D.C. and it would be weeks before they'd see each other again. He had decided that was unacceptable.

"Lunch will be ready in a little while. The salad is best if it's cold," she announced.

They sat to enjoy their drinks and talk. She ribbed him about the variety of Batman t-shirts he possessed, admiring the one he was currently wearing. To prove his lifelong admiration for the caped crusader, he grabbed the remote and turned on the television. He scrolled through the programming, brought up his pictures and selected.

"I've been a diehard fan since I can remember. Allow me to show you."

Within seconds pictures of him flashed on the screen. Baby pictures, school pictures, pictures of him playing soccer, and baseball, and many of him dressed as Batman through a multitude of Halloweens. She laughed at the cute little boy, missing his two front teeth, wearing a cape. She awed when a picture of him in a perfect little suit, wearing a bow tie popped up. There were photos of him with his parents and grandparents; many with his grandfather. There was one of him sitting behind the wheel of a Batmobile, wearing a Batman t-shirt and a grin she was sure remained on his face for days. He explained he must have been ten or so, and his dad had taken him to New York Comic-Con, he had waited in line for what seemed an eternity to sit in that car. His father had proudly taken his picture. When the slideshow ended she tenderly kissed him on the cheek and thanked him for sharing, it had truly touched her heart.

They spent the rest of the day in the apartment. After lunch, they nestled into each other's arms to watch a movie and relax. Full and happy they soon dosed off. The next time he opened his eyes it was five o'clock. Still asleep next to him, he grabbed his phone and snapped her picture. He loved the way she looked when she was asleep. Every muscle in her body was relaxed and her face carried the soft smile of content and wonder. She was beautiful. He softly kissed her, and she opened her eyes. Reaching up, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down.

Around six-thirty he placed an order for some Chinese. Twenty minutes later when the food arrived they sat down to enjoy. He continued to tease her about the upcoming Valentine's weekend, adding perhaps he'd show up in a cupid outfit. She dared him and laughed. The quiet surrounding them was laced with a tinge of sorrow.

He cleaned off the table, returning to the kitchen looking for dessert. He'd ordered chocolate ice cream earlier in the day, cognizant she loved sweets and he seldom kept any at home. He grabbed the ice cream, served her two scoops, smothering it with a copious flurry of whipped cream.

Her mood had changed, and the glint of mischief and joy she'd had in her eyes had waned. He was determined to make her smile and the bowl of ice cream had accomplished just that. They enjoyed the treat, he letting her steal most of the whipped cream.

By eight she excused herself and started packing. She was checked in, and the drive would only take twenty-five minutes or so. Her time in L.A. was coming to an end.

The drive was quiet. She'd asked he drop her off, he'd ignored her, and continued to the parking garage. He'd held her hand the entire way, asking she call him the minute she got home. She'd argued it'd be too early for him; they'd agreed on a text.

She pulled out her phone, clicked on her boarding pass and made her way towards the pre-clearance security area. As they said good-bye they paused and stepped aside, making room for others to pass. He kissed her, promising to see her soon. Just before letting go of her hand he pulled her close and kissed her once again. The kiss was soft and gentle, his hand caressing her face.

He smiled, took a breath and softly whispered, "I love you Lily Castle; you take my breath away. I will see you in seventeen days."

Filtering the words he'd just uttered, she entered the security area and took a few steps before making an about-face. Had he just said he loved her? Her large purse flapping and the wheels of her small suitcase barely touching the floor, she bumped her way past the people behind her. James stood to the side of the rope line entrance wondering what she was doing.

"Hey," was all he could muster as he stopped her momentum.

She dropped her suitcase, flung her arms around his neck, pulling him close, locking her lips to his. She broke the kiss, caught her breath, and smiled.

"Seriously? As I'm getting ready to leave you say you love me?"

"Seriously," he replied with a grin and a sigh of relief.

She laughed.

"Admit it, you're in love with me too," he mocked beaming.

"I'm in love with you too," she happily confessed.

"We don't have much time, your flight's boarding in about thirty minutes," he'd reluctantly declared.

"There are other flights, I have all the time in the world," she replied as she tenderly kissed him.

"You know I had a more romantic place planned for this little conversation," he added as he looked around.

Lily's eyes watered as she smiled at this crazy man who'd swept her off her feet in a span of thirty plus days. Any minute now she was going to cry.

"LAX is a very romantic spot," she replied.


	49. Chapter 49

**LILY**

**BNR848**

**Disclaimer: The publicly recognized characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plots are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Chapter 49**

She'd finally made a flight two hours later. They'd made their way to an airport bar, found a corner table and had quite the conversation. Admissions and confession made, both delighted with the turn of events. She couldn't wait for Valentine's Day.

James had delivered on a phenomenal Valentines weekend. He'd arrived at her office early, and with Heather's help whisked her away. She'd referred to it as the Valentine's Day kidnapping.

They'd spent the weekend at a secluded inn deep in Virginia. The place was rustic elegance at its best. They'd had a private cabin, which was surrounded by apple trees. Early mornings they'd sat and talked while watching deer graze on the fallen fruit, afternoons they enjoyed hikes in the woods surrounding the property.

They'd shared deeply personal stories. Some serious and painful, others lighthearted and funny. He told her about his parents, and how for the longest time he'd wished he'd never stayed behind. How he hated the anniversary of their death because each year his memories of them faded. His mother had been an only child and after her death, his grandfather had made sure he spent plenty of time with his maternal grandparents as well. They'd both passed away within months of each other six years ago. He told her about his grandmother Stacy who lived in Calgary. She was retired now, but had taught art history and loved museums and musicals. She had made sure to instill some of those passions in him. He had sworn her to secrecy before his last admission. She'd giggle, but ultimately given her word to take his secret to the grave. He knew all the lyrics to every ABBA song ever written; courtesy of his grandmother. ABBA was her all-time favorite singing group. Lily, unable to contain her laughter sadly confessed to not recalling the group nor a single song. He'd promised to correct that flaw and kissed her.

She too shared. She talked about her relationship with Alexis, and how despite the age difference they were extremely close. How her father had mostly stayed home with her and her brothers, making growing up an adventure. Her mother worked slaying dragons but was there for every important event. Their grandmother Martha and grandfather Jim helped with babysitting and spoiled them to no end. Her grandmother, or Gram, as she was affectionately known was worshiped and adored by them all. She was a firecracker, with fire red hair and a personality to match. She lit up the stage and their lives. James had noticed the change in her voice and had reached out in comfort. Lily had smiled and continued. Her grandmother Johanna had been killed when her mother was nineteen, but she had never learned the gruesome details until her mother ran for office. She was fourteen. The entire Bracken ordeal, along with some of the other famous cases had been made public. Articles popped up daily. Her parents had sat them down one afternoon and told them about the worst cases, including their ambush and shooting. After being wounded, her mother had shot and killed the gunman. They had barely survived. She'd been born the following year; an unexpected, yet welcomed surprise. She'd had nightmares for months. It had been a tough conversation all around.

They'd soon shaken off the gloom and gotten back to enjoying their first Valentine's together. She'd surprised him with an authentic Canadian Olympic curling team jersey, and a vintage Batman t-shirt. He'd loved it.

He spent more and more time in D.C. and when business took him to New York, he tried to commute there. He'd made it to New York for her father's birthday, joining in the family celebration. The first Monday in May found him in D.C. eager for a Star Wars '_May the Fourth Be With You'_ festival in Georgetown she'd mentioned. They'd worn matching t-shirts and spent the evening among Ewoks, Wookies, Jedi's, and other colorful enthusiasts.

Their first huge fight had been so trivial she'd been embarrassed when recounting the incident to Alexis. She'd had to go into the office on Saturday and it had been a terrible day. Once home James announced he'd made plans for dinner. Charles and Clare were in town and he'd wanted to surprise her. She'd jumped down his throat, angry he'd made plans without her input. Once home they'd had it out. She accused him of being inconsiderate and controlling, he'd thrown the childish word in her direction. She'd finally apologized. She'd been frustrated and exhausted and had taken it out on him. But what happened next had simply brought her to tears. He'd canceled his flight back to L.A. He'd told her they were bound to have many more fights and disagreements, and he never wanted her to feel he could simply pick-up and leave. He would never just walk away.

They celebrated her birthday privately. He'd taken her to the best Tai restaurant in town and presented her with a beautiful gold bracelet with a peculiar charm. When she'd taken a closer look, she realized it was a luggage tag with the airport code to Deadhorse Airport in Prudhoe Bay. It was personal and funny; she'd loved it.

She'd taken several trips to L.A., but it was James who mostly traveled east. In June they made a quick visit back to Fairbanks to celebrate his grandfather's eighty-ninth birthday. To no one's surprise, they'd attended her grandmothers 4th of July softball fundraiser tournament and spent several days in New York. In August they'd managed a weekend in Calgary to visit his grandmother Stacy. By now they'd made page-six a few time, their relationship no longer hidden. Private about their personal affairs, they'd not been pleased.

To his delight, the New York client list kept expanding, allowing him more time in the east coast. Business had forced him to cancel his planned summer trip to the Galapagos, but they'd managed a long weekend in Catalina. Spending time with Lily had been a plus.

Summer saw her planning his birthday. September was just around the corner, and what she had in mind would take some time. She found a shop in D.C. and went about getting scuba certified. Eliciting their help, she'd planned a seaworthy adventure. Thanks to help from his office staff, he'd arrived in D.C. three days before his birthday to attend a bogus meeting. That morning, when he'd walked into the apartment to drop off his bag, he'd been surprised to find her home. She'd pulled off his tie and laughed. At three-thirty that afternoon they were off to Miami.

They were picked up at Miami International and accompanied on the forty-minute express train ride to Key Largo. She'd kept him in the dark informing him she'd packed everything he'd need. She loved it, the look of panic on his face was priceless. When they pulled up to the marina he gave her a curious look but had barely contained his excitement when the captain greeted them. For the next three days, they'd be living onboard. The small private yacht provided luxury, privacy and a staff of three; one being a divemaster. By morning they'd be anchored at a prime diving spot.

"I can't believe you did this!" James declared in awe.

"Happy birthday James. I know it's not the Galapagos but…" James had kissed her before she'd finished the sentence.

They'd been given a quick tour of the small yacht and shown to their stateroom. Dinner would be served at their request. It was eight o'clock at night and eighty-six degrees. It was perfect.

The stateroom rivaled any five-star luxury hotel suite. They had a queen size bed, a sitting area, and a full-size bathroom. Three large windows provided a view of the ocean and what was now a star-filled sky. They quickly changed, James anxious when Lily laughingly announced she hoped the Speedo fit.

The blue trunks she'd handed him were perfect. He slipped on a t-shirt, sat on the bed and waited. When she exited the bathroom, he'd gasped. The tiny black triangles that barely covered her essential body parts had left him dumbstruck.

"Wow and wow- I think I like my birthday present very, very much," he stated as he grabbed her around the waist and kissed her.

They'd opted for a light meal on the upper deck enjoying the weather and the sea. The calmness of the ocean provided a smooth ride and the gentle swish of the waves as the yacht broke through the water offered a melodic tune. He was having a hard time concentrating on anything besides the gorgeous woman across from him. Though she'd slipped on a tropical print kimono, he knew what was beneath it, and gasped every time he looked at her. He could tell she was enjoying his discomfort.

After dinner, while they sipped a glass of wine the Captain joined them to provide an overview of the next day's schedule. Breakfast would be served at their request. The ship had all the diving equipment necessary and the divemaster would do a rundown prior to any dive. Meals would be scheduled around their activities and they could speak with the Chef regarding any special request. Most of all, the ship was theirs to go where they pleased.

Lily excused herself when the Captain started to discuss diving plans. Any decision James made was perfectly fine with her. After all, this was his birthday gift.

"Your wife requested three days at sea, she had your scuba gear shipped to us and we have it aboard. However, if you wish to go ashore, it can be arranged. You folks have a nice evening, and if we can be of service please don't hesitate to ask," added the Captain as she walked away.

James, making no correction smiled, thanked the Captain and bid her a good night. When Lily returned he took her by the hand, grabbed the bottle of wine and headed back to their stateroom.

"Captain said we could go ashore. Thought maybe we could spend a day in Key West," he said as he reached for her.

His mind was focused on other things. The kimono had gone by the wayside the moment they'd walked into their stateroom and right now he was busy just gazing at her. This gorgeous creature before him was his to love, and he expected to take full advantage of his luck. After a round of lovemaking, the rhythm of the ocean swayed them to sleep.


	50. Chapter 50

**LILY**

**BNR848**

**Disclaimer: The publicly recognized characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plots are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Chapter 50**

The next morning the birthday gifts kept coming. He thought they would do some snorkeling, enjoy a swim, then she'd head back to the ship while he went diving. She'd told him she enjoyed the beach and had been snorkeling, but not much of anything else. Imagine his surprise when he'd found her PADI scuba card on the bathroom mirror. He bounced back onto the bed and kissed her awake.

"I thought you weren't into scuba diving?" James asked as he tickled her.

"But I am into one particular scuba diver," she answered while attempting to get away.

He pulled on his swim trunks and headed up to check his gear. He found the divemaster, who handed him his bag and provided details on local dive sites. James explained Lily had just received her certification and he wanted to start at an easy area with plenty to see. James inquired as to water temperature and if they'd require wetsuits. The water temperature this time of year averaged around eighty-five degrees, some divers preferred to wear wetsuits, but it was not necessary. He did, however, recommend a long sleeve dive top to provide some protection from the rocks and other sharp edges. Just as they were finishing their conversation Lily approached.

The body tight, royal blue long sleeve dive top she wore hugged every inch of her curves. The sleek black swim shorts accentuated her long thin frame and those endless legs. She smiled, literally skipping towards him with a mask, snorkel, and bag in her hand.

"They said you might need this and I didn't know if you had one," she added as she handed him the bag.

"You're spoiling me, Ms. Castle," he replied with enthusiasm as he opened the bag.

He slipped the navy blue long sleeve dive shirt over his head, leaned in and kissed her.

As a first time diver, Lily was carefully prepped and advised prior to entering the water. She was nervous but excited. Between him and the divemaster, James was confident Lily was well taken care of.

They started off at Key Largo National Marine Sanctuary and a visit to Christ of the Deep statue.

Through her mask, he could see the expression of awe on her face and the joy in her eyes. He held her hand which she nervously grasped. Once he felt her relax he let her go and snapped some pictures. The clear water gave them a wonderful view of the vibrant marine life around the statue. Surrounded by colorful sponge and coral life, the fish were bright and plentiful. Lily spotted a long trumpet fish and eagerly pointed, her smile contagious. They swam among schools of angelfish, found some vivid colored snapper and saw numerous barracudas which were very friendly. Before long the divemaster was signally for them to surface.

Once on board, she was giddy with excitement, unable to stop talking about everything they'd seen. To him, that was by far the best gift to date. The joy in her voice and the enthusiasm she demonstrated simply made him happy. He showed her the pictures he'd taken, including one of Lily with a cautious look on her face with a barracuda inches away. The best picture though was one of them at each side of the Christ statue touching his raised arms. Lily's wondrous expression was childlike.

They had lunch and enjoyed the sun. Later, James returned for more diving while Lily took advantage of the shallow waters and snorkeled. That evening, waterlogged and exhausted they'd slept soundly.

Friday saw them up at the crack of dawn. They'd frolicked in bed for a while then hurried out to catch the sunrise. Coffee on the deck with his arms around her was as good as life got, James thought to himself. After a light breakfast, they plotted their day's activities. There was a nearby wreck, the Thunderbolt, the divemaster thought James would enjoy. The vessel was upright but was classified an advanced dive, he did not recommend Lily go. About 115 feet down, it not only attracted colorful schools of fish but was also a great area for a variety of larger fish. There was even a 700-pound goliath grouper and several five-foot black groupers that called the area home. Though Lily insisted he dive, he adamantly refused.

"James, this is your birthday present. I want you to dive and enjoy yourself. I've already done what I came to do. Please go," she pleaded.

"I've seen wrecks before, and we only have two days left. It's my birthday and I want to spend it with you," he announced while planting a kiss on the bridge of her nose.

Then the divemaster suggested a compromise. The Thunderbolt was near Sombrero Reef, one of the most impressive coral reefs in the area. A protected marine preserve with depths between five to thirty-five feet, perfect for novice divers, and great for snorkeling. They could start off at Sombrero Key then head to the Thunderbolt for a short dive. After all, their bottom time would be limited to no more than thirty minutes.

Sombrero Reef was indeed a worthwhile stop. They abandoned the scuba gear, in favor of snorkeling. The water was warm and crystal clear, and in spots so shallow they could sit and enjoy the view. The coral was plentiful and vibrant, the entire area teeming with sea life. They dove down enjoying the sights, among them parrotfish and a large school of snapper. They spotted several turtles and even a nurse shark. After seeing the shark and snapping a quick photo, Lily called it a day.

While they enjoyed lunch the Captain steered them towards the Thunderbolts. As they headed to their destination James rummaged through his dive bag in search of the expensive gadget he'd carelessly tossed in his gear bag after his last adventure. He finally located the miniscule waterproof video camera and went about charging it. With any luck, he could get some video to show Lily.

Once at their destination, James suited-up, attached the camera to his mask, added gloves, grabbed a flashlight, gave Lily the thumbs up, and followed the divemaster down. When they reached the wreck it was all and more than he'd been promised. The current was strong and he could see why it was not recommended for beginners. The wreck was covered in sludge and plant life, making it tricky in parts. The visibility was a bit cloudy and at moments rather murky. They spent time along the two huge propellers and the giant cable lying spool, then went exploring. He closely followed the divemaster as they entered the engine room via the main deck, later following a staircase leading to the wheelhouse. He managed to see an array of fish, several sharks and even got a visit from one of the famous five-foot groupers. Lily was going to love that picture.

She took advantage of the time alone to make sure all was set to Saturday. She'd arranged for a birthday cake and James favorite mint chocolate chip ice cream. After speaking with the Chef she returned to the deck and went about a little research. She searched for Thunderbolt wreck on her phone and marveled at the pictures. She hoped James was enjoying himself.

Before long a check of his watch indicated they'd be surfacing soon. After another quick swim around, and a few more photos they headed up.


	51. Chapter 51

**LILY**

**BNR848**

**Disclaimer: The publicly recognized characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plots are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Chapter 51**

Dinner had been phenomenal. After rinsing off his gear, he and Lily had adjourned to their stateroom. They'd showered and gotten sidetracked, but eventually made it topside for drinks and a review of the video he'd taken. When dinner was served, a look at the fresh snapper on their plate had elicited a sad comment from Lily. She was sure it was one of the fishes they'd swam with that afternoon. James laughed, assuring her the Chef had not been fishing.

They enjoyed a nice bottle of wine and discussed the next day's plan. Lily told him the only schedule was for them to be back in Miami on Sunday for their twelve thirty flight. He was free to plan any dive he wished. She was fine staying onboard.

He jumped at the chance to talk to the Captain when Lily went for a shirt. Could they head towards Key West? He would like to spend Saturday on the key.

"We can have you in Key West for breakfast without a problem. However, if I may offer a word of advice. You may want to check first," the Captain offered.

"Let me guess, she's arranged for something. Perhaps a special dinner?" James volunteered. "I'll talk to her, maybe we can spend the day ashore and return to the ship that dinner."

When he returned to the deck Lily was waiting. She wore deep teal shorts that accentuated her tanned thighs, and a sheer teal, long sleeve shirt over a white tank top. She was barefoot, her hair was loose and she looked radiant.

"Hey handsome, where you been?"

"I was talking to the Captain. I was thinking, perhaps tomorrow we can spend the day in Key West. Visit Sloppy Joes, Hemingway's place, do some touristy things. Maybe get some authentic key lime pie. Then come back, enjoy a quiet dinner and our last night onboard. What do you say?"

"Well, tomorrow is your birthday, we can do whatever you want. There are still a few wrecks you can visit. I don't want you not to dive on my account."

"Lil, there's nothing I'd rather do on my birthday than spend the day with you. There are a ton of things to do in Key West that we'd both enjoy. Besides, they have these six toed cats at the Hemingway House; what more could a person want for their birthday," he added with a smirk and a laugh.

Lily walked up to him, sat on his lap, smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Fine by me. If spending the day with six toed cats is what you want, Key West it is."

They spent the evening watching the stars, laughing and stealing kisses. Eventually, they'd changed and gone for a midnight swim. The water was warm, the moonlight reflecting off the glass smooth ocean presented a calm that entranced them. There in the warm Atlantic waters, she'd wished him a happy birthday. They were alone, happy, playful and daring. In the dark of the quiet night, while the sea engulfed them he knew he'd never let her go.

Lily had wished him quite a birthday the night before. After frolicking in the ocean they'd retreated to their stateroom. She'd insisted on starting off with kisses, one for each year, plus an extra one for good luck. He'd never been so disappointed at only turning thirty-five. He awoke sore in all the right places. He woke her softly, pelting her with kisses, marveling as she stretched and yawned. He kissed her firmly and felt her smile.

"Hey sleepyhead, wake up we've got cats to see and toes to count," he whispered.

"You know this cat fascination of yours is starting to worry me," she proclaimed with a grin.

They showered, dressed and grabbed a quick bite. The Captain recommended they use an electric cart or scooter to get around. One could be delivered within minutes, and it would allow them to see more of the town. The golf cart was waiting for them when they exited the docks. They decided to start at the Hemingway House. They toured the house and the gardens, stopping to photograph the cats that lazily slept on the homes front porch without care. They stopped at the gift shop, where Lily bought him a baseball cap with an embroidered polydactyl paw on the front. Next, they drove down Whitehead Street for the obligatory picture at the southernmost point buoy. At the end of a nondescript block, the huge concrete marker, painted bright red, yellow and black is a must see in Key West. Tourist patiently line up to make their way to the spot and snap a picture. The teenager behind them kindly agreed to take their picture. They texted the photo to his grandfather, who'd called earlier to wish him a happy birthday.

They'd been grateful for the Captains suggestion of the golf cart. The ninety-degree temperature and seventy percent humidity was taking its toll, and walking would have done them in. No way would they'd been able to see as much had they walked. They would work their way down Duval Street until they reached the opposite side, ending at Mallory Square. Looking to cool off, their first beverage stop had been Margaritaville. After an ice cold Margarita, they continued on. Later, they parked the small doorless vehicle, made a stop at Key West's oldest house, and walked a few blocks finding a place for a late lunch. The quirky café, set in a historic 1800's Key West home, provided outdoor seating and shade. Lily ordered the conch fritters and James went with a shrimp po' boy. They both washed it down with a Key West lemonade, a concoction of orange vodka, and Key Lime rum. They sat enjoying their food and the many colorful people that passed by. Eventually, they made their way back to the cart and continued down Duval Street making several stops along the way. Spotting an ad for _the best Key Lime pie anywhere_, they'd found the shop. He'd ordered a slice of their award-winning pie, Lily had opted for a chocolate dipped frozen slice on a stick. Grateful for truth in advertising, James proceeded to order several pies for delivery.

Just past five, they'd arrived at Sloppy Joes. The historic saloon, known for its connection to Hemingway was still the most popular spot on Duval Street. They sat down to enjoy the music and a cold beer.

"You know if you let that beard grow out a bit, in a few years you can come and compete in the Hemingway look-alike contest," snickered Lily.

He'd forgone shaving the last few days, and his scraggly red beard had him looking more like a pirate than the famous writer.

"Tell you what. If you find a Yosemite Sam contest I'm all in," he replied as he sipped his beer.

She reached over, caressed his face, leaned in and kissed him. She liked Yosemite Sam she added with a smile. They listened to the band, slowly finished their beer, took their picture in front of the famous watering hole and continued on to Mallory Square and the waterfront sunset celebration.

Lily had arranged for a late dinner aboard their boat allowing them time to witness the sunset and enjoy the festivities. The nightly offering provided entertainment of all kinds. Everything from artist to acrobats, jokers to jugglers, and magicians to musicians gathered to ply their craft and entertain visitors. With sunset scheduled for seven fourteen, the festivities were in full swing by the time they arrived.

The event did not disappoint. They walked around catching different acts along the way and enjoying an array of music. They caught a sword swallowing pirate, a juggler on a high wire, a dog riding a unicycle, and a balloon artist who made Lily a flower, garnering a handsome tip from James. Just before seven, they settled in for the best act of all; cats walking a tight rope. At seven ten, with the sun setting, they stood by the water as the ball of fire disappeared beyond the horizon.

It was seven-thirty when they started the five-minute drive back to the marina. They turned in the cart, grabbed their bounty of souvenirs and walked to the boat. By eight-thirty, showered and dressed they'd headed topside for his birthday celebration.

Again out to sea, when they sat down to dinner it was just them, the stars and the calm waters. Everything was perfect, starting with the woman that sat across from him. This was turning out to be one of the best birthdays ever. They enjoyed a glass of wine, while the ocean breeze provided relief from the warm night. Lily excused herself, returning several minutes later singing Happy Birthday, carrying a cake displaying two lit candles decrying '35'. He rushed to meet her, laughing when he caught sight of the Batman decoration. He held his breath and closed his eyes, unable to think of a wish.


	52. Chapter 52

**LILY**

**BNR848**

**Disclaimer: The publicly recognized characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plots are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Chapter 52**

The celebration had extended into the wee hours of the morning. By eight, when they docked in Key Largo they readied for their noon flight. The crew prepared them a wonderful breakfast, and arrangements were made to ship his gear back to L.A.

They thanked the staff and said their farewells, leaving behind a sizable tip. By eleven they were walking into Miami International Airport. With just carry-on bags and preapproved clearance, they zipped through security. They scouted a spot by their gate and took a seat. Lily spotted a nearby coffee shop and hurried to get a cup. The woman could locate coffee with the precision of a drug-sniffing dog.

The flight was uneventful and the first class service impeccable. They arrived in D.C. bone weary tired. Landing five minutes early the short drive to the apartment saw them home by five forty-five. They showered, ordered takeout and headed to bed.

Monday was a slow start. She wanted to stay home but had a mountain of paperwork waiting. Besides, James had a three o'clock flight back to L.A. She let him sleep, brewed some coffee, and left him a note. _'Call me when you get up, Luv ya!'_

He'd spotted the note on the refrigerator and smiled. The coffee was still warm so she could not have been gone long. An hour later he picked up his phone and called her.

"Hey gorgeous, why didn't you wake me. I wanted to kiss you goodbye," he stated.

"You may not have been conscious, but you did get a kiss," she replied with laughter in her voice.

"I don't think that counts. Any chance you can sneak out for an early lunch? Say eleven thirty?"

"I think that can be arranged. How about my favorite burger joint?" she gladly replied.

"Meet you there."

At ten-thirty he grabbed his bag, closed the door and headed off to meet her. He was starving. He ordered the bacon cheeseburger and scarfed it down eliciting an admonishment from Lily. They finished their meal, spoke for a few minutes, James again thanking her for the wonderful birthday weekend.

There on a busy sidewalk he brought her close and whispered, "Lily Castle, I am crazy in love with you. You never fail to amaze me." He kissed her once again, smiling as she blushed.

He arrived in L.A. late Monday. Tuesday was hectic, yet Lily was never far from his thoughts. He missed her. It seemed his mind was preoccupied with all things Lily. His thoughts zeroed in on little things that made a big difference. The way she bobbed her head from side-to-side to the rhythm of nonexistent music when she toweled dried her hair. The way she called him 'Junior' when she wanted to make a point or was annoyed with him. How she'd started calling him 'Babe' with an air of concern and endearment one afternoon and now used it regularly. How she worried about his busy schedule and constant traveling. Above all, he loved how happy she was. He loved how she'd lose herself in a bookstore, oblivious to the world; then snap back and frantically rush around looking for him. The first he'd noticed he'd stood back and watched her, thinking to himself how beautiful she looked immersed in whatever world she had found among the pages she read. There was also the uncharacteristic worry and concern he now felt. The furry he'd experience during the Jefferies ordeal, the panic when she'd jokingly called and said she was in jail, the way he worried if he couldn't reach her, and how his heart ached when she was sad. His decisions were now made with her in mind, and having Lily Castle in his life was what he wanted.

Wednesday morning with a new resolve, he poured himself a cup of coffee, looked at the time and headed to the computer. He sent three emails, placed a call to his grandfather, another to his attorney, checked flights, and made reservations.

The next day he was back in D.C. He had two days of meetings and would be back in L.A. early Monday. Saturday they spent at home. Sunday afternoon they'd gone to a D.C. United game with Heather and her husband. The weekend had ended all too soon.

With a sense of purpose and fear, Monday he headed to the airport. It was the last week of September, at best he had a week. He boarded his flight and texted her. _"Change of plans. Emergency with client- flying to NYC will call when I can." _

He'd arranged for a car to drive him to his appointment. By the time he reached his destination, he was practically hyperventilating. The half-hour drive from LaGuardia to West 57th Street had only intensified his panic. The concierge greeted him at the door and escorted him to a private room. A wide selection was provided, along with explanations and advice. It had taken him over two hours, but once he saw what he wanted the decision was simple. He pulled out his credit card and without hesitation, charged sixty-three thousand dollars.

It was six o'clock when he walked out with his purchase securely tucked in his pocket. The car they provided drove him the half mile to The Plaza. The minute he entered the room he dropped his suitcase and called her.

"Hey beautiful," a weary James state.

"Boy, you sound exhausted. What happened?"

"Typical client fire. All good now, problem solved. The world as we know it will survive another day. But it has been a long day. I'm spending the night, just checked into The Plaza, heading home tomorrow. Right now all I want is a hot shower." He hated to lie to her but he considered this more of an act than a lie.

"Well, I'm glad all is right with the world," she replied with a giggle. "Call me tomorrow from the airport. Get some rest… night James," she tenderly added.

By the time he ended the call his stomach was once again doing flip-flops. He pulled the ring out of the velvet-lined box, double check the inscription, smiled and placed it in the safe. He showered, shaved, put on a clean shirt, took one last look in the mirror, glanced at his watch and headed downstairs. Glad to not have eaten, the short taxi ride felt endless.

He arrived at the Castle's twenty minutes later. Now a regular visitor, the doorman, and lobby staff greeted him, announcing his arrival and providing access to the private elevator immediately. When he exited the penthouse floor he was welcomed by a smiling Richard Castle.

"James? Not that we don't enjoy your visits, but is everything alright?" inquired Castle as he walked inside.

Kate joined them as they continued into the living room.

"Oh, absolutely. I hope my call didn't suggest otherwise. Allow me to apologize for the cloak and dagger routine. Especially the not telling Lily request. I promise it's nothing nefarious," an apologetic James explained.

Castle and Kate took a seat while James remained standing. Kate looked at Castle giving him a knowing stare while masking the urge to smile.

"Have a seat," Castle added.

James nodded, sat, stood once again then sat down. He pulled at his collar, looked at the Castle's and took a deep breath.

"Mr. and Mrs. Castle, I'm here about Lily… I mean, I know we, Lily and I haven't known each other long, but I'm very fond of your daughter… what I mean to say is I love her. I'm sorry, I can't seem to put together a sentence. I must sound like an idiot." He finally admitted.

"I love your daughter very much, can't imagine my life without her, don't want to. I came here tonight to let you know I plan on asking her to marry me. We know Lily would kill me if I asked for her hand – So, I guess I'm asking for your blessing." The last statement elicited a giggle from Kate and a teary nod from Castle.

"All I ask is you love and respect her always," a serious Castle added.

"That I can promise you. I will love and care for her until my last breath." He thought he was going to hyperventilate, but at least he'd gotten the words out.

Kate rose, walked over to James and kissed him on the cheek.

After hearty congratulations from Castle and hugs from Kate, he managed to relax and continue the conversation. He hadn't spoken to Lily and asked they keep it to themselves until then. Kate assured him it would be their secret.


	53. Chapter 53

**LILY**

**BNR848**

**Disclaimer: The publicly recognized characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plots are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Chapter 53**

He'd been going a million miles a minute. By the time he returned to the hotel the adrenaline was wearing off and his body was surrendering to total exhaustion. The next morning he was up and ready by six. He ordered a pot of coffee, checked his emails, then called her.

"Morning beautiful," he greeted her.

"You wouldn't be saying that if you were here. I'm running late and I look like something even a cat would refuse to drag in," she groggily exhaled.

"I seriously doubt that, but we could get a cat and find out?" he added with delight in his voice.

"Not going to happen. But someone had a good night's sleep," she declared.

"I did get a good night's sleep. Although I can think of someone that would have made it an even better night's sleep," he suggestively added.

They spoke for a few minutes, Lily rushing about getting ready, and James wishing he were in D.C. He'd be back in L.A. later today, and had a full schedule. He promised to call the moment he landed. She wanted to ask when he'd be back, but she hadn't. As silence enveloped the conversation James' voice broke through her thoughts.

"Hey, I'll be back before you know it. After all, there's a key lime pie en route, and I can't risk you eating it all."

The mention of the pie made her laugh, bringing back flashes of their time in Key West.

"I can't make any guarantees. You best hope that pie arrives when you're here," she mocked.

"I promise to be home as soon as I can," James added.

He had a lot to do. One last meeting, then back to L.A. At nine he read through a contract, and without hesitation signed on the dotted line. By nine forty-five he was headed to JFK. He'd be in L.A. later that day. Currently, he had a mission without a plan; perhaps the flight would offer him some time to figure out a proper proposal.

True to his word the moment he got in the car at LAX he called her, it was almost six o'clock her time. She was still at the office catching up on paperwork. She'd be heading home soon.

Walking into his office the frenzied pace was indicative of all he'd instructed them to do the last twenty-four hours. As he made his way through the office, he called out for Joe and Casey.

Joe Martin had joined him a year after he'd started the firm. With all of two years of experience, Joe was a whiz in contract law. He'd been eager to leave the corporate law firm cubicle he'd been in since law school; he'd been a perfect fit. Casey Lin joined them two years later. All of five feet tall, and crazy smart, Casey was a bare-knuckle brawler that could go toe-to-toe with anyone. Between them, JPM and Associates had become the success it was.

"I know you two have a million questions, but Larry should be here shortly and I'd rather not have to repeat everything, so let me just calm any fears or speculations, it's all good, trust me," a hurried James advised.

Lawrence Schulman was James attorney. Joe and Casey knew him well. Larry handled all of James personal legal matters. When Larry arrived, James closed his door and went about finalizing the business at hand.

"We've done really well; as it stands we have a sizable client base on both coasts. My travel has expanded immensely, and frankly guys, I'm tired. You've been an integral part of the success of this agency, it's about time the associates in JPM & Associates have names attached. Today, that gets fixed. Larry has drawn up papers making both of you partners in the firm. You will each receive twenty-four percent of the firm, with no buy-in cost. I will maintain a controlling interest. The contracts are pretty straightforward, the only stipulation being your interest may not be sold or transferred to a third party, in whole or in part, and can only be sold back to me. In the event of your death, your shares will be purchased by me or my estate at fair market value. As for the day-to-day, we will continue to operate as usual, except for the traveling. I don't want to live out of my suitcase anymore. I've leased office space in New York and will be expanding our operation. I plan to move east, you guys can manage this office. Any additional travel will be split accordingly. So look over the documents, get some advice if you need to, discuss it with your family, but, I need an answer by tomorrow."

Joe took the papers, flipped to the last page, grabbed a pen off James desk and signed. Casey followed right behind him.

"I don't need to read or think anything over. The day I can't trust you is the day I walk out that door," declared Joe.

"What he said," added Casey as she signed.

Joe and Casey walked towards the door, both slightly dazed. Casey turned towards James and laughed.

"You're gonna marry Lily aren't you?" she Casey added.

"This has nothing to do with Lily. Well, not totally…," a red-faced James stated.

Now alone with James, Schulman turned and in businesslike fashion asked, "Are you going to marry Ms. Castle?"

"I haven't asked her yet, but yes, that's the plan." Declared a confident James.

"Well, it will take us a few days to draw up a prenup. I wished you'd said something when you called about the partnership papers. I'm guessing she has a family attorney that will advise her in these matters. We can negotiate with them. Have you discussed this with your grandfather?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! There will absolutely be no prenup. At least not on my part. If Lily wants one, then that's up to her," decried James as he leaped out of his seat.

"That is the dumbest thing you've ever said. I know you're in love and everything is peachy keen and lovey-dovey, but trust me, when the shit hits the fan, you'll thank me. Your business alone is worth a pretty penny. You have a sizeable trust from your parent's estate, not to mention what you stand to inherit from your grandfather. James, we're talking billions of dollars. I know you like to pretend you're just an average guy, but you are not. You need a prenup, and I am quite sure your grandfather and his attorneys will insist on it."

"Obviously you don't know Lily. She has no need for my money and more importantly, wouldn't want it. She has a trust fund herself, and likewise, probably stands to inherit a nice sum from her parents. Rest assured, even if she were living paycheck to paycheck, she would never go after the family money. She'd soon starve to death. I've already discussed this with my grandfather. There are a provision in his will as well as the corporate structure that ensure control of Mulrooney International remains within the family. Eventually, I may be overseeing the company, but right now all I'm interested in is my business and making Lily Castle my wife." James was stern in his declaration.

"James, you pay me good money for excellent legal advice and that is what I am providing. I think it is a huge mistake if you follow through with this. No woman is going to admit they're marring you for your money, don't be a fool. Marry the girl, but get that prenup signed. After all, if what you say is true, she should have no objections. Trust me, I've seen this movie before, and it never ends well."

"Larry, I'm going to forgive you because you don't know Lily, but if you persist I will terminate our association. You've been my attorney for a long time, but Lily Castle will be my wife as soon as I can convince her to say 'I do'. So understand that this will be the first and only mention of a prenup. Are we understood?" James had uttered the last few words through clenched teeth.

Lawrence Schulman stood, retrieved the copies of the signed contracts, shook James' hand, congratulated him and closed the door behind him.

Once he composed himself James called Joe and Casey back into his office. Overwhelmed by his generosity, they were both still slightly shocked. They knew what the firm was worth, and James had just thrust them over several tax brackets. James had always been fair, neither of them was hurting for money, but being a partner was a whole new ballgame. The bonus was how happy their friend was, Lily Castle had been a game changer, and they were delighted. James told them he needed to keep everything hush hush for now, until he asked Lily. They assured him it would be their secret.

That night when he got home, he grabbed a quick shower, then called her. She mumbled hello with laughter in her voice.

"What are you eating?" he asked with amusement.

"Rocky road ice cream. But I'm still holding out for that key lime pie."

"I can't believe it's taking so long," he added.

"You requested October delivery, remember? You said we'd appreciate it more. Some nonsense about delayed gratification," she mocked him.

They bantered back and forth, James updating her on his schedule, Lily keeping track. He had business in New York and would probably be in D.C. the following week. She continued their playfulness, informing him she was still not saving him pie. He laughed knowing the pie would be arriving Friday.

Wednesday he awoke with a fright. By now an array of people on both coasts knew of his plan or lack thereof. He envisioned Lily finding out. It would not end well.

By Thursday he was getting worried. It was October 1st, and every idea he had was either too complex or too blah. Lily liked simple and whimsy, nothing over the top and showy. He'd scratched off the jumbotron at Giant Stadium, the Good Year blimp, the giant billboard in Time Square and an array of equally awful ideas. But Lily deserved fireworks, and he was going to give them to her. He crawled out of bed, showered and headed straight to the office. Somewhere between the coffee stop and his office inspiration hit. Simple, special with a good bang. Now, if he could only pull it off.

At eleven o'clock when he was summoned to the front reception for a package he practically called and proposed over the phone. That crazy, wonderful woman had ordered him a pie! He called her with a mouthful of key lime pie; she'd laughed. Unaware it was possible, he'd fallen in love with her all over again.

In D.C. the beginning of October was starting off to be quite the month. In her spare time, when James was not in town, she kept busy volunteering with a local campaign. She'd made new friends and rekindled her desire for elected office. One afternoon after lunch there was a message waiting in the office; it was marked urgent. Although she did not recognize the number, she had recognized the name.

Friday he was a wreck. With his grandfather's connections, the extraordinary request had been taken care of. James suspected the entire holiday fireworks show was now being sponsored by Mulrooney International; none-the-less, he was grateful. New York City would get two firework shows that weekend. With a little help and a not so subtle call, he'd managed to get the name of the photographer Reese used when he'd proposed. It was short notice, very short notice, but when James offered to triple his fee and cover all additional costs, he agreed to accommodate him.

She'd set the message aside, wondering but not wanting to know. By Friday she'd had two emails and a second call; time was up. Just after lunch she'd closed her office door, pulled out the message from her desk drawer and dialed. The greeting was warm and familiar, the old mentor and friend was delighted she'd finally called. The woman on the other end was not one to mince words, after a short greeting she got down to business. They wanted her back in New York. Lily listened.

"We have no fear of losing next month, the congressman is poised to be reelected with eighty percent of the vote. But come January he's going to need a new Chief of Staff, we want you to take the job. This is beyond Albany, this is the United States Congress and I believe this can someday be your seat."

What? The information coming to her in waves was hard to process. Chief of Staff, January, New York… Lily's brain was in a fog. Congress? Her? She'd had dreams of Albany, not D.C. Surprised her brain was even working she'd asked a few questions and ended the conversation.

They needed an answer soon. There were people she needed to talk to, she'd have to think about it. She had a week.

Now that he had a plan, his most important call was to Lily. Friday by the time he managed to reach her, he was exhausted. She'd immediately noticed the weariness in his voice.

"I am beat. I swear I haven't stopped since we returned from Florida. I need a vacation from our vacation."

"No, what you need is to stop flying back and forth and have someone else make some of those trips. In the last twelve days, you've flown across the country four times! That's outrageous." She was lovingly castigating him.

"There's a long weekend coming up, how about we spend it at the Plaza, in bed? You can make sure I rest." He waited.

"Did we not just discuss how much traveling you've been doing? Were you even listening? Honestly James! How about I fly to L.A. We can go to the beach and do absolutely nothing," she was serious. Besides, there were a few things she wanted to talk to him about.

"Lil, not that I don't appreciate the offer, but obviously you've never been in Santa Monica during a long weekend. The place is a zoo. I usually get out of town- just out of self-preservation. Trust me, we'd have a more relaxing time sitting on the 405," he'd countered.

"You do remember we'll be in New York for my dad's Halloween party? That's at the end of the month!"

"That's a lifetime away. Come on, I'll check us into The Plaza, get a room with one of those big tubs you like. We don't have to tell anyone we're in town. I'll hang out the _Do Not Disturb_ sign. We can stay in bed, naked and eat pie all weekend long. I'll even get a room with a view so we can watch the fireworks from Central Park." He held his breath. His entire plan depended on them being in New York.

"I guess we can spend the weekend in bed, watch TV, and eat key lime pie. Maybe catch the fireworks," she added in a pensive tone.

"James? Before we plan anything, I need to talk to you about something. It's important." She took a deep breath and proceeded.

Lily Castle was not one to ask for permission, and this was not what this conversation was about. But they'd been together for almost a year and she valued his opinion. Not much would change, except she'd be in New York and would be traveling on occasion. Her schedule would obviously be more hectic, but all-in-all, the disruption to their relationship would be minimal.

His heart had skipped a beat, but then he'd heard the thrill in her voice. James carefully listened, paying attention to each word. She said she hadn't made a decision, but he could hear the 'yes' wrapped in apprehension and doubt. She wanted to talk to her mom but acknowledged the opportunity was phenomenal. He agreed. He grabbed the ring from his nightstand, took one last look and tucked it away in a drawer. Perhaps he should wait.

He expected a very different trajectory. Lily finishing her year in D.C., obviously having no trouble finding a job in New York. Them moving and establishing a home in whatever borough she wanted, then Lily running for a local seat and eventually moving up to Albany. Maybe even having a kid or two in between. In his head, it had sounded wonderful. But reality had a way of kicking you in the teeth, and currently, his pearly whites were a bit wobbly.

Saturday he went to the office, cleared some stuff off his calendar and grabbed an early lunch. Then he called his grandfather. He was in need of some advice. James provided a rundown of his conversation with Lily, advising he was in a quandary. Should he propose or wait for her to settle into the new job. He surely did not want to cause her added stress.

"Listen Junior, I have no idea what the big fuss is about. My boy, you're scared. What the hell is wrong with you? So what if she takes the job? Have you told her about opening an office in New York? Do you think that will matter to her? Why are you even calling me? Fly your ass to D.C. and propose to that girl. And Junior, don't call me until I have a wedding to attend."

He pulled the ring out of the drawer, smiled and left it on the nightstand.

With little time to think things over, Saturday Lily attended a baby shower, hating every minute of the three-hour foray. She'd sneaked out with Heather, escaping the second round of silliness. She called James around seven, reminding him he'd promised her fireworks and pie. She was ready for the long weekend. He told her to pack her prettiest dress, he wanted to take her out to a nice restaurant and spoil her a little.

"Are you still wooing me, Mr. Mulrooney? What happened to naked pie eating?"

"Oh, trust me, there will be plenty of naked pie eating, among other activities. No need to worry Ms. Castle, nakedness will be a focal point of the weekend. But I will always woo you."

Although his voice was full of excitement, there was a weariness to his tone. Perhaps the long weekend wasn't such a bad idea. Besides, they really needed to talk, and she always felt better discussing important matters face-to-face.

Monday he was a wreck. Tuesday evening he packed his suit, his turkey cufflinks the blue tie he'd worn on their first official date, and checked the ring at least fifty times.

By Tuesday she'd made up her mind. After a long conversation with her mother, she'd decided to take the job. She placed the call, and that evening was sitting across her future employer. Four hours and a handshake later she had the job. In two months she'd be back in New York. Between now and then, there'd be a lot of homework.

Wednesday he called and confirmed their plans. He'd fly to New York on Thursday for business, she'd join him Friday and they'd spend the weekend together. He wished her goodnight, ending the call as the driver pulled into the departure area at LAX.

When he arrived in New York Wednesday morning he felt as if he'd walked there. He'd barely gotten an hour of sleep; his brain refusing to shut-down. He staggered into The Plaza an hour and a half later, exhausted. The large suite facing Central Park, with the huge tub was just what he'd requested. So far, so good. He ordered a pot of coffee, showered and somehow caught his second wind. He made a few calls then headed downstairs to meet the photographer. An hour later, he'd paid for the pictures and the video provided all he needed information and ordered a car.

The regular half hour drive from The Plaza to Toulouse took almost an hour. It appeared everyone was headed somewhere, making the normally congested New York City traffic an even greater challenge. The car dropped him off at ten-thirty-five; there was not a soul in sight. He walked along the riverbank waiting on the manager, the deserted area only adding to his anxiety. Thirty minutes later, when he heard a car approach he headed towards the front door. James introduced himself as the man unlocked the door. Once inside the manager turned and shook James' hand, and laughed.

"I'm Pete Garner, I think you're about as nervous a man as I've seen in a long while. Come on, let me get you a drink. Name your poison," he stated as he walked towards the bar.

Garner poured him a whiskey and watched James drink it down. The private dining room offered a spectacular view overlooking New York Harbor. At night the lights of The Brooklyn Bridge and the Manhattan skyline glistened off the water providing a breathtaking sight, there was no shortness of business. The room was accessed through glass doors that separated it from the main dining hall. The doorways were decorated with plants and flowers allowing for a barrier of privacy between the two spaces. The ceiling was covered in canopied black and white material, giving the room a warm and intimate feel. Two walls of mahogany framed, floor to ceiling glass doors provided full views of the river, the skyline, and the bridge. The private dining room seldom got rented out. But Garner had recognized the Mulrooney name, immediately understanding the extraordinary accommodation.

"What type of affair are you hosting?" inquired Garner.

"It's a private dinner. I want it to look as if it's a regular night. Like any minute others will walk in and sit at the next table. Business as usual, except it's not," a nervous James explained.

"Has she been here before? We don't want to make too many noticeable changes," Garner added. He'd been doing this a long time, this was a proposal.

"We had our first date here, but we sat in the main dining room," James explained.

Before long they were back in Garner's office. Everything from tablecloths to music and lighting was discussed. James advised a photographer would be there Thursday to set up, nothing would be visible, nor interfere with the restaurant's operation. Garner had suggested a limited menu, offering some of Lily's favorite foods, perhaps something special. His only request was dessert, double chocolate mousse soufflé. Then James explained the added bonus he had planned. There would be fireworks, but in order for his plan to work someone needed to place a call at just the right time. Obviously, it couldn't be him. After a short discussion, Garner assured him it would be no problem. James provided the number and crossed his fingers.

"I really don't know how to thank you," a slightly relieved James added.

"This is one thing you don't have to worry about. I have the photographers' information and will call if there are any problems. We will handle everything, including that call. Good luck tomorrow," Garner reassured.

By Wednesday night he was feeling confident.


	54. Chapter 54

**LILY**

**BNR848**

**Disclaimer: The publicly recognized characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plots are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Chapter 54**

Thursday he felt invincible. He'd texted her throughout the day, she'd been too busy to talk. So far all was going according to plan. He handled some business, forwarding details to Casey and Joe, then called the photographer on last time. He was on a roll.

By late Thursday the confidence of Wednesday had abandoned him, and the invincibility of earlier that day had vanished. His brain was on overdrive inventing scenarios worthy of any horror story. He checked on the final arrangements, and called the photographer yet again. By four o'clock he'd convinced himself Lily would turn him down flat. He called Charles who laughed, and talked him off the ledge.

He'd been so on edge he was glad he hadn't spoken to her all day. When he got back to the hotel he emptied two small whiskey bottles into a glass and drank them down. He took a hot shower, pulled himself together and dialed her number. Technically he'd arrived in New York that morning, attending meetings all day.

"Hey handsome, how was your day?" she answered.

"Somewhere between a Stephen King novel and a Grimm's fairytale, take your pick," he woefully decried, not exaggerating at all.

"Sounds terrifying. Why don't you take a shower, and go out to dinner? Call Charles or Ben. I promise to make it all better tomorrow," she added playfully.

"Don't think I won't hold you to it," he answered with a laugh.

"I told my mom we were flying in for the weekend. Unless you've made other plans, we're having breakfast with them Sunday," she clarified.

If she only knew, he'd thought to himself.

"One fancy dinner, nakedness and pie, that's about all the plans I've made. We're talking serious wooing Ms. Castle," James proclaimed.

"I like those plans, Mr. Mulrooney," she gleefully declared.

Feeling better after hearing her voice, he went about dotting the i's and crossing the t's for the hundredth time, then called room service. He requested the hotel's Butler Service, ordered dinner, a bottle of expensive whiskey, and arranged for pressing of his suit. The suit was picked-up immediately; the bottle delivered with his meal. He'd succeeded in getting fed, tipsy and a bit more at ease.

He was up at seven the next morning, skipped the shave, dressed and headed downstairs. He retrieved the ring from the safe, arranged for early housekeeping service, and headed to breakfast.

The nonchalant relaxed mood was a ruse. The minute he sat down to read the menu his stomach churned. His palms were sweaty and he was a nervous wreck. The server smiled as he stuttered through ordering coffee and a bowl of oatmeal. He checked his messages, glad no disaster awaited, still expecting the proverbial shoe to drop. Halfway through his oatmeal when his phone dinged he held his breath. All it said was '_pie'._ He hit her number, and she answered immediately.

"I was wondering how long it'd take you," she said laughingly.

"You are a wicked woman Lily Castle," he responded equally amused.

She was packed and would be heading to the airport right after lunch. He offered to meet her, she thought it ridiculous. If he pushed she'd know something was up. She would text upon arriving at LaGuardia. He gave her the suite number and told her to hurry.

He signed for the check and walked to the florist. Once they returned from dinner, he wanted her favorite flowers in the room. They assured him everything was in order, and he had nothing to worry about. But today all he could do was worry. He went for a walk, staying out of the suite and the unavoidable anxiety.

At one o'clock when he returned, his freshly pressed suit was hanging in the closet. He'd thought about lunch for all of two seconds before the mere idea of food turned his stomach. When she texted she was boarding he was convinced he'd drop dead at any moment.

Two hours later, when his phone dinged, he practically jumped out of his skin. He clicked on her message and laughed. It read, 'There better be pie'. He poured himself a drink, pressed the thumbs up emoji, hit send and waited. There was a good chance Lily would find his lifeless body on the floor.

As the car made its way down Grand Central Parkway she realized this was where she belonged. Her time in D.C. was coming to an end and she couldn't be happier. She'd miss the people, and parts of her job, but she had promised them two years, and two years was almost up.

The drive across the East River brought a smile to her face. Before long she could see The Plaza. The car had barely come to a stop when she opened the door. She made her way through the lobby, her smile growing wider as she reached the elevators.

The ride up to the nineteenth floor heightened her anticipation. She no longer masked her feelings. She longed to be with him. His absence was deeply felt. She hated the loneliness she experienced when she reached across her bed and he was not there. She'd gotten used to the occasional snoring when he was extraordinarily tired, the trail of dirty socks he always seemed to leave behind, and his nightly one-sided arguments with the ESPN anchors. Simply put, her life was not the same without him.

Surprisingly, the knock on the door calmed him.


	55. Chapter 55

**LILY**

**BNR848**

**Disclaimer: The publicly recognized characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plots are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Chapter 55**

It wasn't all about sex, but when that door opened, it was all about sex. The passion between them combustible. It was wanton desire with open mouth kisses, searing looks, and a craving for each other's touch. Hands explored as clothing was shed and murmurs and pleas of adoration and desire were exchanged.

Later he wrapped her in his arms, relaxed for the first time that day. She rested, content in his embrace buffered between his torso and the bed.

"That was some welcome there Junior. But where's my pie?" she giggled.

He reached around, and as her giggles turned to laughter, quickly pinned her beneath him. Now straddling over her, his grin betraying his plan as he proceeded to smother her with kisses. Her laughter bouncing off the walls.

It was four-thirty when he unwinds himself from her arms. Time was inching in on him and he needed to get her going. They had early reservations and there was no wiggle room.

"Hey lazybones, we have early dinner reservations, so best get your pretty little ass in gear. I promised you a fancy dinner, and I plan to deliver." He bent down, kissed her and gently tugged at her arms.

It was just after five o'clock when he jumped in the shower. He started to shave, expecting her to join him at any moment. He had not been disappointed. He left her rinsing off her hair, hurried to the bedroom where he opened the closet, and before grabbing his shirt quickly checked the ring hidden in his suit jacket. A few minutes later he could hear the air blower going. By the time she finished, all he needed to do was put on his tie. The calmness he'd felt just half-an-hour earlier swiftly evaporating.

"Wow, you weren't kidding. Good thing I packed a dress," she added as she straightens his tie.

"Woo, wine and dine Ms. Castle. I always keep my promises. Fancy dinner requires fancy threads," he declared as he walked towards her and kissed her on the cheek.

While she dressed he moved to the living room, tugged on his tie and prayed he wouldn't pass out.

She'd kept her hair loose, and her make-up simple. Not knowing what he had planned she'd packed a versatile dress that allowed her to dress up or dress down. The navy blue floral print, maxi wrap style dress with a surplice bodice and tying sash hugged her waist and flowed down her body. It traveled well and was elegant enough for a fancy dinner, yet comfortable enough for any occasion. She liked the dress and liked the way it made her look. The outfit was completed by her ankle strapped five-inch heels.

"Wow, and wow, Ms. Castle," James stated, as she walked out of the bedroom.

She winked at him and twirled around, allowing the skirt to flow with a flare.

"So Mr. Mulrooney, where exactly are you wining and dining me?"

"It's a surprise," he whispered as he brushed his lips against her ear.

He grabbed his phone, called to check the car was waiting and smiled as she walked towards him. It was six thirty-seven.

They made a handsome couple, of that much she was sure, and they were good together. James made her life better, more complete. He was smart, caring and unwaveringly loyal. Most of all, he loved her. She'd been honest from day one, told him her plans were to come home, and that's just what she was doing.

Exiting the lobby, their car arrived. The sky was clear and the temperature was a warm seventy-four degrees; the atmosphere one of relaxation. As the sun faded and sunset approached, the changing hues were accentuated by the clear skies, it was a beautiful evening.


	56. Chapter 56

**LILY**

**BNR848**

**Disclaimer: The publicly recognized characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plots are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Chapter 56**

He'd provided the address when reserving the car, so he'd kept her guessing. When the car turned onto the FDR, along East River Drive she had a sneaky suspicion of where they were headed. She smiled and without a word gave him a kiss.

"You know, I'm the daughter of a renowned detective and a world-class mystery writer. Some of those Sherlockian abilities are carried in my DNA," she mocked him.

He grinned, "Are you trying to tell me something, my dear Ms. Castle?"

"What I'm saying is you'll be hard pressed to surprise me, _Junior_, I have detective blood in me."

The statement elicited a hearty laugh from him. We'll see about that, he thought to himself.

"Alright Sherlock, where are we going?"

"Toulouse," she smugly declared.

"I hope you don't mind a second visit," he added with a smile while tapping her nose with his finger.

"Are you kidding? Don't let it go to your head but, _best date EVER_!" she replied with a smile.

It was seven ten when the car pulled up to the restaurant. The sun was just setting and the view, as promised was breathtaking. He, however, was about to die.

As they approached the front door he could swear his heart was about to burst through his chest. The maître d′ did a masterful job faking reading through the reservation list. Soon they were escorted through the main dining room and into the private atrium area.

"Some view," offered Lily as she adjusted her seat.

"I did ask for the best view available. Guess we got lucky," he added.

His throat felt like the Mohave Desert, his palms were sweaty and his heart was beating a mile a minute. He ordered a bottle of wine as the waiter explained the fixed menu. The selection did not disappoint. So far so good.

The mood was set, the music was soft and jazzy, the lighting low and romantic. Lily marveled at the skyline and the beauty of the glowing bridge as they sipped their wine. She'd been impressed the first time they were there, but something about tonight made the view splendorous. So enthralled was she, she never noticed they were alone.

The conversation was casual and relaxed. He simply could not stop smiling.

"You look very handsome tonight. A+ on the fancy threads, for a fancy meal," she sweetly told him.

"You always take my breath away, but tonight you look amazing," he'd replied.

They enjoyed the appetizers, lightly touching on the topic of Lily returning to New York. With the arrival of the main course the conversation slowed. Halfway through the meal, she commented on their sole presence on the terrace while having had a minor heart attack, he had ignored the comment.

He'd stopped eating, his nerves overtaking his appetite. He casually reached into his left pocket and felt for the ring. He'd instructed the staff to wait on dessert until after he proposed – the time was near.

"Are you alright? You haven't finished your steak?" she asked, noticing the food on his plate.

The question jarred him out of his fog as he offered the excuse of having filled up on junk food earlier in the afternoon.

"Guess I'm having dessert alone," she added with an exaggerated smile.

"There's always room for dessert!" he countered as he winked.

He patiently waited as the table was quickly cleared. It was do or die time. He reached in his pocket, grabbed the box, hoped the staff had made that call and took a deep breath.

"Lily?"

The gentle, yet somber tone in his voice made her pay attention. Suddenly the smile on her face faded and transform into an inquisitive gaze. He took her hand and inhaled.

"Lily Castle," he started as he pushed back his chair and got on one knee.

"I love you with every breath in my soul – you make life worth living. I hope you know, whether you're in D.C. or New York I will be right by your side. I will endlessly woo you, be your greatest cheerleader, and your biggest fan. I know I'll be '_hard pressed to surprise_ _you'_ ever again, but let me spend the rest of my life trying. Lily Katherine Castle, will you marry me?" He pulled out the ring, held his breath, waiting what seemed an eternity.

The smile on her face contradicted the tears in her eyes, yet she still had not answered.

"Lily?" he softly prompted with concern.

"Oh my God, you're proposing!" she loudly proclaimed.

"Yes!" he added, once again presenting the ring.

"Yes!" she blurted.

"Yes?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Absolutely, categorically YES!"

He placed the ring on her finger and kissed her.

The timing had been impeccable. At the sound of the first bang, he pointed to the sky, smiling as the fireworks exploded over the water. Those were her fireworks he explained. That was how his heartfelt every time he saw her; tonight he wanted to share that feeling with the world. The smile on her face was reward enough for him.


	57. Chapter 57

**LILY**

**BNR848**

**Disclaimer: The publicly recognized characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plots are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Chapter 57**

She'd awaken in a haze. A look at the diamond on her left hand confirmed the reality of what she thought might have been a dream. She looked at James, fast asleep next to her and gingerly shimmied out of bed. She grabbed her phone and sneaked off to the bathroom to call her mother. She thought long and hard, then returned to bed. The news would be best delivered in person, with James by her side. Her attempt to sneak back into his arms was greeted with a sudden embrace; James was awake. She smiled, inhaled and moved closer to him.

"Good morning Mrs. Mulrooney," he whispered in her ear.

Though unable to see his face, she could hear the smile in his voice. The thought of the statement grabbed ahold of her heart.

It was well after eleven o'clock when they'd finally woken up. Half an hour later they were enjoying a much-deserved lunch. As he poured her a second cup of coffee he smiled, unable to marvel at his luck. Lily Castle had been an unexpected jackpot. She was smart, beautiful, feisty, funny, and frustratingly stubborn. He loved her independence, her sense of justice, her caring heart and her joy. Above all, she was kind. How he'd managed to win her heart would be a mystery he'd never solve, nor cared to. All that mattered was that he loved her and she loved him back.

She'd taken a bite of the apple pie sitting in front of them, offering him a piece before taking a gulp from her cup.

"So Mr. Mulrooney, you promised me a fancy dinner, nakedness, and pie, I must say you are a man of your word."

"This is not what I had in mind," he responded as he looked around the small crowded diner.

"Well personally, I think you've over delivered," she firmly replied.

She turned to him and planted a peck on his lips. He had indeed over delivered.

After the proposal and the fireworks, everything had been a blur. They'd had the entire dining room to themselves and he'd taken advantage of it. They'd danced, both giddy and overwhelmed. They'd laughed and kissed, he'd held her tight, whirling her around unwilling to let the evening end. Later, he'd promised to fulfill the weekend's agenda of pie and little else as they walked hand in hand to the waiting car. It was soon after that they'd entered the rabbit hole.

They were seated in the backseat of the towncar, her head resting on his shoulder when he'd made the offhand remark.

"You can't believe how nervous I was. I'd been conjuring up all these apocalyptic scenarios, all of them with you saying no and running away," he'd offered with a nervous laugh.

Her heart had sunk at the thought. She'd looked up at him and replied. "James, I'd marry you right now."

Two hours later they were saying "I do" in front of the Mayor of Orange Connecticut, and a very groggy town clerk. Now they were sharing breakfast as husband and wife waiting on a car to drive them back to New York.

"So, Mr. Mulrooney, are you feeling brave?" she'd asked with a hint of daring in her voice.


	58. Chapter 58

**LILY**

**BNR848**

**Disclaimer: The publicly recognized characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plots are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 58**

The trip back to The Plaza had taken three hours. The holiday traffic resulting in a very congested highway and a very slow drive. He'd asked if she was okay with calling his grandfather while they made their way back and nervously placed the call. Patrick Mulrooney had marveled at the news and rendered to tears while welcoming Lily to the family. Once back at the hotel they showered, got something to eat then called her parents. He'd suggested taking them to dinner, she'd shot the idea down. Witnesses wouldn't stop her mother from killing him.

She was watching him shave and could swear his hands were shaking. She softly nudged him as she went for the hairdryer, commenting they'd need to work on his bathroom sharing skills. By the time she was done James was pacing.

"Hey, you look like you're about to face a firing squad," she mockingly added.

"Aren't we?"

"Speak for yourself Junior, I can do no wrong." She laughed, rose on her toes and placed a peck on his lips.

"If I recall correctly…," he sighed.

"You know, we don't have to do this… We can wait to tell them." She offered.

"Regrets Mrs. Mulrooney?" he commented as he grabbed her around her waist and pulled her towards him.

"Never! I just don't want you dropping dead before you change the beneficiary on your life insurance," she snidely added.

"I know I've screwed this all up. I wanted you to have a fancy wedding with your mom and dad and everybody else. You deserve the whole shebang. But I'm not sorry, I meant every word I said last night, and I intend to honor each and every single one of those promises. I love you Lily Castle and hope to spend the rest of my life showing you just how much. I am the luckiest man on this planet and I have no regrets." James took Lily's hand, looking at where he'd gingerly placed a ring less than twenty-four hours before and kissed her.

They'd both been swept up in the emotions of the evening. But she'd been the one to drive that bus off the cliff. She had no regrets either. Last time she'd thought about a big wedding she was a teenager. But nothing would change the fact that there, in a small office in Connecticut she had promised to love this man forever. It was she who had the contacts to drag the Mayor of Orange Connecticut out of bed. Before James knew it they were headed north.

Truth be told his heart had been beating out of his chest the entire drive. He'd spotted a sign for a twenty-four-hour supercenter and insisted the driver pull in. He needed a wedding band he'd told her. In reality, he was buying time, giving Lily an out. He'd nervously exited the car, while Lily grabbed his hand and enthusiastically lead the way.

"We really don't need to do this right now you know. I believe this huge diamond you just gave me gives you a pass," she added with a laugh.

"Absolutely not! That's an engagement ring, a wedding needs a wedding ring. But we can wait if you prefer," he'd nervously said.

"Well Junior, if you want to back out…"

Twenty minutes later he had purchased a simple, thin ten-carat white gold wedding band that was on sale for seventy-one dollars. Lily had insisted on buying him the matching band; it had set her back a whopping ninety-two dollars. The style had been discontinued, they'd gotten a great deal they were told.

A little over an hour later, with a smile on her face, she'd taken the smooth, inexpensive band and placed it on his finger.

There, in Orange Connecticut with the Mayor and driver as witnesses, the City Clerk had pronounced them husband and wife.

"Seems I never quite get the location right when it comes to proclaiming my love for you. LAX, Connecticut…," he added as they made their way out.

"James, so long as you tell me you love me, I could care less where we're at. I love you and no fancy wedding would change that." The words were earnest and sincere.

Now it was time to let the world know. They'd walked out onto the lobby of The Plaza hand-in-hand. The weather was a nice fifty-six degrees, the harshness of the sun was mellowing and the sky was still a pale blue. They were not far from their destination, and she insisted on walking. He dismissed the waiting car, and thanked the driver with a generous tip.

"My wife and I have decided to walk," James proudly added.

Lily smiled, enjoying the sound of the word. His 'wife' she thought it sounded so official. She took his hand, interlaced her fingers with his and walked out onto 5th Avenue. The sun had just set and the sky still held a slight pink hue, the temperature had dipped and she was glad she'd worn her jacket. It was six forty. No sense postponing the inevitable. She steered James to the left and started walking.

It was a little over a mile to her parents. The weather had turned cold and James wore only a long sleeve shirt. Three blocks into their walk she pulled him into a coffee shop.

"Liquid courage?" he mocked.

"I'm fine, but you're shivering. Cold or scared?" she asked.

"A little of both I think. But coffee sounds good. We can take a cab the rest of the way."

They found an empty table and sat down to enjoy their coffee. She pulled out her phone and dialed.

"Hey mom."

No doubt James had hinted at the proposal. Her mother was fishing for information and had probably been expecting an excited call all day. Once Lily said there was something she wanted to show her, there was no need to elaborate. After congratulations from both her parents, Lily explained they wanted to enjoy the moment a little longer before the world found out. Kate congratulated her daughter one last time, understanding full well how she felt.

"James and I will be in the city until Monday. But we'll see you for brunch tomorrow. Will everyone be there?" She could feel James smirk as she ended the call.

"Well, well, well that was truly pitiful," a grinning James declared.

"Maybe it'd be better if we told everyone at once. Safety in numbers…" she'd offered before taking a gulp from her cup.

"Safety in numbers for you maybe. I'll have to face your brothers and Alexis. I think she scares me more than your brothers. I was hoping to have your parents on my side before I had to face an angry mob."

"I'll protect you against Jake and Reece, but you're on your own with Alexis," she told him.

"Just remember I haven't changed that beneficiary yet, my dear Mrs. Mulrooney." James leaned over and kissed her.

A decision made, after they finished their coffee, they flagged down a passing cab and soldiered on. Ten minutes later they were entering the lobby of her parent's apartment building. Having been announced, Lily knew they'd be greeted at the door.

The ride to the penthouse appeared to take forever. Their fingers still interlocked, she was sure their hands were welded together.

"Shit!"

"What?" an anxious Lily curtly asked.

"Maybe I should take off the ring?"

"Seriously? Do and don't bother to put it back on!"

"Lil, it was just a suggestion."

He knew she tended to get a little snippy when she was stressed, but he was not about to test his theory. That ring would never leave his finger. He would just shove his hand in his pocket. That would work.

The minute the elevator stopped he turned to her and whispered he loved her. She laughed, asking if those were the words of a condemned man. He kissed her as the elevator doors opened.


	59. Chapter 59

**LILY**

**BNR848**

**Disclaimer: The publicly recognized characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plots are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Chapter 59**

As he walked towards the door James wondered just how good a shot his mother-in-law was. He was sure she still had a gun somewhere in that house and truth be told he wouldn't blame her. Then his thoughts went to Richard Castle. Though well past his prime, he was still an imposing man, and Lily was his little girl. He held on tighter to Lily's hand, shoved his left hand in his pants pocket and said a Hail Mary.

The moment the door swung open Katherine Castle pushed past her husband and rushed to embrace her daughter. He was forced to let go of Lily's hand just in time to be swept into a bear hug by his father-in-law. Forced to pull his ring-clad hand from his pants pocket, he returned the sentiment. The moment they parted he returned his left hand to his pocket while reaching for Richard Castle's extended hand.

It was a flurry of comments and giggles, hugs and kisses. Katherine Castle was leading them into the living room still holding on to Lily's hand when all of a sudden he noticed a slight pause. James caught the look on her face and realized she knew something was up.

"So… you two have something to tell us?" Kate added, with an emphasis on the _'something.'_

Growing up it had been Lily's experience when confessing any transgression the best approach was the band-aid method. Fast, quick and in one swift move.

"This calls for some Champagne, or at the very least a good bottle of wine. It's not every day my baby girl gets engaged," an excited Castle blurted.

"Castle, sit down, let them tell us what they came to say. I'm sure we can celebrate afterward. Come on let them talk," interjected Kate.

Seconds seemed like hours as a hush settled over them. James awkwardly sitting with one hand in his pocket and the other tightly in Lily's grasp cleared his throat. Before he got the chance to say a word he heard Lily's voice.

"Mom, Dad. James and I got married last night. He proposed and …, we drove to Connecticut and got married." Lily let out a breath, stretched out her left hand and showed off her ring.

After a few seconds of silence Castle rose, leaned in and kissed his daughter while offering congratulations to James. "Well, then this does call for a celebration, excuse me."

As Castle walked to the kitchen, Kate followed.

"She's upset," added a tearful Lily.

Lily stood and followed her mother to the kitchen. Seconds later Richard Castle returned Champagne and glasses in hand. His wife and mother-in-law nowhere in sight, James stood and watched as his father-in-law quickly rose and halted his momentum.

"First thing you need to learn is to leave them alone. They'll work this out. Trust me, you don't want to start off on the wrong foot," Castle sympathetically added.

"I think that ship has sailed," a remorseful James responded as he plopped down on the couch.

"I know my wife, she'll come around fast enough. I think she's just disappointed you cheated her out of a wedding. After all, Lily is her only daughter. Don't get me wrong, Kate loves Alexis, but she wasn't the mother of the bride, and my lunatic ex-wife never missed an opportunity to remind her," explained Castle.

"But she'll still get to be the mother of the bride. We plan on having a reception. Hell, if Lily wants we'll do the whole wedding thing. Mr. Castle, I will marry her as many times as it takes to make her happy," a contrite James declared.

"Glad to hear it, son, because it may just come to that."

In the kitchen, Kate had gone about looking for nothing. She just needed to catch her breath. She and Lily had always been close, the news had somehow breached that bond. But then again, had she herself not done a similar thing? Except in her case, she'd been too drunk to realize she'd actually gotten married. As she turned to head back to the living room she saw Lily. Tears were streaming down her face, and her lips were quivering. She reached out and wrapped her in her arms. Now they were both crying.

"Oh, sweetheart don't cry. I'm so sorry, the news just surprised me that's all. Lily-pad I'm so happy for you," Kate added in a hush.

"No you're not, you don't mean it," Lily let out in between sobs.

"Lily, sweetie, I do mean it. I know James loves you and that's the most important thing. Why, when he came to talk to us, I thought the poor man was going to faint. It was adorable."

"Yea? But you were expecting an engagement, not a wedding announcement."

Kate broke their embrace and walked Lily over to the counter. They each took a seat as Kate grabbed a napkin and wiped away Lily's tears.

"You're right. But believe me, I am happy for you; both of you. I was being selfish. I've been envisioning you walking down the aisle, long white dress, your father beaming with pride. Me watching you both, unable to hold back my emotions. Please forgive your old selfish mother. I'm so sorry Lily-pad, you shouldn't be crying, today is a happy day." Kate smiled and kissed her daughter.

"Mom?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"I'm sorry," Lily managed to squeak out before bursting into tears.

What had she done? Kate Beckett had felt a dagger through her heart. Not because of the news, but because she was the reason Lily's heart was broken. She'd been hurt at the announcement, mostly because Lily had always shared everything with her. But her behavior was not only selfish but petty and childish. She was the parent, and it was time she acted like it. Kate Beckett would never purposely hurt any of her children, and here she was making Lily cry on her wedding day. Shame on her.

There in her kitchen, Katherine Castle had made amends. It was time to confess. She'd wiped away her daughter tears, and told her all about Rogan O'Leary; her first husband.


	60. Chapter 60

**LILY**

**BNR848**

**Disclaimer: The publicly recognized characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plots are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Chapter 60**

The tension could be cut with a knife. Heeding Castle's advice, James had sat back to wait; but the waiting was unbearable. He could hear Lily weeping and he knew it was a matter of time before he simply couldn't take it anymore. Castle continued to give him reassuring looks, but hearing his wife cry was undoing him. His wife! Lily was his wife and he just wanted to protect her. He jumped to his feet and walked out to the terrace, Castle followed.

"Unnerving isn't it?" Castle asked.

"Oh brother, ain't that the truth," replied James.

They returned to the living room where Castle poured them each a glass of bourbon.

"Here, consider it medicinal, now drink up," Castle offered, as he took a swig and readied to pour another.

In the kitchen, Lily listened intently as her mother confessed to 'fake' eloping, without even realizing it had actually been legal. Imagine the surprise when she and her father had gone to get their marriage license and she'd been asked for divorce papers.

"Sweetie, the fact that your father and I managed to ever get married bordered on the level of a miracle. Trust me when I say making it to the altar was like getting through a special ops mission. And even then, we technically eloped. You've heard the story, your aunt Lanie has never forgiven your father for cheating her out of her maid of honor gig. It took months for Javi and Ryan to forgive us. But Lily, I would have married your father anywhere, anytime. The only thing that mattered was that we were together. Is that how you feel about James?"

"Sometimes I think I won't be able to catch my breath if he's not there. It's silly I know, but it's like a piece of me is missing when we're not together. I finally understand how you feel about Dad. James is my always."

Kate had reached for her daughter and embraced her. They sat in silence holding each other, cementing that special bond they'd always shared. This was her baby, her firstborn; her little girl.

"Mom, you have to tell me more about this Rogan O'Leary," Lily demanded with a giggle. "Can you imagine? Lily O'Leary? She cringed as they both burst out in laughter.

James didn't know what was more unnerving, his wife's soft cries or the laughter that now emitted from the kitchen. Either way, he now understood hell, this was insufferable.

They were three bourbons in when Kate and Lily returned hand in hand. Joyful smiles overshadowing their tear-streaked faces.

"Castle, pop that cork, we have a new son-in-law to welcome," Kate declared as she leaned in and kissed James.

They toasted the bride and groom as Lily proceeded to recount the night's event. She described her shock at the proposal. Surely she had suspected, inquired her mother. But Lily maintained she'd been taken by surprise. James told of his concerns over the timing of the fireworks especially when Lily hesitated in responding. But in the end, it had been perfect. Then they talked about the sudden and unexpected, but undeniably wonderful idea to elope. Neither would admit who bore the responsibility. Lily pulled her phone out of her purse and showed her mother all the pictures she had. James had promised there were plenty of pictures and a video of the proposal.

Before long they'd consumed the entire bottle of Champagne and were well into the second when the food arrived. It was ten when they'd finally made it to the door. Family brunch was scheduled for the morning and Lily had announced they needed to catch their second wind, after all, they still had to face Alexis.


	61. Chapter 61

**LILY**

**BNR848**

**Disclaimer: The publicly recognized characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plots are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**CHAPTER 61**

Sunday brunch had turned out to be less dramatic than they'd expected. Alexis, Emily and Sydney shrieked with joy, marveling at the ring. Jake and Reece attempted to play-off the mad, upset brothers but could not keep a straight face. Soon there had been a round of hugs and tears, along with a resounding welcome to the family.

Though surprised, everyone had been elated by their announcement. Lily and James had agreed to a 'redo' of their vows, and a reception. They'd discussed it the night before and wanted this accomplished sooner than later. It needed to be done before December. They could have a planned affair with most of the bells and whistles. The troops were mobilized and the women went into planning mode.

She'd gone back to D.C. to tender her resignation. She would work till right before Christmas. No longer tethered to L.A., James had moved into her apartment. Now they had to coordinate moves from L.A. and D.C., not to mention, finding a place to live. They contracted movers for both locations, and a realtor to feverishly search for properties. James had insisted on buying, she had not cared. She had few stipulations, something close to her office, and near the subway. James had laughed, doubting it would be that simple.

That first week back brought their first heated discussion. It was Thursday, James had sat her down to sign papers. Although her parents had never flaunted their financial status, she'd been aware of their wealth. However, when James started pulling bank statements and explaining accounts, she was dumbstruck. He'd told her she could keep her accounts and manage her own money but he wanted her on all of his accounts. Then they'd hit their first stumbling block; Lily had refused. James had not been happy, and he'd been less amused by her comment.

"James… this is… we need to see an attorney, I need to sign a post-nup. I can't believe your lawyers didn't make me sign a pre-nup. Babe, I'm grateful, but I don't need your money; there are more zero's on those accounts than I can count." She was trying to instill a touch of humor.

"I don't want to discuss this. I just need you to sign the documents so you can be added to the accounts. My attorney did talk to me and I almost fired him. Unless you are in need of a post-nup, I don't need nor want one. What's mine is yours. The Mulrooney holdings are my grandfathers. I never want to talk about money again. We do very well ourselves, so let's just leave it alone." James had stood and walked away.

"No, we will not leave it alone. I've never cared about your money. However, let's be clear, we need to talk about everything, including money, otherwise this just won't work. I married you for the long haul buddy, so suck it up and talk to me. Besides, the papers name Lily Mulrooney, I haven't changed my name. We've never discussed that. And, if 'what's yours is mine', than what's mine should be equally yours. If my name goes on all your accounts, yours go on mine." Lily had followed him and was not letting up.

"Well… This is just coming out all wrong. Look, I'm sorry, I know it sounds sexist, and I know you don't need my money… But these papers do need to be signed, if for no other reason than to make sure we can pay a mortgage. If it will make you happy, I will have my lawyers correct the name. As for your accounts, I have no problem going on them. As far as discussions, how about we agree to talk about the big stuff, like houses, cars, investments and things like that, but we keep shoe shopping and scuba gear to ourselves. In return you sign onto my accounts. You don't have to use them, but it would make me feel better." he added as he apologized.

"Babe, we need to talk, and not just about money, although that would be mostly about your money. How about name? What name goes on the accounts? Legally I'm Lily Castle."

"I know you are my wife, what name you use is irrelevant to me. Whether you use Castle, Castle-Mulrooney or Mulrooney it's your choice," declared James.

"If it's okay with you I'd like to keep Castle as my professional name. It would just be easier. But I'd like to follow my mother's example. For family matters, she uses Beckett-Castle; I'd like to be Castle-Mulrooney."

James reached out to her, took her hand and pulled her in close, his smile projecting his approval of what she had just suggested. He liked that idea. Just going by Castle could confuse the kids. That tidbit he'd kept to himself. For now.

They'd settled on Castle-Mulrooney going on one credit card and two bank accounts. The rest she'd be listed as the beneficiary. For now he was okay with that. Baby steps, he reminded himself. Two days later, her driver's license proudly declared her Lily Castle-Mulrooney.

Her parents were handling the reception, or 'wedding' as they'd insisted. She lived on skype with her mother, who called on every little detail. Her father had been in charge of the venue, with Lily having final approval. When he'd called that following Tuesday to announce that he'd found the perfect place, she'd been delighted. She had also been shocked at his ability to secure a location so soon and with such short notice.

"Deposit has been made, the place is booked and there is no turning back. I knew you'd say yes, this call is just a formality." Castle admitted.

"Dad, how did you pull that off?" an astonished Lily inquired when he named the location.

"Let me tell you something Lily-pad, the Castle name opens doors, but mention Mulrooney and it blows them right off the hinges." He'd laughed at the admission.

Invitations had gone out two days later. What started as a mid-size reception was now the social event of the season. Two hundred and twenty-seven invitations had been sent and neither could figure out who all those people were. But his grandfather and her mother were happy, so they would live through it.

"A wedding with four weeks-notice. Good thing the rsvp is online," quipped James.

"I hope you know that a good chunk of these people are going to think I'm pregnant," she dryly added.

"Uh, I'm the knight in shining armor, protecting your virtue. I like it," James said laughingly.

"Not funny Junior," Lily added as she kissed him.

"Well, we could fulfilled their prophecy," he added as he ducked for cover.

Two weeks in and with time ticking she was nowhere near finding a dress. She and Heather had covered every imaginable place in D.C. and nothing. On an overcast, gloomy Monday, just when all hope was lost, she and Heather had ventured into a vintage dress boutique. There amongst the old styles and long forgotten dresses she'd found it.

When she'd exited the fitting room she'd known. It was a natural soft white, A-line, crepe design. It hugged her body and fit like a glove. Its open back and plunging neckline accentuated her thin and tone figure, and the two thin silver beaded bands across the waist added that extra touch. The dress flowed in the back, providing just enough of a train to make it official. If Heather's opened mouth was any indication, it was perfect.

October was creeping to an end, but not before the Castle Halloween Bash. With the 'redo' wedding less than two weeks away, the annual soiree had been tapered down and move to Friday. None-the-less, the party had been the usual success. She and James had attended in rented Batman and Robin costumes, promising to do better next year.

That weekend had been a blur. Aside from the party, they'd had a multitude of things to handle. They'd narrowed their housing search to four properties and needed to move the process along. James' entire household and his prized convertible were now sitting in a warehouse in Queens, they needed to make a decision soon. Early Saturday they'd met the realtor and seen the properties; they'd not been impressed.

He'd liked a five bedroom, five bath penthouse with a view of the Hudson River. She'd almost spit out her coffee when the realtor had quoted the twenty-eight million dollar price tag. They'd also seen a nine room, three story townhouse in the West Village, a brownstone in Brooklyn and an apartment in Hell's Kitchen. All expensive, and all too big. House hunting was presenting to be a challenge.

She'd veto anything over ten million, way too much money she'd told him. He'd suspected she feared flaunting their wealth. But New York realty was expensive, and his one demand of security came at a price. Ever since the run-in with Jeffries, he worried about Lily and a secured building was something he was not willing to compromise on. He'd finally sat her down and explained, regardless what they chose they could never hide the fact of who they were.

"Lil, our last names are a dead giveaway to our tax brackets. Let's just find a place we both like and be grateful we don't have to worry about the price."

With the election the following Tuesday and their so called 'wedding' the following Saturday, they'd be in New York for a week. Monday, while James conducted some business she went about their house hunting. Floorplans and listings were scattered all over their suite, as she contemplated each place they'd seen. In a final attempt to find something they both wanted as opposed to just settling, she'd called the realtor one last time. She wanted James to have his pick. Although he'd assured her she'd been a bonus to a business move, she couldn't help but remember how he loved his Santa Monica ocean view. He had left his ocean side living for her.

The call had been a godsend. There was a new listing, one the realtor thought they'd both like. It needed some updates, but it was move-in-ready, just what she'd asked for, and at a tremendous bargain. She quickly jotted the address, arranged to meet the realtor and called James. An hour later they were taking a tour.

At a bit over twenty-nine hundred square feet with an open layout, the apartment had four bedrooms, four and a half baths and a den. Best of all, it had beautiful unobstructed views of the Hudson River and the New Jersey riverfront. As a bonus, the secured building with twenty-four hour concierge service came with a garage and two available parking spaces, at an extra cost. James could have his convertible steps away. Compared to the price of the places they'd seen, the eight point six million dollar price tag had seemed like a bargain. That same night they'd made an offer. Twenty four hours later, they'd gotten both the apartment and the parking spaces for nine million, nine-hundred and thirty-two thousand dollars.

Tuesday, election-day, she unofficially went to work. Though she didn't start her new position until January, she needed to be there in support of her new boss. Not wanting to overshadow the current Chief of Staff she only attended the watch party. After a resounding win and with James by her side, she congratulated her new boss and called it a night. Once home they'd checked the other important race, Jefferies. His defeat had been historic. They'd gone to bed happy.

Friday they closed on their new home. Saturday they married. Again.


	62. Epilogue

**LILY**

**BNR848**

**Disclaimer: The publicly recognized characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plots are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**EPILOGUE**

The honeymoon had been placed on hold due to the impending move and new job. While Lily went about transitioning Heather to her position, James supervised the projects at their new home. Every inch needed painting, there were new appliances and fixtures to buy and replace as well as flooring to install. Then there was an ungodly green bathroom to be redone. He'd promised Lily it would be finished by moving day. He had six weeks.

A week before Christmas, James had carried his bride over the threshold. It had cost a small fortune, but he'd gotten it done. Christmas would be spent at their new home.

That first night, as they relaxed to share their first meal of delivered Pizza, there was a knock on the door.

"Mr. Mulrooney, it's Peter from reception, I have a delivery for you," the voice announced.

James inquisitively turned to Lily and proceeded towards the door. He returned moments later with a large box.

"It has no return label. The doorman said it was addressed to me. Maybe a late wedding gift? Pretty light," a perplexed James added.

"Well, open it," an eager Lily proclaimed.

As James removed the bow, Lily giggled, the look in her eyes a giveaway of some mischief. Just as he pulled open the lid, a small orange furry kitten scampered out. He was a twelve week old, polydactyl red tabby. She'd gotten him from a local rescue and he was his.

Lily Castle watched as her husband carried the yet to be named fluff ball with wonderment. Her heart was full.

James Mulrooney was a happy man. He had a home, a cat and Lily Castle.


	63. Ops Fix

Dear Reader,

Technology and I have a healthy love - hate relationship. I hate it, and it loves to give me a hard time.

Thanks to YouTube tutorials, I have managed to figure out posting my stories, but obviously not error free. As some figured out, Lily had a major oops! CHAPTER 61 went missing. Apparently I posted the epilogue twice. Once under its rightful title and once under Chapter 61.

My apologies. I have corrected the problem (at least I think I did). I hope you enjoy this chapter, as it brings Lily to its proper ending.

Thank you to the readers that brought it to my attention.

Again, my apologies.


End file.
